The Golden Lily- Adrian's POV
by ell1986
Summary: Adrian's self revelation of his feelings for Sydney has left him reeling. Struggling with his feelings is only the start of his problems as he is forced to continue his life in hiding in Palm Springs. I suggest you read my other story, Bloodlines- Adrian's POV first! Adrian has finally found the balance he was craving, a love that center's him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I'm a fairly deep sleeper but the rain outside was so heavy that I woke often. It was humid and sweaty in my small apartment, the Palm Springs weather ensured it was always balmy, no matter what time of day it was. I had almost just fallen asleep again when there was a heavy banging at my front door. I was in the middle of assuming it was just my drunken neighbours who had been blasting heavy metal music earlier, when the knocking continued. I climbed out of bed, cursing whoever dared to drag me from my bed at three am. Rushing through the living room, it occured to me that perhaps I should have thrown on at least a shirt, my body barely covered my rediculously expensive boxer shorts.

The rain was loud but still did not drain out the sound of my late night visitor. "Alright, alright I'm coming" I shouted as I ripped the door open. To my utter suprise and greatest pleasure, a soaking wet Sydney Sage stood before me at my front door. Her blonde hair, which is usually immaculately styled, was unkept, wet and plastered to her face. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a light blue blouse which was so transparent that I was beginning to blush. I tried to maintain eye contact, she deserved better than my perverted eyes oogling her in her moment of dispair. There is obviously something drastically wrong for Sydney to be showing up at my door at this hour.

"Can I come in?" she asked shly, not daring to meet my eyeline. I was still in such shock that she was standing in front of me that I was not able to form the words to answer her question. Standing to the side, I ushered her inside and closed the door softly behind her. She walked into the room and stood staring at my latest art project. She was dripping wet and was soaked through to the bone. I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the newest towel from my linnen press. I took a moment to compose myself before walking back into the living room. When I returned, Sydney still had not moved and was staring intently at my painting. I handed her the towel and she silently thanked me with her eyes.

She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her shoulders. I did not dare speak, anything I could come up with in my head paled in comparison to this moment.

"I should not have come here, this is stupid" she said quickly, dropping the towel and racing towards the front door. I could not let her leave, I had to know why she had showed up here and what had her so spooked. I chased her across the room and grabbed her arm softly. The electricity that always sparked when I touched her shot through my arm and left my whole body tingling. She stopped and turned to me, her eye's searching mine for answers for questions I did not even ask.

"Sage, what's going on? I cannot let you go back out in the weather, you look like a contestant in a wet t-shirt competition. At least stay here until the rain stops". I was desperate to know why she was here and I was not going to let her just run out of here.

"If anyone ever finds out, they will send me to re-education. Even thinking about it is wrong. But I cannot help it. It is all I think about. All I dream about. Oh god.. if my Dad was to find out, he would just disown me. Look at Keith, what he did was no where near this bad and they sent him away to god know's where" she began trailing off and paced around the room. I had never seen her this rattled before and I was begining to worry. I had no idea why she was so troubled but if she was comparing herself to Keith, things had to be bad.

"Sage, you are starting to freak me out now. Please just sit down and relax for a minute. I am going to make some tea, and then we are going to talk everything out. No one is sending you anywhere and nothing you could ever do could be as bad as what Keith was doing". I was trying to use the calmest voice I could muster but even I could hear just how on edge I was. I had made my way to the kitchen when Sydney followed me, stopping me with a soft touch on my hand. She held it ever so slightly and I was halted in my tracks. Turning to face me, her eyes were glistening with fear and she was breathing heavily. Her fingers began to wrap in between mine and my heartrate raced uncontrollably. We stood in a moment, frozen in time, hand in hand.

"Sage, what's going-" and before I could finish my train of thought, she reached up with her other hand and stroked my cheek softly. Her hand stopped on my cheek and she stared deeply into my eyes. All the pieces had fallen into place and her earlier rant suddenly made sense. The one thing that could make her worse than Keith. The one thing that could have her shipped off to re-education faster than I could say boo. The one thing we could never do. She felt exactly how I did and it scared her as much as it scared me.

"Sydney, you don't have to be scared. I will always protect you. No one will ever get to you, no one will ever send you away. No one will-" and she cut me off again by placing her thumb over my bottom lip. I had been in many x-rated situations with the finer sex before but never had such an innocent act driven me so crazy. Her touch drove me wild and knowing she felt the same was doing things to my body that I had never dared think.

I took her hand from my face and held it in my free hand, caressing her knuckles softly. I had dreamed of this moment for weeks and it was finally about to happen. She was leaning in to me with her eyes closed expectantly. I freed my hand and placed it under her chin, tilting her face towards mine. The only thing that could have made this moment more perfect was a string quartet playing in the corner. I leant in, our lips only inches apart, both of us breathing heavily. All the anticipation, all the dreaming and the wanting had lead to this moment. If I leant forward only a little, both of our lives would change forever. One more inch and we would never be able to go back. Two more centimeters and all taboos would be shattered. Screw it, I leant the final centermeter in and placed my lips ever so gentley upon Sydney's. Passion exploded between us an- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

My eyes were forced open and I groaned to myself. The exact same dream had been plaguing me ever since the moment that I had realised my feelings for Sydney. Every night I was forced to endure my own personal hell after dreaming of my own personal desires. Shaking my head to try clear the images from my mind, I made my way to the bathroom for my routine morning cold shower.

Sydney was away for a few days, after being summoned away by the Alchemist's for some secret meeting. Whilst she is gone, I have to deal with Agent Boring Borscht and Agent Scarlet. After everything had gone down last month with Lee and the Strigoi, our society decided it was best to research the fact the Lee had not been able to be reawakened by the Strigoi. And instead of doing it far, far away at Court they had sent Dimitri Belikov and Sonya Karp to us in Palm Springs. They spent their evenings at my apartment, conducting rediculous experiments in a vain attempt to discover the Strigoi anti-venom. It was not so bad when Sydney was around to ease the tension, but with her out of town, it took all of my self control not to behave like a petulant child.

I had taken to emailing Sydney on a daily basis since she had been gone. Each time, I tried to encorporate a quote from a novel or play that she had mentioned in passing. Sydney was exceptionally well educated and I felt an overwhelming desire to try convince her that I was not a complete imbecile. Today's inspiration was Les Miserable. I had seen her reading it once for school and she had commented on how heartbreakingly beautiful it was. I titled the email SEND HELP IMMEDIATELY.

 _Day 24 Situation is growing worse. My captors continue to find new and horrific ways to torture me. When not working, Agent Scarlet spends her days examining fabric swatches for bridesmaid dresses and going on about how in love she is. This usually causes Agent Boring Borscht to regale us with stories of Russian weddings that are even more boring than his usual ones. My attempts at escape have been thwarted thus far. Also, I am out of cigarettes. Any assistance or tobacco products you can send will be greatly appreciated._

 _\- Prisoner 24601_

Spending time with Sonya was not that unbareable, her skills with spirit far out weighed mine so I was learning lots but her constant babble about her up-coming nuptuals was becoming tiresome. Her partner in crime was considerably more irritating. Dimitri Belikov was the boyfriend of the first girl to truely break my heart, Rose Hathaway. They were on the run trying to prove her innocence against murdering my Aunt, the queen at the time, when they gave in to old feelings. He was not the one to blame, he was just as much a victim as I was. We were all just pawns in Rose's life but for the first time in a long time, I was playing a brand new game and it felt amazing. I just had to endure a few more weeks of the mindless spirit experiments and I was free to return to my days spent longing for Sydney in peace.

 **AN- OKAY AND IM BACK! HOPE EVERYBODY LIKED CHAPTER ONE, HOPEFULLY I DO JUSTICE TO THE GOLDEN LILY FROM ADRIAN'S PERSPECTIVE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

If Sydney was intentionally trying to make me sweat it out for a response to my email, she was doing a bang up job. It was not until very late at night that I was rewarded for my lack patience.

 _How do you know about 24601? I refuse to believe you read the book. You saw the musical, right?_

I almost laughed out loud at her return. She was 100% correct in her assumption that I had not read the book nor had I seen the musical. I could lie but she would surely catch me out on that at a later date. I sent back a quick message letting her know SparkNotes were responsible for my knowledge of Les Mis. Knowing that would get a laugh out of her, I closed my email and contemplated bed. Everything would be fine tomorrow, Sydney is flying back into Palm Spring's first thing in the morning. Tonight was Saturday, meaning Jill was free from school tomorrow and I could indulge in a little. I grabbed the bottle of good tequila from the kitchen and headed to the living room. I thought about grabbing a glass but knew it was pointless. After opening the bottle and taking a swig, I looked at my latest piece of art that I had been working on. I was attempting to paint beauty for my watercolours class, but the only image of beauty I could see were Sydney's eyes, which were proving difficult to replicate.

After an hour of trial and error, I decided that my foray into painting was done for the night. Seeing the Don Hulio was three quaters empty, it is probably for the best that the drinking is done for the night also. I stumbled into my bedroom and fell atop of my bed, unable to focus on anything but the spinning room. I had drunk way too much tonight, without Sydney nearby, my self control waivered. I had not even meant to drink so much, it was just a force of habit that I could not kick. I knew I would not rest well until Mr Hulio was emptied from my stomache into the toilet bowl. Rushing to the bathroom, I tried my hardest to not trip over the canvases I had left lying around. Once I had thrown up both the tequila and my earlier dinner, I sat down on the cold, hard bathroom floor. I was really close to falling into a pit of dispair, dissapointed that I had allowed myself to be so weak. I spread out on the floor, letting the cold floor cool my sweaty forehead. My eyes were heavy and I realised how tired I actually was.

I woke to find the sunlight streaming through the bathroom window. I had passed out on the tiled floor and I had a piece of dental floss stuck to my face. I stood up slowly, groaning as I stretched my back. My head was thumping and my mouth felt like something had died in it. Since I was already in the bathroom, it felt it was only right to actually use it for its intended function. Jumping in the shower, I attempted to wash away last night's bad behaviour. Turning the water up as high as it would go, I steamed the bathroom up. After I started to feel human again, I dressed for the day, knowing Sonya and Dimitri would be here soon for another afternoon of pointless experiments.

Before I could even attempt to muster up something for brunch, my phone chimed in the distance. It was Sonya informing me that Eddie was busy so we would have to reschedule the spirit tests for later this evening. It was well past lunchtime now, meaning Sydney was already back on the west coast. There would be a very good chance that Sage might be the one delivering Catille for the strigoi experiments tonight, and that alone made me giddy enought to run around the house and tidy it. The afternoon passed by quickly, and before I knew it there was a knock at the door. I was close to getting excited when I sensed Sonya's spirit through the door. Dissapointment spread through me, I had missed Sage more than I cared to admit to myself. I walked slowly to the door, knowing that my early evening would be spent dealing with my built up frustrations to Dimitri.

I opened the door and walked back into my apartment without acknowledging the Russian giant. He almost had to duck to fit through the door, his huge frame almost blocking the light shinning in through the open space. He was dressed in that stupid black duster coat, which was completely over the top for the desert heat here in Palm Springs. Sonya was almost completely behind him, her firey red hair tied high on her head.

"Adrian" she exclaimed, whilst rushing in to hug me. I hugged her back softly, her over-zealous enthusiasim was hard to ignore. She smiled warmly, sensing through my aura that I'd had a rough evening. She squeezed my arm and we exchanged a knowing glance. She had spent enough time around me in Sydney's presence, so she was well aware of my one sided infatuation. She made her way to the kitchen to grab a soda for her and Dimitri whilst I settled in on the couch.

"Sydney and Eddie are on their way, I thought we could continue on with some more aura readings. We need to ensure that our readings match and that we do not miss even the slightest thing. Are you feeling well enough to do this today?" Sonya asked slowly, wanting to ask if I was drunk without embaressing me in front of the Russian warlord.

"No Sonya, I am not drunk and yes I am sober enough to use spirit today" I muttered back whilst rolling my eyes. I could feel Dimitri's judging eyes on me and I refused to look up. I grabbed a book off the coffee table that Sydney had left behind one time, the history of modern literature. I had zero interest in the history of modern literature but anything was better than faking conversation with Agent Borsch. The only times I looked up was to check the window everytime I heard a car pull up in the lot outside. On the fifth jump, I was delighted to see Sydney's latte coloured car pull up out the front. I rushed to the door and opened it before she or Eddie even had a chance to knock.

"The cavalry! Thank-god!" I exclamed, overjoyed to see Sydney's shinning eyes. She attempted to hide her smile, but I could spot it from a mile away. "Nice blouse, Sage. It really brings out the khaki in your pants" I said with a hint of sarcasim. Even in her traditional, matrionly Alchemist clothing, she was stunning. She rolled her eyes at me and her and Eddie walked past me into the living room to meet Sonya and Dimitri.

"Glad your back Sydney, I've needed a little female support around here" Sonya said, whilst smiling so wide, not bothering to hide her fangs. Dimitri looked over at Sydney with pity, "I'm guessing you didn't take a nap?" he asked and I raged with jealousy knowing he was more aware of Sydney's day than I was.

"Too much to do" she said and he nodded knowingly, which drove me insane. The four of them entered into a discussion about Angeline and her progress but I could not take my eyes from Sydney. She had only been gone three days but I felt as if I needed to soak in every inch of her. Her stunning eyes seemed tired and were seeking out my couch. She had emailed me late last night and her flight had been early so I am guessing she was close to exhaustion. In my wildest dreams I would have offered her my bed to nap but there would be no way I could concentrate on these experiments knowing she was laying between my sheets without me.

I pulled up a chair alongside everyone else in the kitchen and sat down with my chin resting on the back of it. "What about you, Sage? I know we don't have to worry about you violating the dress code. Did you have fun at your Alchemist spa this weekend?". I joked with her but I was dying to see her dressed in something that would not only violate the dress code but blow my mind as well.

"If by spa, you mean underground bunker. And it was just business" she said whilst walking to the fridge. Opening the door, she searched quickly and then sighed out loud. "You promised to get me diet pop" she whined to me, her voice drained.

"I did promise that, but then I read some article that said that those artificial sweetners aren't good for you. So I figured I'd watch out for your health, your welcome" I said with a wink.

"If you want to start tackling healthy habits, I could suggest a few" Dimitri said, with a laugh. If it had been Sydney or Eddie to make the joke, I could haved quipped back and we would all be giggling by now but hearing those words come out of my enemies mouth, well it made my blood boiling.

"Wouldn't want to inconvenience you" I said cooly, my voice unable to mask my disdain. "Besides, when not hard at work with this research, I'm actually conducting a side experiment on how ciggarettes and gin increase charisma. As you might guess, the results are looking very promising". Dimitri raised his eyebrow at me, "Wait, go back. Did you say hard at work?". His voice was light and playful but once again it drove me wild. As much as my feelings for Rose were gone, the anger left over from her betrayal still coursed through my veins.

Sydney looked over at me with a smile, which seemed forced for my sake. "Research huh? I thought you were a gambling man" she mused at me. It took a moment to drag my gaze from Dimitri.

"I've been known to roll the dice now and then. Why?" I asked, shooting her a quizzical smile.

"No reason. Just wondering if you'd put your charisma research on hold and step up for a challenge. If you went twenty-fours without a ciggarette, I'd drink a can of pop. The whole can" she said with a mischevious grin. She was well aware that I had concerns for her food issues and her drinking a whole can of full sugar pop was the equivilant of me eating nothing but salad for an entire year. "You would not?" I challenged her, feeling more alive than I had in days.

"I totally would" she said, her beautiful eyes testing me.

"Half a can would put you in a coma" I said, somewhat concerned for her health.

Sonya frowned, looking between us. "Are you diabetic?" she asked Sydney.

"No" I cut in, "but Sage is convinced one extraneous calorie will make her go from super skinny to just regular skinny. Tragedy".

"Hey" she exclaimed with mock suprise. "You think it's be a tragedy to go an hour without a cigarette". Our banter had taken over the room and the other three sat seemingly amused by us.

"Don't question my steel resolve, Sage. I went without one for two hours today". The tension between us was always electruc but it felt like we were the only two in the room.

"Show me twenty-four, and then I'll be impressed" she retorted.

"You mean you aren't already?" I asked, in mock suprise. "And here I thought you were dazzled from the moment you met me".

Sonya looked between the two of us, shaking her head her head like we were adorable children. "You're missing out Sydney. I need about three of these a day to keep me focused on all this work. No detrimental effects so far". I could see Sydney's face glancing over Sonya's petite frame. Her unfounded concerns for her weight were not suprising considering she spent most of her time around Moroi women, who are genetically blessed with tiny figures. She would never be thin like Sonya or Jill but trying to convince her that was a good thing seemed like an impossible task.

"We should probably get to work. We're losing time" buzzkill Dimitri spoke up, always desperate to ruin any form of fun. Besides his evident good looks, I could not see why Rose was head over heels for such a boring sack of potatos.

"Right, this is the five minutes of valuable research time wasted. Up for more fun Catille? I know how much you love sitting around". I looked over to Eddie and he was more than willing to help out. I think if Dimitri said jump, Castille would simply ask how high.

We set up in the dinning area, with Eddie and Dimitri sat on onside and Sonya and I on the other. Sydney grabbed a book from her bag and settled in on the couch. I would have given my right arm to join her but instead I sat in to focus on the job at hand. Sonya and I flashed images on her laptop scree, ranging from kittens to violent, bloody death scenes. Both Eddie and Dimitri's aura's reflecting the same response and emotion. It was going to be another long, arduous night.

Sydney would glance up from her book every so often and I could feel her eyes watch over us. She was so wary around us everytime we used our magic and I could not blame her. Her whole life she had been taught that our magic was wrong and un-natural, something to fear. She had her obvious concerns about its use, and she did not know the half of it. Everytime I reached to use it, I knew I would feel a backlash. The darkness would come sweeping in and every fiber of my being would have to fight the urge to self medicate. When I used large amounts of it, I started to go crazy. After I had saved Jill, I had heard my dead aunt Tatiana in my head. She spoke to me like she was standing before me and it was so real. Spirit could do amazing things but right now, I needed to focus it on keeping me sane, for Jill's sake and for mine.

AN- ANOTHER ONE DONE, HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thankfully as soon as we finished for the night, Dimitri and Sonya dissapeared back to Clarence's. Unfortunately that meant Sydney was dragged off back to the prison they call school. The evening passed and I wasn't able to even have one minute alone with Sydney, Sonya had even managed to box me out of the trip to pick up dinner. I was going to have to get creative in order to get some one on one time with Sage anytime soon.

There are not many things that have the ability to shock me anymore but somehow Jill managed to knock my socks clean off with one single text message.

 _Do not freak out but Sydney got asked on a date today and she said yes. I am sure it is nothing serious, so don't start drinking!_

I stood staring at my phone for an immeasurable amount of time, unable to process the words in front of me. I had no claim on Sydney, my infatuation was a deep secret that she would never be aware of. Sage's dedication to her profession made my desires for her easy to mask but it was easier to sleep at night knowing she rested her beautiful head without dreaming of another. Whoever this kid is that had pushed himself into Sydney's life obviously could not be that important seeming she hadn't mentioned him yet but the guy must be human and not part of our society. Whether it was this guy or any other human guy on the planet, I would never be able to compete. The idea of even sitting next to a Moroi was enough to make Sydney cringe, so I wouldn't even dare to dream she could see me as anything other than a work complication.

I sat on the message for at least an hour, until I was unable to hold it any longer. I had to speak to her, the masochist in me needed to know every single detail. I contemplated jumping on a bus and heading over to Amberwood but I did not trust myself to hold my emotions in check. A phonecall would have to suffice in this situation.

"Really, Sage? A date" I asked, hoping that I was not one hundred percent transparent.

"Yes Adrian, a date" she said, sighing down the phone at me. "A real date? Not like, doing homework together?" I asked, hoping to god that it was just some science geek she was going to tutor in history. "I mean like where you go out to a movie or something. And a movie that's not part of a school assignment. Or something boring". I was starting to babble, unable to stop myself.

"A real date" she said shortly, obviously growing uncomfortable discussing her love life with me. "What's the lucky guy's name?" I proded, needing to know everything.

"Brayden" she said, barely above a whisper. What sort of name is that? His parent's obviously were tossing up between Brandon and Aiden and chose just to combine the two.

"Brayden? That's his real name?". I could tell I was really pushing my luck now, she owed me nothing.

"Why are you asking if everything is real? You think I'd make any of this up?" she asked me accusingly. I would never assume that she would lie about anything but this all just seemed so rushed and suprising.

"No, No" I assured her. "That's whats so unbelievable about it. Is he cute?". I couldn't help myself, I was a sucker for pain apparently.

"Gee, maybe I should just send you a picture to review?" her voice dripping with sarcasim.

"Yes please. And a full background check and life history". As much as I wanted it to appear that I was joking, there was a little truth to my words. If this guy was going to be taking her out, maybe we needed to know more about him. Look at Lee, we thought he was trustworthy and he turned out to be a serial killing, strigoi wannabe.

"I have to go. Why do you care so much?" she asked, having grown exasperated. I couldn't tell her the real reason why I cared, she could never know that reason.

"Because it's one of those things I never expected to to see in my lifetime. Like a comet, or world peace. I'm just used to you being single". I had not meant it to come across as a insult but the words were true. I had never wanted her to date anyone, so I assumed she just never would.

"What, you don't think any guy would be interested in me?" she barked down the phone at me, her voice filled with self doubt.

"Actually, I can imagine lots of guys being interested in you" I said honestly. It shocked me that more guys were not throwing themselves at her feet, I just never imagined her having any interest in them back.

"Oh. I have to go,bye" she mumbled quickly and hung up the phone. So she had a real date with a guy who had a made up name. It was the least memorable name I have ever heard, hopefully the guy was just as bland.

Not even an hour had passed when Jill texted again to inform me that the date was simply shakespear in the park. Any other girl and I would have just laughed it off but this seemed like the perfect date for Sage, I couldn't have planned something so Sydney -esque even if I tried my hardest. Points to Brayden for nailing the first date, my only hope is that it rains on their play in the park.

The next few days passed by painfully slowly, Sydney's stupid date flittered through my mind almost every minute of those days. It did not help that I was forced to spend said days with Agent Borscht and Scarlett. The experiments continued inconclusivley and were a huge waste of my time. The only respite I had were my classes, which actually proved to a great distraction.

The afternoon of the dreaded date came by and I had nothing to do but sit and stare at the clock. He would be picking her up at five and time moved so slowly, I swear the clock was ticking backwards. By five past five, my hands were shaking and I was fighting every urge to call her and confess my love. Instead of doing something monumentally stupid, I decided to do something only partially stupid. Grabbing the bottle of Hendricks from my liquor cabinet, I cursed myself for not keeping fresh limes in the house. I opened the freezer to find that I was plum out of ice as well. Looked like warm Gin was on the menu for me this afternoon.

After I had managed to down at least half of the bottle, I decided that it was imperative that I called Sydney straight away. I needed to know she was safe and that this Brayden kid had honest intentions. I was seconds away from calling Sage when my phone began vibrating in my hands.

"Do not call her. You are drunk and not thinking straight. Put the phone down and go to bed" Jill demanded down the phone at me. Our stupid one sided bond had sold me out again, Jill knew what I was going to do seconds after I decided to do it.

"Jailbait, we are not going to talk about this. I am ignoring the fact you know and you are meant to be ignoring the fact you know. So if I promise not to call her, will you promise not to talk to me about Sage?". Jill and I had come to a silent agreement that we would not speak about my feelings for Sydney, an agreement which was easier for both of us than actually dealing with the taboo of my desires.

"Turn your phone off Adrian" she said and then hung up the phone. I followed her instructions and not only turned my phone off but hid it in the laundry basket. With one fail swoop I drowned the remaining contents of the Hendricks and dropped the bottle to the ground. Walking to my room, I sat down on the ground next to my bed. I had once again failed myself, but this time it felt necessary. Unknowingly, Sydney Sage had turned my world upside down. This was different in everyway to when I had fallen for Rose. With her, it was like I was under a spell. She was enigmatic and charming but all those charms came at a cost. For every inch Rose offered, she took a mile. She was always needing something from everyone and we were all willing to give her anything she desired. But Sydney is different in every way. She was the most selfless, caring person I had ever met and she spent her time being so dedicated to others, that she never took a moment for herself. Well until tonight anway. Until this stupid date, with this stupid kid who had the potential to steal the love of my life away from me, without me even standing a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

For the second time this week I woke up hungover, on the floor. I was becoming a sad cliche and it was times like this that I was thankful I lived alone. The last thing I remember from the night before was sitting beside my bed, attempting to sketch when I had obviously passed out. My face was luckily unharmed after a restless night stretched out of the cheap carpet on my bedroom floor. Being down here also made it abundently clear that I needed to vacume under my bed more often, there is a rediculous amount of dust hidden there. I struggled to roll onto my back, not trusting the thumping in my head. Staring up at the sunlight on my bedroom ceiling, I am guessing that I have slept through my morning classes. It was not ideal but I would not have been in any state to show my face in public if I had by some miraculous chance woken up.

It took me about ten minutes to climb to my feet, my stomach feeling like it was on a boat in rough seas. Last nights Gin indulgence was hurting me and I only had myself to blame. I began to try to repiece my memories from last night, knowing that I had undoubtably done something else stupid besides drink myself into a stupor. I remembered hiding my phone in my laundry basket, a safe space I had decided at the time. After retrieving it from under a pair of socks that were well past their wash date, I was relieved to see that it was still switched off, meaning my alcohol impaired self had not tried again to call Sydney.

The phone came back to life and I had several messages from Jill and a voicemail from my father, which could not be good. My Father would not be calling with good news or just to say hi so I was dreading listening to whatever he had to offer. But on the otherhand, Jill's message would contain the details from Sydney's date, so that had the potential to drive me to the liquor cabinet. After careful deliberation, I decided it was better the devil you know, so I chose to listen to what my dear father had to say first.

" _Adrian, I cannot actually believe you are busy so I am assuming you are avoiding this call. I will be in San Diego this weekend for business. I will be staying at the usual place, so if you can drag yourself away from your bevy of women, perhaps you will join me for lunch. I am interested in what is keeping you so busy that you are avoiding making any decisions that might better your life"_

And with that, he hung up the phone. My father had never been one for sweet sentiment in person and his phone manner was no different. The idea if seeing him this weekend made my stomach churn even more so than it already was. I had no desire to break bread and make nice with the man who had verbally chastised me my entire life but I had been trying to get a message through to my mother ever since we had been sent to Palm Springs, with no luck. Perhaps if I met with him, I might actually be able to get some answers on how my mother is faring during her time incarcerated. I had contemplated visiting her in a spirit dream but it just seemed too inpersonal for our situation. Maybe it was also time to let my father know about how well I was doing here out west. I would not be able to clue him in on the mission and Jill's whereabouts but he might actually be impressed to know that I was in school and actually attending classes. My life progress might actully be enough to convince Daddy dearest to increase my lack of allowance. My only concern was actually getting to San Diego. I could probably get a bus or even ask Sonya for a lift but the idea of being stuck in a car with Sonya for that amount of time seemed a little overwhelming. She was well aware of my feelings for Sydney and I could not be sure that she would be able to keep quiet.

My only other option was to ask Sage for a lift. There is very little chance that she would agree to it, I would have to use every ounce of charm that I possessed. Speaking of Sydney, it was time to bite the bullet and find out if she was about to be happily married to young Brayden.

" _Date went goo, they got along well. I asked what he was like and she said he was just like her but they just shook hands at the end of the night. No need for panic, I don't think they will be running off to Vegas anytime soon :)"_

Jill sent another few messages with silly jokes, trying to put a smile on my face but the image of Sydney shaking hands at the end of the night was enough to almost clear my hangover. I suddenly had a new lease on life and everything was looking up. There was obviously no spark between this guy and Sage. If he is only shaking her hand, the guy is either gay or stupid. No man in their right mind would be dumb enought to not want to make a move on her. I checked the time and it was already well after two pm, meaning Sydeny would be driving Jill and co over to Clarence's soon for a feeding session. I rushed to shower and change before almost running out the door to catch the bus. I needed to speak to her about the San Diego trip and to see her reaction to my questioning her date. I am a great judge of character and I will be able to sense any affection she has for this guy through her aura.

The bus trip was relatively painless and the short walk was hot and sweaty. The afternoon sun was relentless, turning my face a light tinge of pink. I was out of breath by the time I reached Clarence's, from both the walk and the two cigarettes I puffed down on the way. I did not see Sage's car in the drive, so it was safe to assume I was first here. I let myself in, not bothering to knock. Dorothy greeted me and we went through to the kitchen so I could help myself to a vein in her neck. Once I had my fill of her fresh blood she offered to make me a snack and I made my way into the living room. I heard a car pull up in the drive and I was delighted to see Sydney's golden halo of hair walk up the porch steps. I was on the edge of my seat when they walked through the door, Eddie and Angeline rushing in to grab seats on the comfortable couch.

"You shook his hand?" I asked incredulously, unable to help myself. Sydney shot both Angeline and Castille a look of death, furious that they had told Jill, in turn telling me.

"Is nothing private around here?" she asked them, her eyes narrowing in on them. "No" Angeline said bluntly which drew a rare chuckle from Eddie. "Was it supposed to be a secret?" Eddie asked, momentarily worried that he had upset Sydney.

"No" she muttered softly, appearing more embaressed than angry at the situation. I am sure I am the last person in the world she wanted to be discussing this with but I was dying for details. Anything to keep her talking so I could try to get a read of her aura.

"Really? His hand?" I asked again. She only sighed in response and sunk deep into the over stuffed black leather chair. "Look, it just happened. Okay, you know what? Never mind, it's none of your business. Just let it go" she demanded but I could tell she knew I was not about to let that happen.

"With all that red hot passion, it's a wonder you guys can stay away from each other. Is there going to be a second date?" I asked jokingly, hoping to god the answer was no. Both Eddie and Angeline stared at Sydney, also eagerly waiting for her answer.

"Yes" she said, after pausing for what seemed like an eternity. "We're going on a, um, windmill tour later this week". You could have heard a pin drop in the room it fell so silent. A windmill tour? This guy was a serious dud, I wanted to fall asleep just hearing about the date this guy has planned.

"I'm going to assume that means he's flying you to Amsterdam on his private jet. If so, I'd like to come along. But not for the windmills". I had yet to travel to Amsterdam but from what I hear that city sounds like I could be seriously happy there.

"There's a huge windmill farm north of Palm Springs. It's one of the only ones in the world that does public tours" she said trying to justify their afternoon of boredom. "Wind energy is a powerful renewable resource that could have a huge impact on our country's future. It's a cool thing" she said, growing exasperated by our lack of enthusiasim.

"Cool? I see what you did there Sage. Pretty clever" I said with a smirk. I was a huge fan of puns but she had inadvertantly made one.

"It wasn't meant to be a-" she muttered back but was cut off by the sound of the living room door opening. Sonya, Clarence and Dimitri entered the room, caught up in conversation about Clarence's outlandish fears about security. He was constantly worrying about the locks of the windows and doors and he routinely had Dimitri check the latches to ensure they were not corrupted.

The conversation swayed to Sonya's wedding and I tried my best to engage and appear interested but all I wanted to do was ask Sydney about a ride down to San Diego to meet my dad. When conversation turned to our experiments, I had no choice but to actually pay attention to what was being spoken about. They discussed different experiments they still wanted to conduct, one of which involved testing the blood of both a restored Strigoi and a regular Dhampir. All this talk of drawing blood and experimenting on it was starting to make Sydney uncomfortable and I could see she was desperate to change the subject. Just then Jill walked in, her face glowing from her meal of fresh blood.

"Your turn Adrian" she said to me, not aware that I had already had my share today. I realised that this could be a perfect time to get to speak to Sydney about the drive. "Will you walk with me a sec, Sage?". She looked close to protesting so I had to put her mind to ease. "Don't worry, I'm not taking you to a feeding. I just want to ask you a quick question". I got to my feet and started to walk out of the room when she raised to her feet to join me. We had barely made it into the hallway when she muttered about not wanting to hear anymore of my witty comments on Brayden.

"My commentary is hilarious, not witty. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about" I said, coming to a halt in the hallway. I stopped short of my old room and took a deep breath. This was go time, I did not want to use a sob story to get my way. Sage respected honesty and logistics, so I had to be direct with her.

"So, it seems my old man's coming to San Diego on business next weekend". She was growing suspicious and she narrowed her eyes whilst crossing her arms. "He doesn't know why I'm here, or that I'm with Jill. He doesn't even know what city I am in. He just thinks I'm partying in California, up to no good as usual". My dad always assumed the worst in me so I expected this visit would not be a "suprise! I am proud of you" afternoon.

"Let me guess, you want to borrow my car?" she asked, giving her answer with her eyes.

"No way, I know better than that". And to be honest the thought to ask had never entered my mind. "Then what do you want?" she asked, suprised that I respected her love for that stupid car.

"I was hoping you would drive me". She groaned loudly and rolled her eyes at me. "Adrian, it takes two hours to get there" she whined to me.

"It's pretty much straight shot down the highway and I figured you'd drive a four hour round trip before giving up your car to someone else". I was willing to try every angle to get myself four hours alone in a car with her. She muttered to herself about that being true and I decided it was time to step it up a gear.

I took a step closer in to her. "Please, Sage. I know it's a lot to ask, so I'm not even going to pretend you'd benefit. I mean, you can spend the day in San Diego doing whatever you want. It's not the same as going to see solar panels or whatever with Brady, but I'd owe you- figuratively and literally. I'll pay you gas money".

"It's Brayden, and where in the world would you get gas money?". For the life of me I could never remember the kids name, there was something utterly unmemorable about it.

"I.. I'd cut back on things to come up with the extra money" I said, after hesitating a moment. I hated having to think twice about offering to pay for things but due to my current financial predicament, it was tough.

"Really? You'd give up drinking to see your dad?" she asked, not bothering to hide her suprise.

"Well, not permanently. That'd be rediculous. But maybe I could switch it up to something slightly cheaper for a while. Like...slushies. Do you know how much I love those? Cherry especially".

"Um no, those things are pure sugar" she said, shaking her head.

"Pure deliciousness, you mean. I haven't had a good one in ages" I said, trying to remember a simpler time when slushy flavours were my only concern.

"Your getting off topic" she pointed out. "Oh. Right. Well, whether I have to go on a slush-based diet or whatever, you'll get your money. And that's the other reason... I'm kind of hoping the old man might agree to up my income. You probably don't believe it, but I hate always borrowing from you. It's easy for my dad to to dodge my phone calls, but face-to-face? He can't escape. Plus he thinks it's more manly and respectable to ask for something directly. Classic Nathan Ivashkov honor". I was trying to bask the bitterness in my voice but I am pretty sure Sydney saw straight through it.

She studied me for a moment, her beautiful eyes searching mine. "Is that really what this is about? The money? You don't like him. There has to be something more here?" she asked slowly. She read me too well, knowing that I had multiple reasons for wanting to take the trip to see my father.

"The money's a big part of it. But I also need to talk to him about my mother. I need to know how she is, and he won't tell me about her. Honestly, I think he just wants to pretend it never happened- either for that reputation of his or maybe... maybe because it hurts him. I don't know, but like I said, he can't dodge if I'm right there". It was hard for me to admit that I was also seeking a tiny bit of approval from my dad as well but I could sense that Sydney had the same issues with her dad. "Plus. I don't know. It's stupid. But I thought... well maybe he'd be impressed that I was sticking to college this time. Probably not, though". I looked down, not wanting her to see how much it actually hurt that my father was constantly dissapointed in me.

Sydney took her time to respond, as if she was sympathising with me silently. "Why me? You could've asked Sonya or Dimitri to drive you. They probably would've even let you borrow their rental car".

A small smile crossed my face. "I don't know about that. And I think you know why I didn't want to risk being trapped in a car with our Russian friend. As for the rest... I don't know Sage. There's something about you... you don't always judge like the others. I mean you do. Your more judgemental than any of them in some ways but there's an honesty to it. I feel... comfortable around you I guess".

She paused, her mind ticking over. "Okay. I'll do it. Email me what time you need to leave".

I was utterly shocked. I had never in my wildest dreams actually imagined she would say yes. "Really?" I asked, worried she would change her mind.

"You gave me that whole pitch and didn't think I'd agree, did you? she asked whilst laughing. She was right, I honestly did not think she would agree to be alone with me for such a long period of time. Her aura gave nothing away during our conversation either. Her purple flecks trickled through her yellow aura, masking her true thoughts and feelings.

"No" I admitted. "I can't always tell with you. I cheat with people, you know. I'm good at reading faces, but I pick up a lot from auras and act like I just have amazing insight. I haven't learnt to toally understand humans, though. You've got the same colours, but different feel".

"What colour is mine?" she asked softly. She was never comfortable discussing my magic but this seemed like a safe topic.

"Yellow, of course" I answered quickly, as if I expected her to be aware what yellow stood for. "Of course?" she asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Smart, analytical types usually have yellow". I felt an overwhelming desire to both be honest with her and have some fun at the same time. "You've got a little purple here and there, though. That's what makes you interesting" I said with a mischevious smirk.

"What's purple mean?" she asked, and I felt it safer to avoid answering the question. "Gotta go Sage. Don't want to keep Dorothy waiting". I had already seen Dorothy but I now needed an escape plan.

"Come on. Tell me what purple is" she demanded, stepping closer towards me.

I turned the knob to the door, almost stepping inside my old room. "I will if you join us?".

"Adrian" she exclaimed. I laughed out loud and waltzed into the room, closing the door behind me. I needed a moment to myself to bask in the glory of what had just happened. Sydney had agreed to drive me to see my father, meaning she had to care for me just a little. It went above and beyond her call of duty. Four hours alone in a car with Sage, I may have just died and gone to heaven.

 **AN- ANOTHER ONE DAY. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS ONE. IT WAS ALWAYS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE CHAPTERS BECAUSE IT MENTIONS WHERE I LIVE, AMSTERDAM. I HOPE EVERYONE IS STILL ENJOYING READING IT. ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIMS OR IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six

I took my time returning to the sitting room but still managed to arrive back at the same time as Sydney. She took a seat on the couch and Sonya smiled brightly down at her. "Sydney, we just had a wonderful idea" she cooed. Sydney glanced over at me nervously, unsure of why this wonderful idea would involve her. "We were just talking about the reports from the night... of the incident. Both the Moroi and the Alchemist's said the Strigoi had trouble with your blood too, correct?" Sonya asked Sydney, with absolutely no awareness of Sage's aversion to wanting to talk about that night.

"Yes" Sydney answered cautiously, her waivering voice betraying her false bravado. The Strigoi had attempted to drink from Sydney but was not able to stomach even a drop. I'm sure that night still haunt's Sydney and talking about it in a room full of Moroi and Dhampir's is probably not what she would ever want.

"Obviously, your not restored Strigoi, but we'd like to take a look at your blood too. Maybe there's something about it that could help us. A small sample should suffice". Sonya had laid it on the line, she wanted Sydney's blood. Sure it was not in the typical way that a vampire might take blood from a human but the principal therory was still there.

All eye's were now on Sydney and she was attempting to sink further into the couch to avoid the conversation. "It was only one Strigoi's opinion. And you know they don't like humans as well as you guys. That's probably all it was". I don't know whether Sydney was trying to justify the Strigoi's actions or change the subject but neither was working with Sonya.

"Perhaps, but there's no harm done in checking" Sonya interjected, still oblivous to Sydney's ever growing discomfort. "I think it's a waste of time, we know spirit is involved, and I have no connection to that" Sydney stated, trying her hardest to be strong but her fear was radiating through her aura, which should have been evident to Sonya.

"I think it would be helpful, please?" Sonya asked, her voice pleasant but she was starting to plead. Sydney looked around her, her face seemed overwhelmed and awkward. "I'd rather not" she responded tamely, her professional politeness masking her fear.

Dimitri had been watching her discomfort grow and put it down to fear of the proceedure. "It won't hurt, if that's what your afraid of. We don't need any more than what a doctor would take" he said softly.

"No" Sage responded defiantly, shaking her head in protest. Dimitri decided to keep pushing Sydney, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. "Sonya and I both have training for this sort of thing. You don't have to worry -" and that's where I cut him off.

"She said no, okay?" I almost shouted. Sydney had not stuttered and she had not been on the fence. I could see she was feeling the pressure and I could no longer stand by and watch them bully her into doing something she was not comfortable with.

Every single person in the room stopped to stare at me, shocked at my sudden outburst. "How many times does she have to refuse?" I demanded, staring down Sonya and Dimitri. "If she doesn't want to do it, then that's all there is too it. This has nothing to do with her. This is our science project. She's here to protect Jill and has plenty to do. So stop harassing her already!". It was the most I had ever spoken to Dimitri since everything had gone down with Rose and I, so I am sure there was some residual anger in my defiant attack but my overwhelming need to protect Sydney trumped any past vendetta I had.

"Harrassing is kind of a strong word" Dimitri said, defending his and Sonya's actions. His face was calm but I could see he was shocked to see such an outpour of emotion from me. I lived my life trying to pretend like the Russian did not exist, so he was understandably suprised.

"Not when you keep pushing someone who wants to be left alone, stop ganging up on her". I shot Sydney a glance to see if she had grown any less fearful but her face was just as shocked as everyone elses.

Sonya glanced back and forth between myself and Sydney, "Adrian, Sydney... we aren't trying to upset anyone. We just really want to get to the bottom of this. I thought all of you did. Sydney's always been so supportive". It was clear that Sonya was still in the dark to Sydney's real reason for not donating her blood. Her alliance to Alchemist's had trained her to believe that vampire's only needed humans for blood and right now Sonya was playing straight into that steryotype.

"It doesn't matter. Take Eddie's blood. Take Belikov's blood. Take your own for all I care. But if she doesn't want to give hers, than that's all there is to it. She said no. The conversation is done". I was trying to stay calm but my voice was soaked with anger.

"But-" Sonya started but she was cut off quickly by Dimitri. "Let it go, Adrian is right" he said softly and the topic was dropped. The room was relatively silent and an awkward, tense mood hung over the room. I was trying to keep my anger under control but I was still seething inside. I had slowly been making progress with Sydney, convincing her that the Moroi were friend's to her and wanted nothing from her but in one afternoon, Sonya and Dimitri had reinstalled all of her fears and I was back at stage one. She was scared of us again and it broke my heart. Sage sat silently, her eyes glued to the ground. She peered up only once and we locked eyes. She attempted a small smile, one that conveyed her suprised gratitude towards me. I nodded softly back and dropped my eyeline away. I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her, assure her that I would never let anyone hurt her but right now, all she wanted is to be as far away from this room as possible.

Angeline obliviously tried to restart conversation in the room several times but it was to no avail. The afternoon was ruined and it was best to just call it a day. Sydney began to gather the group to head back to school.

"Adrian, do you need a lift home?" she asked softly, still unsure of how to approach me after my earlier outburst. I shot her a huge grin and told her she was my hero. The drive back to my place was quiet, but not a peaceful silence. Eddie was eyeing me cautiously, as if I was a bomb that was about to explode at any time. Sydney pulled up to my house and shot me one final look. I had never before been able to convey a conversation with just eye contact but it was if I could read Sage's mind. I had protected her today, and no one had ever defended her like that before. We shared a final smile and I jumped out of the car, wanting to exit before I ruined my moment. I glanced back at the car as I opened the door to my apartment but it was long gone down the street. I knew the moment I left the car that the conversation would immediately turn to my behaviour but for the first time ever, the gossiping would be about my good behaviour for once.

 **AN- JUST A SHORT ONE TONIGHT SORRY GUYS. I HAVE HAD A BUSY FEW WEEKS SO I AM A LITTLE BEHIND BUT HOPEFULLY I CAN GET A FEW CHAPTERS UP THIS WEEK :) ENJOY**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sydney's second date with Braydon was lined up for Thursday afternoon, so I decided to immerse myself with my classes to distract myself. I spent my time painting with loud music blaring, trying my hardest to cloud my mind with lyrics of classics songs rather than images of Sydney and her boring boyfriend.

By the time Saturday morning rolled around, I was on edge about both seeing my father and also spending at least four hours alone in a car with Sydney. We had planned for Sage to pick me up from my place but I knew she had a third date planned with Brady for the morning. The longer I sat around, the more I tortured myself with mental pictures of Sydney smiling and laughing whilst talking politics with her intellectual equal. If I stayed in my apartment any longer than I would be forced to start drinking, something my dad would expect for the visit, so I jumped on the first bus that would take me over the the Amberwood Campus.

Luckily Sydney's car was still in the lot when I arrived, meaning she was still on her date. If I played my cards right I might even be able to get an introduction, much to Sage's disgust, I'm sure. I took a seat on a bench in the shade alongside the group's car, hoping that Sydney wasn't too far away. I was in the middle of a pretty intense game of Tetris on my phone when I saw a brand new, silver Mustang pull into the parking lot with a shocked Sydney sitting in the passenger seat. I had taken her by suprise and she obviously very unimpressed that I was sitting here waiting for her. The car pulled up in a no parking zone and Sydney cautiously stepped out and walked over with a fairly good looking guy. He was tall and attractive in a non-threatening type way but there was something utterly unmemorable about him.

I jumped up from my seat and walked towards an unhappy looking blonde Alchemist. "Wasn't I supposed to pick you up?" Sydney barked at me and looked back at Braydon with trepidation.

"Sonya had some errands to run and offered to drop me here whilst she was out. Figured we'd save you some trouble" I said quickly, blatently lying. If Sydney knew I had taken a bus down here just to meet her new beau, she would be severely angry.

Sydney sighed loudly and looked quickly back at me. "This is Brayden, Brayden this is Adrian". I put my hand out to shake and the guy looked me up and down. "I've heard so much about you" I said as he slowly shook my hand, squeezing with extra pressure to assert his dominance.

Braydon smiled warmly at me, "I've never actually heard of you. I didn't even know Sydney had another brother". Ouch. So Sage had gone out of her way to ensure Braydon knew nothing of me, which I could not completely be suprised by.

"It never came up" Sydney muttered quickly, avoiding eye contact with me. "Your still in high school right? You must have a side job to make those car payment, though. Unless your one of those slackers who tries to get money off their parents". This was a case of the pot calling the kettle black, I was indeed the slacker that I had just made fun off.

Braydon looked back at me with a look of indignation. "Of course not. I work almost every day in a coffee shop". I wiped the smile from my face and decided to it was time to play the protective older brother role. "A coffee shop? I see. I suppose it could be worse" I said, not bothering to mask my mocking tone.

"Adrian" Sage exclaimed, but Braydon gave her a look to silence her. "Well, it's not like I'm going to work there forever. I've already been accepted to USC, Dartmouth and Stanford" he said defensively. It was fairly impressive that he had early admission to three different college's but I was not about to admit that in front of Sydney.

"I guess that's respectable. Although, I've always thought of Dartmouth as the kind of school people go to when they can't get into Yale or Harv-"

"We really need to go" Sydney interjected whilst grabbing my arm. The electricity I always feel when we touch shot through my arm and left me reeling. She was attempting to drag me off to my car, "We don't want to get caught in traffic" she exclaimed and Braydon went into a boring speech about traffic patterns and various attractions in San Diego. I jumped into the car, satisfied that I had made quite the impression upon on the young man. He seemed fairly mild mannered but I had managed to agitate the guy successfully.

After a moment, Sage joined me in the car and looked over with anguish. "Really? You couldn't of just said nice to meet you and let it go?" She asked whilst starting the car quickly. I could see that she was not actually mad at me, she knew what she was getting into when she introduced him to me.

I pushed my seat back to the reclined position. "Just looking out for you, sis. Don't want you ending up with some deadbeat. Believe me, I'm an expert in that sort of thing". I almost vomitted in my mouth after calling her sis but my point remained the same. This guy was not worthy of her, no guy on earth was, especially not me.

"Well, I appreciate your insider knowledge, but I'll manage this on my own, thanks just the same" she muttered sarcastically. "Come on, a barista? Why not some business intern?" I asked her, needing to know what it was about this guy that made her want to date him.

"I like that he's a barista. He always smells like coffee" she said wistfully. I rolled my eyes over at her and rolled the window down to let the breeze run over my face. It was just after midday and the sun was beating down on us. "I'm suprised you let him drive you around, especially considering the way you freak out if anyone touches the controls in your car".

"Like the window? When the air conditioning is on?". I took the hint and rolled the window back up. "He wants to drive, so I let him. Besides, I like the car". So she likes the mustang, big suprise. Sage was a massive car buff and it was a sweet ride. Much more impressive than the bus that I ride.

"That is a nice car, though I never took you for the type to go for status symbols". I knew she wasn't but she was just so easy to mess with. "I don't" she said quickly. "I like it because it's an interesting car with a long history".

"Translation: status symbol". Sydney sighed and groaned about how this was going to be a long drive. We actually made pretty good time down the highway, stopping only once for coffee, which I had to get Sydney to spot me for. The closer we got to Palm Spring's, the closer we got to an awful afternoon ahead with my father. Obviously I would not be able to discuss what I was in California for or where I was exactly living but he would expect a status report on my life and for once he might not be completely dissapointed in me.

My silence was obviously unsetteling to Sydney, "Have you guys learned anything from Eddie and Dimitri's blood?" she asked, desperate to bring me out of my shell. Of all the things she could have started a conversation about, blood was almost the last thing I ever would have guessed she would want to talk about.

I glanced up at her in suprise, "Didn't expect you to bring that up". She smiled awkwardly, remembering the the confrontation from the other afternoon. "Hey, I'm curious about the science of it. I just didn't want to participate". I had to respect her honesty. She was a scientist by nature and by profession so it was only natural for her to have an interest in the experiments.

"Not much to tell so far. They sent the samples off to the lab- one of your labs I think- to see if there's anything physically different between the two. Sonya and I did pick up a... oh, I don't know how to describe it. Like, a "hum" of spirit in Belikov's blood. Not that him having magic blood should suprise anyone. Most people seem to think everything he does is magic". I had not intended to go on a Dimitri inspired rant but when I start, it is tough to stop sometimes.

"Oh come on, that's unfair" Sydney argued. "Is it? You've seen the way Castille worships him. He wants to be just like Belikov when he grows up. And even though Sonya is usually the spokesperson for our research, she won't breath without checking with him beforehand. "What do you think Dimitiri? Is this a good idea Dimitri? Please give us your blessing so that we can fall down and worship you Dimitri".

She shook her head at me in exasperation. "Again- unfair. They're research partners. Of course she is going to consult him". Sydney was so logical that of course she saw this from Dimitri's perspective. "She consults him more tha me" I pushed back at her.

"They've both been Strigoi, they've kind of got a unique inisight to this". She was right, but it still didn't help the anger I held towards Dimitri. "Okay. I'll give you points for that. But you can't argue that there was any competition between me and him when it came to Rose. You saw them together. I never had a chance. I can't compare". As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I was kicking myself. Bringing up Rose around Sydney was always a mistake, they are somewhat friends which makes Sage more inclined to take Rose's side in this situation.

"Well why do you have to?" she asked and I took my time to answer. "Because I wanted her" I mutter softly, hoping to god she didn't actually hear me. "Do you still want her?" Sydney asked, glancing at me cautiously. This was a dangerous question because all I could possibly answer was a declaration of my love for her but that was obviously not going to happen. The safest option for me was just to keep quiet and avoid her question all together.

Sydney picked up that I didn't want to talk about Rose. "Look, you and Dimitri are two different people. You shouldn't compare yourself to him. You shouldn't try to be like him. I mean, I'm not not going to sit here and rip him apart or anything. I like Dimitri. He's smart and dedicated, insanely brave and ferocious. Good in a fight. And he's just a nice guy".

I scoffed, maybe I had underestimated Sydney's feeling for Braydon since she was harbouring some secret admiration for Dimitri. "You left out dreamy and ruggedly handsome". She rolled her eyes at me and continued on. "Hey, your pretty easy on the eyes too. And don't underestimate yourself. Your smart too, and you can talk yourself out of- and into- anything. You don't even need magical charisma". Sydney was trying to compliment me and build my confidence but so far she had not been successful so far.

"So far I'm not seeing a lot of difference between me and a carnival con-man". She laughed loudly and gave me a genuine smile. "Oh, stop. You know what I mean. And your also one of the most fiercely loyal people I know- and caring, no matter how much you pretend otherwise. I see the way you look after Jill. Not many people would've traveled across the country to help her. And almost no one would have done what you did to save her life".

I let her words sink in, she found me loyal and caring but what was that in comparison to brave, ferocious and ruggedly handsome. "But what are loyal and caring really worth?". She looked over at me with what I can only describe as a look of compassion in her eyes. "To me? Everything" she said softly.

Her words rendered me speechless. Never did I think she saw my weaknesses as strengths and I never actually thought she would find me endearing in any way. We fell into a comfortable silence but I could not help myself from continually staring over at her. She had paid me one of the biggest compliments anyone had ever given me and from her it meant so much more. I spent the remainder of the drive replaying her words over and over in my mind. "To me? Everything"...

 **AN- ANOTHER ONE DOWN! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITES, CANNOT WAIT TO WRITE IT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapte Seven

My father was staying at the most over the top, decadent resort in Palm Springs. The grounds were sprawling, and the terrace overlooked the glistening, crystal blue ocean. Every inch closer I got to the resort, the sickening feeling in my stomach increased. I had not even bothered to say goodbye to my father when we left for the mission, I had simply left a note saying that I was heading to California. He had tried to call several times and I had called him back at times I knew he would not answer. Missed calls generally summed up my relationship with my father pretty well, neither of us had any desire to communicate with the each other but we put on a good show of it.

I couldn't of jumped out of the car any faster when we pulled into the lot. I was in desperate need of a cigarette to calm my fried nerves. I was dragging my feet whilst sucking down nicotine. I could feel Sydney's judgemental eyes giving my crumpled clothing a once over. I definately could have dressed better for the occasision but in typical Adrian Ivashkov fashion, I found the most wrinkled outfit I could find and rolled around in it some more. My father expects very little, so I don't like to over deliver.

We walked into the reception and grabbed the elevator to the second floor. Being in an enclosed space with Sage in any other situation would have been heaven to me but right now this was an elevator ride to doom. The doors opened and I heard Sydney visably gasp. In front of us was an enormous glass wall that showcased a dramtic view of the Pacific Ocean. "Take a closer look while I call the old man" I told her and she did not need to be told twice, social decency was the only thing stopping her from running over to the window.

I grabbed my phone and dialed daddy dearest, hoping to god he would answer and tell me he had already left town. "Are you here?" he answered gruffly. My father, the conversationalist. "Yup, I am down on lobby two" and with that he hung up the phone. I looked back over to see a mesmerized Sydney gazing out at the ocean with a look of wonderment on her face. Sydney seldomly shows her true smile to the world, instead offering a professional polite one. Her eyes were shinning bright and her smile genuine. I made my way back over to her but she was so transfixed by the view that she did not even notice that I was standing close beside her. She turned around after being startled by a young child being called by her parent and was suprised to see me standing so close by. We were only inches apart, which made her flinch and move away slightly. "How about some warning next time?" she said, shocked by our closeness.

I smiled at her and chose not to be insulted by her reaction. "I didn't want to interrupt, you looked happy for a change". She screwed her face up in a twist, "For a change? I'm happy lots of the time" she countered back at me. In a normal situation, I would have had several snarky comments lined up but I stopped dead in my tracks. All I really wanted in this life was for Sydney to be happy, deleriously happy. And if it could not be me that makes her that happy, I need to make sure she still was content in life.

"Does that Brendan guy, does he make you happy?" I asked, desperate for the answer but also anxious that it might break my heart. "Brayden" she muttered, searching my face to see if she was walking straight into a set up. "I guess. Yeah. I mean, he doesn't make me unhappy" she answered. An instant smile plastered my face, and it was all I could do from stopping myself laughing out loud.

"Red hot answer if ever there was one. What do you like about him? Aside from his car? And that he smells like coffee?" I asked, being a sucker for punishment. She took a moment to mull my question over, which seemed like another good sign for me. If she had to think about why she liked him she obviously was not head over heels for the guy. But as long as she was involved with him, I had to keep my distance, romantically.

"I like that he's smart. I like that I don't have to dumb myself down around him" she said whistfully and it made me frown. "Do you do that for a lot of people?" I asked and she laughed bitterly. "A lot? Try all the time. Probably the most important thing I've learned at Amberwood is that people don't like to know how much you know. With Brayden, there's no censoring for either of us. I mean, just look at this morning. One minute we were talking about Halloween costumes and the next we were discussing the ancient Athenian origins of democracy".

I furrowed my brow in confusion, "I'm not going to claim to be a genius, but how the hell did you make that leap?". She laughed at me, a genuine pleasant giggle, "Oh, our halloween costumes. We're dressing greek, from the Athenian era".

"Of course, no sexy cat costume for you. Only the most dignified, feminist attire would do" I joked with her. She shook her head instantly, "Feminist? Oh no, Not Athenian women. They're about as far from feminist as you can- well forget it, it's not important" she muttered and I did a double take. "That's it, isn't it?" I asked, leaning in towards he and was pleasantly suprised when she didn't instantly move away. "What?" she exclaimed. "You stopped yourself just now. You dumbed it down for me". I never wanted her to censor herself or feel like she could not speak about academia with me. I may not be her intellectual equal but I always wanted her to feel she could confide in me.

"Yeah I kind of did" she said sheeplishly. "Why" I pushed her to answer. "Because you really don't want to hear about ancient Athens, any more than you want to hear Brayden talk about chaos theory". She was right, I did not want to hear Brayden talk about anything, at all, ever. "That's different, he's boring. You make learning fun. Like a children's book or after school special. Tell me about your Athenian women". She smiled at me softly, "Most Athenian women weren't educated. They mostly stayed inside and were just expected to have kids and take care of the house. The most progressive women were the hetaerae. They were like entertainers and high class prostitutes. They were educated and a little flashier. Powerful men kept their wives at home to raise children and then hung out with the hetaerae. Like I said, really not important".

I laughed at her abridged verson of Athenian history. "I don't know, I find prostitutes vastly important". I heard someone approach behind us and a tall shadow cast upon us. "Well, how refreshing to see that things haven't changed" my father chimed in and we both turned to see an unimpressed Nathan Ivashkov standing in front of us. We were still standing very close and Sage jumped backwads quickly, embarressed she had been caught in somewhat of a compromising position. My father looked just as he always did, angry and displeased with life.

"Dad, always a pleasure" I said without any enthusiasim in my voice. He gave my choice of clothing a once over and looked even more judgemental than Sydney did. He turned his attention to Sage and noticed the golden lily tattooed upon her cheek. "Nathan Ivashkov" he said, extending his hand to Sydney. In her defence, she did not even hesitate with reach for his hand and introducing herself. "I met Sage while I was bumming around out here, she was nice enough to give me a ride out here from L.A. today since I don't have a car"

"That's a long drive" my father said gruffly, shocked that anyone would be willing to go so far out of their way for little old me.

" I don't mind Sir" Sydney said to my father. "I'll go get some work done. You want to text me when you're ready to go?" she asked, obviously desperate to escape the mini Ivashkov family reunion. "Work? Come on Sage, go buy a bikini and enjoy the pool while your hanging out" I said, trying to picture her in said bikini in my mind.

My father looked over at me incredulously, "You made her drive you out here and now you're going to make her wait around for you?". Sage tried her best to interject but my father was having none of it. "She's an Alchemist, not a chauffer. There's a big difference. Come, Miss Sage. If you've wasted your day driving my son here, the least I can do is buy you lunch". Sage shot me a panicked look and my head was exploding. Lunch was not about to go well and the last person in the world I wanted to witness it was Sydney.

"Dad-" I attempted but was cut off too soon. "I insist. Pay attention and learn common courtesy". He turned and walked towards the elevator, not even checking to see if we were following him. Sydney looked over to me, her face full of shock. "Should I find a reason to leave?" she whispered softly. I would love for her to dissapear but my father would just see that as a failing on my behalf. "Not when he uses his "I insist" voice" I muttered in response. We both followed along behind him, like misbehaving children being roused on by our father. To be honest, that was exactly what was happening.

We walked towards the lift and I could see Sage's face was saddened by having to leave the gorgeous view behind. We stepped inside and my father pressed the button for basement. The tension in the lift was unbareable, my father obviously just as unhappy to see me as I was him. The elevator chimed and the doors opened to a darkened pub. The room was decorated with old wooden beams and dated black leather booths. The maitre'd accompanied us to our table and promptly took our drink order. After perusing the menu, I ordered a martini, the most expensive one on the menu since lunch was on Nathan Ivashkov.

"It's barely noon" my father chided, whilst staring down his nose at me. "I know, I'm suprised I held out that long too" I joked back but my father just ignored me. He turned to Sydney to engage her in conversation about the Alchemist's and her job with them. In a perfect world I would have had supportive and pleasant parents and I would have loved to introduce Sydney to them. But my real life father meeting my real life dream girl was definately not something I was enjoying.

"Well Adrian, what is it that you wanted?" my father asked, drawing my attention back to the table. He seemed more interested in engaging Sage than dealing with my petulant attitude. "Oh, did you just notice I was here? I thought you'd come to see Sydney". It was a low blow and I could see that Sage just wanted to spontaneously combust.

"Why must every question yield some difficult answer with you?" dad wearily answered. "Maybe it's the kind of questions you ask, Dad" I countered back, angry that our conversation had already gotten off on the wrong foot.

An uncomortable silence fell upon the table, so I took the time to sample my over priced drink. "Adrian's in college, he's taking art classes. He's very talented" Sydney spat out. I looked over at her with an amused look on my face, trying to hide an all knowing grin.

"Yes, he's done that before. It didn't last" my dad responded flatly, unimpressed with my new devotion to art. "Different time, different place. Things can change, people can change" Sydney said. My heart was warmed by her desire to defend me to daddy dearest but her words were falling upon deaf ears. My father turned the the passing waiter and went straight ahead and ordered for the three of us without even asking for our opinions or desires. Everything that he had ordered was calorie laden and dripping with fat.

"Heavy handed much dad? You didn't even ask if we minded you ordering" I muttered but my dad still was oblivious to my concerns. Nathan Ivashkov knew best and there was no arguing with him.

"You see? That's exactly how you operate. You assume you know best for everyone. You just go ahead and make these decisions, not bothering to consult with anyone, because you're so certain your right". I could not hold my tongue and my fathers attitude had angered me.

"In my vast experience, I am usually right. When you to posess that kind of experience- when you can actually claim to be an authority on, well, anything- you too can be trusted with important decisions". My father's pig headedness was driving me crazy and I hated that Sydney had to sit and watch this spectacle.

"This is lunch. Not a life or death decision. All I'm saying is that you could have at least made some effort to include others. Obviously your "vast experience" doesn't apply to normal courtesies". My father rolled his eyes and looked over at Sydney, "Have I been anything but courteous to you, Miss Sage?" My father asked her as I drowned the rest of my martini and signaled for another.

"Leave her out of it, don't try to manipulate her to prove a point" I shot back at him, protecting the woman I loved against my father. "I hardly need to manipulate her to prove my point, I think it's made" my father chided in.

The tension at the table had reached an uncomfortable high, "Lunch will be fine, I need to try more things anyway" Sydney conceeded, desperate to appease my father. "Don't give in to him Sydney, that's how he get's away with walking all over people- especially women. He's done it to my mom for years". The waiter had just arrived to replace my empty martini and he could not have been happier to get away from the table.

"Please, leave your mother out of this" my father said with a heavy sigh. "Should be easy enough, seeing as you always do. I've been trying to to get an answer out of you for weeks on how she's doing. Hell, I've just been trying to figure out where she's even at. Is that so hard for you to give up? She can't be in maximum security. They must let her get letters" I exclaimed, desperate for some form of emotional response from my father.

"It's better that you don't have contact with her while she's incarcerated" my father said knowingly, visably shocking Sydney with his cold attitude towards my mother. "There we go again, you knowing what's best for everyone. You know, I'd really, really like to think you're keeping this avoidance attitude with her because it hurts too much. I know that if the woman I loved was locked away, I'd be doing everything in my power to reach her. For you? Maybe it's too hard. Maybe the only way you can cope without her it to block her out- and by keeping me away too. I could almost understand that".

"Adrian..." my father started but I cut him off before he could continue. "But that's not it, is it? You want to distance us and pretend what she doesn't exist. She's ruined the family reputation".

My father stared me down and sneered, "Considering your own reputation, I'd think you would see the wisdom in not associating with someone who has done what she's done". I was getting angier and angrier and it took all my focus to not shout at him across the table. "What, screw up? We all screw up. Everyone makes mistakes. That's what she did. It was bad judgement, that's all. You don't cut off the people you love like that".

""She did it because of you" my father spat at me. "Because you didn't leave well enough alone with that dhampir girl. You had to flaunt your relationship with her, nearly getting yourself in as much trouble as her in your aunt's muder. That's why your mother did what she did- to protect you. Because of your irresponsibility, she's in prison now. All of this is your fault".

I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me and I picked up my drink just so I had something to do with my hands other than hit my father. It was a low blow but it was what I had believed all along. The food had just arrived and the waiters looked even more uncomfortable than I felt.

"Mr Ivashkov, it's unfair to blame Adrian for her choices. Especially when he didn't even realise what she was doing. I know he would do anything for her. If he's been able to stop this- or take her place- he would have". Sydney had spoken up against her better judgement and was trying to take on my father, something almost unheard of.

"You're sure of that, huh? Well, Miss Sage, I'm sorry to shatter your illusions, but it seem's you- like so many other young women- have been fooled by my son's fast-talking ways. I can assure you, he has never done anything that didn't serve his own interests first. He has no inniative, no ambition, no follow through. From a very early age, he was constantly breaking the rules, never listening to what other's had to say if it didn't suit what he wanted. I'm not really suprised his college attempts have failed- and I assure you, this one will too- because he barely made it out of high school. It wasn't even the drinking, the girls or the stunts he pulled... he just didn't care. He ignored his work. It was only through our influence and checkbook that he managed to graduate. Since then, it's been a constant downward spiral. Honestly, I don't even mind the drinking so much, as long as it knocks him out and keeps him quiet. You think his mother suffers now? I assure you, she's far better off. She was up countless nights, crying over whatever trouble he'd gotten himself into. Keeping him away from her now isn't about me or him. It's for her. At least for now, she doesn't have to hear about his latest antics or worry about him. Ignorance is bliss. She's in a better place not having any contact with him, and I intend to keep it that way". My father finished his rant and went on to dish out the food waiting for us on the table as if he had not just dealt me a leathal blow.

Sydney sat shaking her head, utterly shocked at my dad's abrasive and cruel attitude towards me. "Really dad? I come all the way here to see you, to ask you to give me some way to contact her... and this is all I get? That she's better off not talking to me?". I was physically keeping my cool but my temper was close to exploding. My father looked over at me startled, "Is that the only reason you came here?".

I looked at the ground, knowing that there was no possible way I would ever grovel to this man again for money. "I also thought... well, that maybe you'd want to hear how I'm doing? I thought you might be glad to hear that I'm doing something useful?". It was a big call but I was hoping somewhere deep inside, my fathers paternal instinct might actually exist.

My dad looked over at me and suddenly laughed. "Ah, your joking. I was puzzled for a moment". That was the breaking point. I had come and listened to his insults, be hurt by his words and now he laughed at personal progress. "I'm done" I declared. I took the rest of my martini down in one gulp and stormed out. I hated leaving Sage at the table but I had been thoroughly embaressed enough for one day. Every bad thought I had ever had about myself my father had just confirmed he also believed. And worst of all, he voiced them in front of the one person's whose opinion I actually cared about. I rushed to the stairs and took them two at a time, almost running out through the front doors into the hot afternoon sun. I needed a cigarette and I needed one now.

 **AN- ANOTHER ONE DOWN, PLEASE ENJOY :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The afternoon sun was in full force so I quickly took shade under an overgrown tree. My father had completely and utterly emasculated me in front of Sydney and made it blatently obvious that he did not care for me at all. My parents had once been happy but now it was apparent that I was the root of the marriage breakdown. My inability to cope with spirit had driven a wedge between my parents and my father was not afraid to let me know.

I was mid way through my cigarette when Sydney came running across the the lot, looking for me everywhere. Her frantic eyes were scanning the resort and when she spotted me she let out a visable sigh of relief. She walked over to me cautiously, as if she was not quite sure what she would be walking into.

"Adrian, are you okay?" she asked, her voice waivering. I took a long drag of my smoke before answering, not trusting my nerves. "Is that really a question you want to ask Sage?". She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, "He was out of line. He had no business saying any of that about you". The only thing worse than sympathy was pity and it was written all over Sage's face. I dropped my cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, "Let's just go back to Palm Springs" I muttered and started to walk back to the car. Sydney had faltered behind me and was eyeing me suspiciously. "We should get you some water or something. You took down that vodka pretty fast". Even in my darkest moments, Sage had a way of digging me out of my hole. "Takes a lot more than that to make me sick. I won't throw up in your car, I promise. I just don't want to stick around and risk seeing him again". She conceeded and we headed towards the car.

Sage was smart enough to not push me to talk on the drive home. What I feeling right now was just as bad as any spirit backlash I had ever experienced. My phone was vibrating like crazy in my pocket but I knew it would be Jill and I was not ready for her upbeat pep talk just yet. We had been driving in silence for about an hour when we took an exit from the highway and pulled up at a rundown gas station. "What's up? You've got half a tank?" I asked her and she said she just gave me a shy smile and said she would be right back. I assumed she just needed to use the bathroom and was to polite to say as much.

About five minutes later there was a knock on my window and I turned to see a grinning Sage standing beside the car. I got out utterly confused, "What's going on?" I asked her and she went to hand me a gigantic plastic cup. "Slushies, cherry for you. But you have to drink it out here though. I don't want to risk the car". So this is what my life had come to, the girl of my dreams had witnessed my father emotionally destroy me and had felt slushies were the remedy. "What is this? A pity party for me? Because I'm so pathetic?". I could not even meet her eyeline, my heart broke when I thought about what her opinion of me must be now.

Sydney rolled her eyes and scolded me, "It's not always about you. I saw the sign and wanted a slush. Figured you'd want one too. If you don't. I'll throw it away". She had barely gotten one step away from me when I grabbed her arm to stop her. I met her eyes and silently thanked her. I took my slushie and we leant against the car and enjoyed the cool drink in the hot sun.

"Man, I forgot how good these things are. What kind did you get?" I asked her, appreciating every single second of this normal moment we were sharing. "Blue raspberry" she said softly and we went back to drinking in comfortable silence. My mood was still dark but with one small gesture, Sydney had showed more empathy and care for me than my father had my entire life. She also had the pressure of having an overbearing father and in this moment, no one understood me better than she did. When we finished up, I threw the rubbish into the trash can and we were back on our way to Palm Springs.

Staring into the afternoon sun, I sighed wearily and rubbed my eyes. "God, those were awesome. I think I needed that. The vodka may have hit me harder than I thought. I'm glad you decided to branch out onto something that wasn't coffee for a change" I said with a laugh. "Hey, if they'd had coffee flavour I would've gotten it" she joked back with me and suddenly all felt right in the world again. It was just me and Sage driving into the sunset, joking about coffee.

But jokes could only go so far unfortuntely. I would have to address this elephant in the car sooner or later. "You know what the worst part of all that was?" I asked suddenly and I knew Sage was aware we were talking about my dad and not slushies. "What?"

"You'd think it'd be that I didn't get the money or that he just ripped my life apart or that he has no faith in me sticking to college. But that's okay. I'm used to that from him. What really bothers me is that I really did ruin my mum's life". I had never said the words out loud but speaking them now almost broke me. I had felt this way for so long but had never dared to utter the words. Once I said them, I would have to deal with the emotional fallout and coping with high stress situations was not one of my strong suits.

"I can't imagine you did" she said, clearly shocked by what I had said. "Like you pointed out, we still love people who make mistakes. I'm sure she loves you too. Anyway, that's something you need to discuss with her, not him". Even when she could see I was falling apart, Sydney was able to keep her cool and calm me with her logic. This was just another reason why it killed me that my father had said all of those hateful things in front of her.

"The other thing that bothered me... well, he said all that in front of you". I was embaressed by my confession but Sage just steamrolled over it, "Don't worry about me. I've been with much more abrasive people than him".

"No, no... I mean..." I was struggling to find the words but I knew she needed to know how the lunch had left me feeling. "After what he said about me, I can't stand the thought that you might think less of me". I had not been meaning to render Sydney speechless but my words had done so.

"Of course I don't" she answered quickly and I could not bring myself to look at her. "Adrian" she said softly as she laid her hand over mine. If I had felt sparks everytime we had touched previously, they were nothing in comparison to the electricity running through my entire body right now. I jerked my head towards her in astonishment. "Nothing he said could change what I think of you. I've had my mind made up about you for a long time and it's all good". Her words washed over me and my eyes returned to her delicate hand that was still covering mine. She had to be feeling this as well, it was the most intimite she had ever been with me and my heart was beating out of control. I had obviously stared too long and freaked her out because she recoiled her hand quickly and grumbled an apology but she had nothing to be sorry for.

I looked back up at her and stared deep into her eyes, "Best thing that has happened to me all day" I said earnestedly. We both turned back to the road and all I could concentrate on was the lingering feeling of bliss in my hand. We had connected in that moment and every ounce of darkness and misery in my life had lifted. She was my light in a dark world. She was the centre of my universe and she was dating the world's most boring barista.

 **AN- ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER :) PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND GIVE FEEDBACK, IT'S VERY APPRECIATED!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sydney knew better than to try engage me in any further conversation for the remainder of the drive home. After Sage had dropped me off, I walked to the closest store the supplied liquor and spent the rest of my paltry allowance on liquid mood stabilisers. It was saturday so Jill would be free from school. She had been trying to get in contact with me since the run in with my father but I was not ready to talk to her or anybody about it just yet. I had been utterly humiliated and immasculated by my father, not to mention the fact that he had basically told me I was the biggest trouble in his marriage and life. I had always thought they had not had a second child because I was such a screw up that they did not want to risk possibly getting an even more screwed up one. Maybe if I'd had a sibbling, my childhood would not have been so lonely and my family issues would not be as heavy as they are today but now is not the time to go that deep. I ensured that night and the following day passed by quickly in a blur of tequila and vodka, a heroes concoction. I managed to wake up on Monday afternoon feeling somewhat human after reading a text from Jill regarding Angeline beating a few members of a school band senseless. You could take the girl out of the woods but somethings never changed. I knew this would mean trouble for Sydney at school but the mental image of Angeline attacking an innocent band member in front of the entire school brought a smile to my face.

I was mid way through my Monday night drinking session when I heard a banging on the front door. I stumbled to answer, wondering who was knocking so loudly on a Monday night. I do not have many friends in this city and none of which ever stop by unannounced. I opened the door to find a fierce looking Dimitri and a dishevelled looking Sydney and Sonya cowering in fear. Dimitri, not one for politeness in the face of danger, stormed passed me pushing Sonya into the safety of my house. Sydney followed him in quickly and they made their way to the kitchen.

"What...What's going on?" I asked but none of them seemed to hear a word I said. All three of them were shell shocked and Sydney's perfect face was scraped up. I searched her eyes for answers but all I saw was fear. Dimitri sat them both down and gave them a once over to ensure they were not seriously injured.

"What happened?" I asked again, this time more demandingly. Dimitri stood and removed a long silver sword from his coat pocked, "something a little more serious than a mugging, I think". My jaw just about hit the floor, I looked back to Sydney, my heart almost pounding out of my chest. The idea of Sage being in a situation where a sword was held to her made my blood boil and the fact I was not there to protect her broke my heart.

"I'd say so. Particularly since they called me a creature of evil before you showed up" Sonya muttered suprisingly calmly. Her aura showed that she was scared and rattled but she was handling her nerves better than I was right now. Dimitri raised his eyebrow and muttered something in Russian. Dimitri turned his attention back to the sword, studying every inch of the blade. Sydney walked closer and took the sword from Dimitri's hands. The hilt was covered in engravings and by the look of recognition upon Sydney's frightened face, she was trying to put together the pieces of this puzzle.

"Do those mean something to you?" Dimitri asked softly, accutely aware that Sage had recognised some of the symbols.

"These are old alchemy symbols. From the middle ages, back when our group was just a bunch of medieval scientists trying to turn lead into gold". Sydney narrowed her eyes upon a circular symbol in the middle. "This is actually the symbol for gold. This other one is for silver. The four triangles things are the basic elements- earth, fire, wind, water. And these... Mars and Jupiter which tie into iron and tin. Maybe the sword's composition. No gold or silver in it though. The symbols can also refer to the sun and the moon. Maybe these aren't physical at all. I don't know" she trailed off. Even though I am aware of Sydney's above average intelligence, she astounds me sometimes with her diverse knowledge of just about everything, it is quite intimidating.

She handed the sword back to Dimitri and he paused before speaking. "Are you saying this is an Alchemist weapon?" he asked her carefully. The question was loaded and the possible implication of the answers could be leathal to our people.

Sage shook her head quickly, "Alchemist's would never use something like this. Guns are easier. And the symbols are archaic. We use the periodic table now, easier to write AU for gold instead of drawing the sun symbol". From what I knew of the Alchemist's, they were efficient and logical, I could not imagine them wasting time doodling pictures of suns on ancient weapons, did not seem to fit their character.

"Is there any reason these would be on a weapon? Some greater symbolisim or meaning?" Dimitri pushed, desperate to find some motive behind the attack. I had lost the ability to join the conversation, my mind still racing. Sydney's life had been at risk tonight and I had been sitting in my yellow room, drinking my sorrows away. Wallowing in self pity, whilst some radical lunatic's had thrown Sage around and threatened Sonya's life.

"Well, again, if you go back, the sun and gold were the most important to the ancient Alchemist's. They revolved around this whole idea of light and clarity" she said whilst lightly touching her cheek. "Those things are still important in some ways- it's why we use this gold ink. Aside from the benefits, the gold makes us... pure. Sanctified. It's part of a holy cause. But on a sword... I don't know. If whoever did this was going off the same symbolisim, then maybe the swordis sanctified. Or maybe the owners feel it's serving some kind of holy duty". Sydney's words struck a chord with me, if these guys are out killing Moroi in the street, does that mean they are watching us. I feared not for myself but what if they had noticed Jil?

"Who were these guys anyway? Do you think Jill is at risk?" I finally asked, looking between Dimitri and Sydney for answers.

"They knew about vampires but they were human" Dimitri replied and Sydney agreed. "I've never heard of anything like this- mainly because most humans don't know about Moroi- aside of Alchemist's". Sydney shot Dimitri a look of death, one I hoped to never be on the receiving end of. "This had nothing to do with us. I told you, swords are not our style, neither are attacks" Sydney barked back and Sonya went about calming the two of them down. She even offered to heal Sage's marked face but she should have known better. Sydney excused herself and went to the bathroom to wash her wound. I could not sit still, my hands shaking knowing that Sage was scared and alone.

I followed her down the hall and found the bathroom door ajar. I looked in to find Sydney holding a washcloth in front of her face, her eyes lined with tears that threatened to pour down her face. "Sage" I asked softly, standing in the door.

She looked up and tried to blink away the tears that pooled in her eyes. "Yeah" she responded despondantly. "You okay?" I asked, knowing that she was definately not.

"Can't you tell from my aura" she almost whispered back at me. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I took the washcloth her hands and commanded her to turn around. The scrape on her face was not too serious and would not permanently damage her perfect cheek but I feared tonights attack might scar her mentally. I dabbed her wound softly, removing any dirt. We were standing so close and it too every ounce of my self control to not wrap my arms around her and comfort her tears. "Are you okay?" I asked her again, peering into her eyes for honesty.

"I'm not the one who had a sword to my throat" she replied, trying to mask her fear with logic. "That's not the question I asked, are you hurt anywhere else?".

"No" she answered, looking down to the ground. "Maybe just my pride". I was in the middle of rinsing the washcloth when she spoke and it stopped me in my tracks. "Your pride? What does that have to do with anything?"

She looked up but refused to meet my eyeline. "Adrian, I can do a lot of things. And at the risk of sounding egotistical, I mean, well I can do a lot of pretty awesome things that most people can't".

I almost laughed out loud, Sydney was a lot of things but egotistical was the last adjective I would ever use to describe her. "Don't I know it. You can change a tire in ten minutes while speaking Greek" I joked.

"Five" she corrected and I could barely supress my grin. "But when my life's on the line- when other's lives are on the line- what good am I? I can't fight. I was competely helpless out there. Just like when the Strigoi attacked us and Lee. I can only stand there and watch and wait for people like Dimitri and Rose to save me. I... I'm like a storybook damsel in distress".

I put the cloth down after finishing cleaning her cheek and took her soft face in my hands, something I had been desperate to do since the moment I had met her. "The only thing true about what you just said was the storybook damsel part- and that's only because your pretty enough to be one. Not the distress thing. Everything else you just said is rediculous. Your not helpless". She finally looked up to meet my gaze and the self doubt in her was clouding the brillant gold in her eyes.

"Oh? So I'm like Rose and Dimitri?". She had misinterpruted what I was trying to tell her hugely. "No. No more than I am. And, if memory serves, someone told me recently it was useless to trying to be like other people. That you should only try to be yourself".

She scowled up at me, obviously not enjoying having her words thrown back at her. "This is not the same situation. I'm talking taking care of myself, not impressing someone". She had a point but I needed her to understand how strong she is, that she might not have the physical strength to win every match but she had the natural intelligence and instinct to outwit any foe.

"Well, that's your other problem Sage. Taking care of yourself. These encounter's you've had- Strigoi, crazy guys with swords. They are not exactly normal. I don't think you can really get down on yourself for not being able to fight back against those kind of attacks. Most people couldn't".

"I should be able to" she muttered softly. My hands still cupped her face softly and I was not in any rush to let me go. "Then learn. That same person who likes giving advice once told me not to be a victim. So don't be. You've learned how to do a million others things. Learn this. Take a self defence class, get a gun. You can't be a guardian, but that's not the only way to protect yourself".

Sydney's face and aura gave away her emotions, she was fighting anger, embaressment and reassurance. "You sure have a lot to say for a drunk person" she muttered at me and I laughed whilst releasing her face. I felt instantly cold without the warmth of her contact and wished I could take her in my arms.

"Oh, Sage. I have a lot to say, drunk or sober. What most people don't get is, that I'm more coherant like this. Less chance for the spirit to make me crazy". I had said it as a joke but the words rang true.

As if I had said the magic words, Sydney's moment of weakness lifted and she returned to her protective, strong self. "Speaking of which... I'm not going to give you lectures about that. Lunch with your dad sucked. I get it. If you want to drown that out, that's fine. But please, keep Jill in mind. You know what it does to her- not now but maybe later".

She was so desperate to try and take care of everyone around her that she had shed all the fear and terror that had engulfed her tonight and assumed the protective role instinctively. "Your always the voice of reason. Just try listening to yourself for once" I told her softly. She smiled at me softly and the walked past me to return to the living room. I took my time following her out. My hands were shaking, the night had taken an awful turn but as I side effect I had more physcial contact tonight with Sage than I'd had since we met. Her soft natural fragrence lingered in my bathroom and I wished I could capture it forever.

I could not be with Sydney all the time to protect her and I could not be wth her in the way I dreamed but I would spend every waking moment of my life ensuring she would live happy and safe. I had not always lived a moral love life but after everything had happened betweened Rose, Dimitri and I, the idea of stealing another man's girlfriend was something I just would never be able to stomach. Sydney was dating Brandon, so I had to respect that but as her friend who harboured a secret love for her, I would stop at nothing to spend as much time protecting her as possible.

 **AN- SORRY! IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT, I HAVE BEEN CRAZY BUSY IN LIFE AND LOST ANY INSPIRATION TO WRITE! BUT IM BACK AND CANNOT WAIT TO CONTINUE WRITING ABOUT MY FAVOURITE COUPLE. WHY HAS NO ONE MADE BLOODLINES INTO AN AMAZING TELEVISION SERIES YET?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Saying I stuggled to fall asleep that night was an understatement. I refrained from drinking to keep a clear mind but I was tossing and turning in my bed. The mental image of Sydney being attacked in alley shook me to my core and I just could not shake the feeling that I could do more to protect her.

I woke early and knew that my wallowing had to end, so I showered quickly and ran out the door to catch the bus to my watercolours class. I had missed a few but hopefully not enough too effect my grades. It felt good to return to my quasi routine, and I could see that my professor Anna was pleased to see me return to her class. She had always appreciated my work and encouraged me like no teacher had before. Maybe if more of my teachers in my overly expensive private high schools had been like her, my parent's would not have had to pay so much to have me graduate.

I finished up my afternoon class and went to the quad to sit in the afternoon shade. I needed to make contact with Sydney, class had been a good distraction but I needed to know she was okay.

 _how r u feeling after last night? Been worried about u._

I knew using shorted text would drive Sage wild and even if she did not reply, it would at least get a reaction from her. What I did expect was an instant response.

 _Better. I'm going to find a self defence class._

Sydney would never stop impressing me. Less than twenty-fours hours after her life had been at risk, she was already being proactive in finding ways to protect herself. She was so strong in so many ways, now she was going to learn to fight she was even more out of my league. I may have to tag along to these classes just to potentially see her in workout gear. Plus if there is anyway of me learning ways to protect Sydney, well I would not pass that up.

 _Let me know what u find. I might take one 2_

She was almost instant in responding with a simple why? I could tell her the truth that I wanted nothing but for her to be safe. That I wanted to spend every waking moment of the day with her. That seeing her happy brought light into my dark life but all these reasons seemed somewhat dramatic and innapropriate.

 _It'll give me a reason to avoid S &D. Besides u aren't the only one who might need protection. Those guys were human and knew S was a vampire. Maybe vampire hunters r real. Ever think Clarence might be telling the truth?_

I had not actually realised the implication of the message I sent but reading it back sent shock waves through my body. If there was a group of crazy humans who wanted us all dead, self defence seems like too little too late for me. I had spirit but if it came down to hand to hand contact, I was far out of my element.

Sydney messaged me a little later on letting me know classes started tomorrow night would be $75 for a four week course. The only thing holding me back was the money, I replied I was in and swallowed my pride and asked if Sage could spot me the cash. The meeting with my father had gone terribly so there was no chance that the bank of dad would be sending any large donations anytime soon. I added the $75 to the mental list of cash that I owed Sydney and vowed that when I finally was financially secure, I would pay her back every single cent.

Knowing that I would be spending tomorrow evening with Sydney made that night and following day creep by. She had messaged me in the afternoon and advised me to dress casually but Adrian Ivashkov had a reputation to protect, even if no one knew me out here. Sweatpants were not something I owned, let alone would be seen in. When I eventually saw Sydney's car pull up the front, only the small shred of dignity that I had stopped me from running down the stairs to see her.

I slid into the front seat and was flabbergasted to see her dressed in yoga pants and a sweatshort. She made casual look amazing, it was a sight to see. "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you in anything so casual?".

She rolled her eyes at me and pulled out of the lot. "The class description said to dress in comfortable workout clothes- like I texted you earlier". I laughed at her as she perused my raw silk shirt, "This is very comfortable. Besides, I don't own workout clothes".

We pulled out of my street and Sydney's eyes caught sight of my paint splattered hands. "Your painting again? I thought you had stopped" she said, her voice filled with delight.

"Yeah well, you can't take painting classes and not paint" I stated the obvious. She paused for a moment before answering me and when she did her voice was filled with trepidation. "I thought you'd stopped those too".

She glanced over at me awkwardly, "Nearly did, but then I remembered that I'd convinced some girl that if she gave me a chance and got me into those classes, I'd follow through on them. That'll teach me". We shared an innocent, knowing smile and drive the remainder of the trip in comfortable silence.

We were driving for about thirty minutes and we were in downtown Palm Springs now, somewhere that definately is not in the tourist brouchurs. The residence was almost resembled an abandonded house, not inviting in the slightest. We parked in the gravel drive but there was not another car in sight.

"This looks like the kind of place you see in movies, where careless people run into serial killers" I said, unsure whether I was joking or not.

Sydney looked over at me with a glint of adventure in her eyes, "at least it's still light out, can't be that bad". I was unsure if she was asking me or telling me but there was only one way we could answer if it was a question. "Let's find out" I said and we jumped out of the car. We rang the doorbell and a gaggle of dogs started barking immediately inside, much to Sage's digust. Turns out the only thing she hates more than text typing was badly trained animals.

When the door finally opened, a man in his late fifties answered. He had a scraggly white beard and had an eyepatch covering half of his face. Not too mention he was dressed in bermuda shorts and a lynyrd skynyrd shirt. This guy was definately something out of a horror movie. "This is incredible, beyond my wildest dreams" I muttered under my breath.

The gruff man ignored and spoke with Sydney. She handed over the cash for the classes and he sent us to the garage at the other end of the property. I almost had the desire to confess my true feelings to Sydney right on the spot because I was pretty sure the garage housed a murder sight but much to my suprise it was actually kitted out with a fairly professional looking gym inside.

My eyes immediately went to a pair of numchucks on the wall and I instinctivly reached out to grab them. "Don't touch those, thats not the kind of guy whose stuff you want to mess with".

"Do you think we'll get to learn how to use these?" I asked to which Sydney scoffed. "Weapons weren't in the class description. It's about basic self defense and hand to hand". I rolled my eyes and wandered over to a glass cabinet full of brass knuckles and other deadly weapons.

"Why bother than? That's the kind of stuff Castille does all day, he could have showed us". I didn't enjoy spending Sage's money but I really should stop complaining about getting to spend a few hours alone with the girl of my dreams. "I wanted someone a little more approachable" Sydney explained which just confused me further.

"What, like Captain McTropical shorts back there? Where on earth did you find him?".

"Just did an internet search, he comes highly recommended" she shot back defensively.

"By who? Long Jon Silver?". Sydney could not help herself but laugh. Over the next thirty minutes the rest of the class arrived and unsuprisingly I was the only guy among the group. Lastly our instructor, who insisted we simply call him Wolfe, waltzed in and stood by the wall of mirrors, looking down at us.

"If you're here, than you probably want to learn how to use those weapons. Well too bad, you aren't even going to use them. Not in this class anyway. Oh, they've got their uses, believe me. Saved my ass more than once when I was out bowhunting in Alaska a few years ago. But if you pay attention to what I'm going to tell you, you won't ever need to pick those up, seeing as we don't have a rabid moose problem here in Palm Springs". The class sat watching Wolfe with bewildered expressions. This man was either the real deal or a complete lunatic.

I lost track of the conversation taking place around me, I was too busy watching Sydney. She was in her studious mode and her mind was working overtime taking in every word that left Wolfe's mouth. After about twenty minutes of continuous chatter, Wolfe finally decided it was time for us to get to our feet and and learn how to fight, not just talk.

"Thank god, I thought i'd come to a fight class to learn how to not fight" I mutter which earnt me a famous Sage eyeroll. "But he's right. If you can avoid the fight, so much the better" Sydney said with a new found authority.

"But what if you can't, like with your sword wielding friends? What do you do once your in trouble?". Sydney walked over to the faceless dummy in front of us and tapped him softly, "That's what this is for". Wolfe was teaching us a basic move to escape from an attacker if caught from behind. The moves were fairly basic so Sage and I picked them up fairly quickly. I was almost a foot taller than her so it made eascaping her attacks fairly easy and amusing. Everytime she wrapped her dainty arms around me, the soft smell of her natural fragrence engulfed me. I thought this would be a dream come true but for the first time in my life, my moral compass took ahold. Every touch meant so much more to me than it did to her, so it felt wrong to take pleasure in these exercises.

I was half way over to grabbing a drink of water when I heard Sydney try her hardest to sneak up on me. Before I knew what was happening, she threw her arms around me and pinned my arms to my side. I froze instantly, her body was flush against me and it took every ounce of self control to keep my body in check. We stood frozen in time for a second too long and my new found morals got the better of me. I pushed her off and turned around to see her georgous face flushed with embarressment.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed and her face went even more red. "Testing if you could handle a suprise attack. What's the matter?" she said softly, sensing I had grown uncomfortable. My body was still on fire from her touch but I was feeling as low as I ever had. My perverted mind wanted nothing more than Sydney to throw her arms around me but it pained me that she did not feel the same.

"Nothing" I muttered, trying to mask my own embarresment. "Never thought I'd see the day when you'd throw your arms around a vamp- someone like me". I had caught myself before making a colossal public slip of the tounge but lucky for me no one was close enough to hear.

Wolfe waltzed over and praised Sydney for her quick learning and solid work. "You were totally unprepared for her" he shot at me and he could not have been more right. I couldnt refrain from muttering how right he was under my breath. We made a quick exit after the class had ended and I tried my hardest to level my mood before we got into the car. Sage did not deserve my feelings to hampen my friendship towards her, she deserved better than that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The car ride home was a lot less eventful than Wolfe's training but it helped Sydney and I put two and two together. The attack on Sydney and Sonya very possibly was the work of rogue vampire hunters that may have been shadowing Sonya for some time, not knowing that she had been changed from Strigoi. You could not blame them for not being aware, the whole transformation was still new to the Moroi community so it isn't suprising that the news had not trickled down to the dregs of society just yet. If rogue vampire hunters were on the loose in Palm Springs it definitely meant that I needed to be more aware of my surroundings and maybe not be intoxicated in dark alleys.

Sydney also mentioned her upcoming date with boring Brayden to Amberwood's school dance. Even thinking about her on a date with another guy made me sick to my stomach but knowing she was someone else's girlfriend meant she was off limit to me. For that and so many other reasons. Jill would be attending the dance as well, so at least I could have a few drinks to numb the bond so she did not have a front row seat to self-loathing misery. I had another relatively sleepless night, the thought of myself and most of the people I cared about being potential targets for the vampire vigilante squad made me just a little nervous.

The following morning I woke to my phone buzzing loudly beside my bed. It was daddy dearest calling and that was one phone calling I was definitely going to let go direct to voicemail. I had a few assignments due the following week for class and I needed some more supplies so I set off down town to the discount art store. I had not checked my account in a few days due to the mild panic attacks that the low balance usually set off but my desperation for watercolours overshadowed my fear of the ATM's. I placed my card in the machine and nearly passed out on the spot. There was a fairly large chunk of money in my account, more money than I had seen in an extremely long time. I removed my card and walked into the bank, I needed to make sure this was not spirit playing tricks on my mind. I walked straight up to the counter to see a perky young brunette behind the counter called Terri.

"Terri, I am going to need you to check my account. The balance seems incorrect so if you could go ahead and put my out of my misery, I would really appreciate it". The young girl smiled over the glass partition at me and asked me softly for my identification. Of course a bank would need to see proof of identification, but I was not carrying anything that could trace me to Jill or myself for that matter. Terri was already looking at me with googly eyes due to my devilish good looks, so I would only need to use a little compulsion on the poor girl. I looked deep into her eyes and felt her fall under my spell, "Terri, please be a dear and tell me what is going on with my account".

Without hesitation, Terri turned to the computer and started typing away furiously. "Well Mr Ivashkov it seems that the reason your account balance has increased sizeably due to a Nathan Ivashkov setting up a bi-monthly direct debit into your account. The money will arrive every second week and the amount is two thousand dollars. Is there anything else I can help you with today Sir?". Without saying another word, I walked out of the bank and took a seat on the bench outside. Why on earth would my father have increased the money he would give me. He was less than impressed with me in Palm Springs, so I could not think of any logical reason for him to suddenly deem me worthy of that sort of money. I suddenly remembered that he had called this morning and I grabbed my phone from my pocket. My father had left a voicemail and as much as it pained me to admit it, I needed to listen to it.

 _Adrian, it is your Father. One can only assume you are still avoiding me after the scene you caused in San Diego, taking the hide road like usual. Your cousin Vasillisa contacted me and informed me that you were conducting some work for her in California. I was not aware that she had you fighting her battles for her but I looked into it and I saw she was not compensating you for your time. I have increased the amount that I am sending you so you do not embarrass the family name even more so whilst on Royal business. I will also provide you with money so you can arrange an automobile for yourself, so you can stop relying on that Alchemist girl to be your taxi. You need to ensure you do not spend too much time around those people, they hate us and our kind so be careful what you say around her. I do not expect gratitude from you so do not feel obliged to contact me unless necessary._

I heard the phone click in my ear and just like that the voicemail ended. So Lissa had been the one to inform my father of all the hard work I was doing out west. He was even going to splurge for a car for me. For the life of me, I could not think of why Lissa would have called my father to appeal for me. She had no idea that he had visited me and I could not imagine they meet for coffee and cake weekly to catch up. The only possible explanation was that Jill had told Rose and then Rose had told Lissa down the gossip grapevine. The idea of Rose knowing any details of my life made me fairly uncomfortable and just a little angry with Jill. As if right on que, my phone lit up with her name.

"Do you really think I would talk to Rose about what happened with your father? I thought you knew me better than that". Her tone of voice was slightly angry and I could sense that she was close to losing her cool with me.

"How would she know? Why would she just randomly tell my dad about me being hard at work. She is running an ancient society, my goings on out here would be the last thing on her mind, I'm sure of it". Jill sighed down the phone at me and I was certain she was rolling her eyes at me. "I did not say a word to Rose and you know for certain that I have not spoken to Lissa recently. Are you really so daft that you cannot put the pieces together here Adrian?".

"Careful who you call daft Jailbait, I am a reasonably wealthy man now. If you did not tell Lissa or Rose and it is safe to assume that Agent Borscht did not, then I can only assume Sonya had a word with her. Did you say something to her?". Sonya has had a soft spot for me since we met, our shared use of spirit gave us a bizarre friendship but even this would be overstepping for her.

Jill sighed once more at me, "No I did not say anything to Sonya. Come on Adrian, really? Clearly it was Sydney that said something to Sonya. She clearly asked her to speak to Lissa on your behalf. It's obvious". Her words cut through me like a knife. Sydney… Why on earth would Sydney tell Sonya about what had happened and why would she not have told me. "For a really smart person, you can be really stupid sometimes Adrian. Sydney is a good person, she does good things for the people she cares about. She cares about you and so she spoke to Sonya and Dimitri on your behalf. She did not say anything because she knows how you are. I need to start getting ready for the dance, go home and calm down. Sydney is your friend and she has done something nice for you, let it go Adrian, just let it go" and just like my father she hung up the phone before I even had the chance to respond.

My mind was spinning out of control, all this time I thought that Sydney had just thought of me as nothing more than a bump in the road for her job. She had gone out of her way to help me time and time again, and I always acted like a petulant child around her. I had pouted and behaved so immaturely after the day with my father and once again she had jumped into action and done what I could never do, convince my dad that I was a value to society.

I decided to nix the art supplies, I needed to speak to Sage and I needed to do it as soon as possible. The dance would be starting soon so I needed to get across town quickly. Before I could even check a bus timetable, Jill had text me to advise me against my plans.

 _Go home Adrian. Sydney is going to her first school dance, with her first boyfriend. Please just let her have this night. Let her have one normal rite of passage._

I begrudging agreed with her, so I walked off my confusion. I knew I could not go home empty handed so I stopped into the liquor store and spent some of my new daddy cash on some top shelf spirits. The day was shaping up to be eventful, so I needed to know that I had a trusty fall back for later this evening, when Sydney was dancing cheek to cheek with the barista.

I spent the late half of the afternoon day drinking and attempting to paint my feelings onto canvas but to no avail. My mind was a complete mess and my art was reflecting that. Jill was wrong, the longer I went without speaking to Sydney about this, the more I built everything up in my mind. The sun was setting, meaning that Sage and Jill would be off to their costume party with their human dates in toe. Sydney said she was dressing Greek, meaning she would be wrapped up in a white bed sheet, something I only ever dreamed of seeing her in.

Mental images of Sage in bed linen stirred up feelings that I could not allow myself to feel, so it was time to turn to the heavy stuff. The top shelf whisky would help calm my nerves and give me the liquid courage I needed to go and talk to Sydney. Feeling restless, I knew it was time to do the deed so I left my house in such a rush, I did not switch a single light off or tidy in anyway. Whisky bottle in hand, I stumbled down the street and boarded the next bus that went in the direction of Amberwood. The bus driver gave me a weary look and shook her head at the sight of the liquor. I took a seat at the back of the bus and decided it would be wise to finish the bottle before trying to attend a school sponsored event. I was so caught up in my own mind that I missed my stop and ended having to walk two miles back to the dance. I stumbled up to the entrance of the dance and the security at the door just laughed at my attempt to enter. My school dances had fairly lax rules but I should not be surprised that any establishment that Sydney attended had a strict moral code.

I looked around and saw Latte parked in the lot, so I decided to take a seat on the hood whilst I texted Sage to come see me. She replied almost instantly that she was busy. That just would not do. I did not drink all this expensive whisky and catch a bus, not to speak my mind. _"I'll be fast. I'm close by"_. I needed to get everything off my chest and Sage deserved the truth. _"How close?"_ she texted back quickly and I knew she would not be impressed when I told her I was in the parking lot. Less than a minute later I saw her golden halo of blonde hair exit the banquet hall and make her way across the lot towards me. Her face was flushed with anger and the sight of me on the hood of her car only incensed her more so. "Get off there" she shouted at me as she walked closer and there was almost steam pouring out of her ears. "Relax Sage, I won't leave a scratch. Really, this is surprisingly comfortable for a family car. I would've expected…" The sight of her made me stop mid-sentence and drop my newly lit cigarette. She cried out in fear for her precious car ensured the cigarette landed on the ground safely. "For the last time, will you get off there" she exclaimed in an exasperated voice. I sat up slowly and slid off the car, being ever so careful. I turned to face her and I was at a loss for words.

It was not until she was standing directly in front of me that I actually caught sight of her in full. She was earth shatteringly beautiful. Sydney was stunning every single time I saw her, but standing here in front of me, in this moment, she absolutely took my breath away. She was dressed in a Greek style, floor length flaming red dress that clung to her body's every curve. Her glowing her shone around her face and she radiated a glow of anger that was one hundred percent directed towards me. "Sage. What are you wearing?" was all I was able to mutter, my vocabulary deserting me.

"I know, it's red. Don't start. I'm tired of hearing about it" she grumbled and I could not agree with her less. "Funny, I don't think I could ever get tired of looking at it". The words left my mouth before I could stop them. I wanted the sight of her to burn into my retina so that everytime I closed my eyes I saw nothing but her beautiful image.

"Adrian, I am on a date. Why are you here? On my car?" she replied awkwardly, obviously taken off guard by my blatant and dramatic compliment. "Sorry to interrupt Sage. I wouldn't have been on your car if they'd let me into the dance". I leant back against the car and smiled. All the nerves and tension that had built up earlier faded away and we fell into the friendly banter that had brought us so close.

"Yeah. They generally frown on letting twenty- something guys into high school events. What did you want?" she asked again. She was growing frustrated but I could not find the words to begin what I needed to say. "To talk to you" I muttered back at her, not trusting my voice enough to speak at a regular decibel.

"Why couldn't it have been tomorrow? Did you really have to come here tonight and…" and she suddenly cut herself off and looked around. "How did you even get here?" she asked but already seemed to know the answer to. "I took the bus. A lot easier getting here than to Carlton". She shook her head and looked over at me with that annoyed expression on her face again. "So I guess I have to take you home then" she said with a sigh.

She honestly thought I was incapable of taking care of myself, "Hey, I got myself here. I'll get myself home". I was behaving like a child again but I hated feeling like this. I took out my packet of cigarettes and reached to place one in my mouth. Sydney shook her head at me softly, "Don't. And I have to take you home. It's going to storm soon. I'm not going to make you walk home in the rain". Once again Sydney would be coming to my rescue and protecting me from my own worst nightmare, myself. I had drunk myself into a stupor and stupidly ruined her night in the process.

"Sydney, everything okay?". We both looked up suddenly to see Brayden walking across the lot towards us. He looked over at Sage with concern and then back at me with disdain. The guy was not impressed with my sudden intrusion and who could blame him, I was ruin his big date. And when Sydney looked like she did tonight, I would not want to miss a moment alone with her either.

"No, not really. I'm going to have to leave for a little bit. I have to give my brother a ride home. Will you be okay waiting? It shouldn't be that long. Maybe you could find Trey?" Sydney was blowing her date off to give me a lift home, I should be elated about this but the guilt of making Sage unhappy outweighed any person glee I felt. Brayden looked over at me with such contempt that I knew he was trying his hardest to bite his tongue. "Sure or maybe I could come with you?". The guy was not as stupid as I had pegged him to be, he wanted every single minute of this night with his date.

"No, just go back and have fun" Sage shot back quickly, not wanting to risk a car ride with both Brayden and myself. The guy was dressed in a white sheet, one similar to what I had imaged Sydney would be wearing. "Nice toga" I muttered to boring Brayden. "It's a chiton, it's Greek" he replied condescendingly at me. Even when the guy was in a social situation, he was still as boring as possible.

"Right. I forgot that was tonight's theme. So, what do you think of our girl's ensemble tonight? Pretty amazing huh? Like Cinderella or Greek Cinderella". I caught Sage's eye and she looked over at me with a shy smile, her beauty radiating out of her. "There's really not much about it that's truly Greek. The dress is historically inaccurate. I mean it's a very nice dress, but the jewellery is anachronistic and the fabric is nothing that ancient Greek woman would have had. Certainly not that colour either". Historically inaccurate? Sydney Sage was one of the most heavenly angels that ever walked the earth and this imbecile was worried about the historical accuracies of her costume.

"What about those other Greek women? The flash smart ones? The Hetaerae". I could not believe that in my state I was able to pull that term from my drunken memory but I was slightly impressed with myself. This guy needed to be taught a lesson and I could not help but mess with him a little.

"The Hetaerae? Yes… yes, I suppose. If such materials were hypothetically possible in that era. That is something you'd expect to see on a hetaerae instead of the average Greek matron". This kids seemed unaware that he was walking into a trap and I could see Sydney growing uncomfortable with the conversations suddenly turn.

"And they were prostitutes right? The hetaerae?" I asked slowly, smiling away. "Some were, not all. I think the usual term is courtesan". I removed all trace of amusement from my face, "So you're saying my sister is dressed like a prostitute?" I asked squarely and crossed my arms over my chest. It pained me to call Sage my sister but Brayden was proving very easy to mess with.

The kid had the nerve to look over at Sydney and scrutinize her dress, as if she he was trying to determine whether she looked like a hooker or not. "Well, yes. If we're still speaking in hypothetical-" and before he could answer, Sage cut him off.

"You know what? We need to go. It's going to rain any minute now. I'll take Adrian home and meet you back here, okay? I'll text you on my way back" Sydney pushed me towards the car and it was evident the making fun of Brayden time was over. It was about to just be me and Sage alone in the car and I was far drunker than I wanted to be.

 **AN- APOLOGIES FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS. I HAVE BEEN CRAZY BUSY AND THEN I ALSO BINGE WATCHED THE WHOLE SEASON OF SHADOW HUNTERS! IF YOU WERE GOING TO CAST THE BLOODLINES TELEVISON SERIES, WHO IS YOUR IDEAL SYDNEY AND ADRIAN? HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THE CHAPTER**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I could tell that Sydney was not very impressed with my antics and the fact that I was struggling to even open the car door due to my intoxicated state did not help matters. "Your drunker than I thought, and I thought you were pretty drunk" she muttered as she opened the car door for me. I slumped down into my seat and flung my seatbelt around me as she started the car up.

"Too drunk for Jailbait to feel, the bond is numb. She can have an Adrian free night" I said as the raindrops just started to splatter on the windshield. "That was very thoughtful of you" Sydney said sarcastically, "But I am guessing that is not the real reason your hitting the bottle. Or why you came here. As far as I can tell, all you've accomplished is to mess with Brayden" and she was right. That had not been my intended plans for this unannounced visit but it sure was an added bonus.

"He called you a prostitute" I shot back at her, gallantly defending her honour.

"He did not, you baited him into that" and she was once again right. Trying to argue with someone far more intelligent than yourself is not wise when inebriated. I leant my head against the window in defeat and ran my hands through my ragged hair. "Doesn't matter. I've decided I don't like him" I mumbled, not really thinking Sydney would pick up on what I was saying.

"Because he's too smart? And unmemorable?" Sage countered back at me, as if she was providing reasons why she didn't like him. "Nah, I just think you can do better". It was the truth but better did not necessarily mean me, I am not sure there is a single male specimen on this earth who deserves to love Sage the way she deserves to be loved.

"How?" she asked softly and I could not find the words to answer. The truth would end our friendship immediately and I would rather have her in my life as my friend than have to love her from afar. The rain was really starting to come down now and Sydney's attention turned solely to the road ahead, which I was thankful for. My stomach was starting to roll and nausea was working its way to my forehead, which was glistening with sweat. "I don't feel so good" I grumbled with my eyes closed, not brave enough to see the worry on Sydney's face.

"No. Please, please do not get sick in my car. We're almost there". Sydney was rushing to get her car into park in the lot of my building, "Out. Now" she demanded and I willingly complied, not wanting to ruin her night even more so. I stumbled up the drive and I looked back to see my golden angel protected from the rain by a huge golf umbrella. "We live in a desert and you keep an umbrella in your car?". Sometimes her over-preparedness actually worried me.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" she asked back, oblivious to the fact that no other eighteen year old on this planet is as wise or mature as she is in this moment. I dropped my keys whilst attempting to find the lock on the door and Sage wisely picked them up and saved us both the time by unlocking the door. We walked into darkness and with a flick of the light switch it was obvious the power was out. Standing here in the dark, both of us somewhat wet from the downpour outside was something of my wildest fantasies but in reality it just meant that I had ruined Sydney's night and my unprotected suede shoes that I had decided to dress in before leaving the house tonight.

"I have candles in the kitchen, I'll light some" I mutter whilst staggering through the house in the direction of the kitchen. Realising it was a terrible idea for someone who had consumed as much alcohol as I had to be around an open flame, Sydney vehemently disagreed with this and sent me to the couch to stay out of the way. I almost crawled my way over to the living room and threw myself down on the couch heavily. The nauseating feeling in my stomach was thankfully subsiding and was replaced with the feeling of dread and nerves. Now we were home I was going to have to admit to Sage why I had come to see her at the dance. I opened my eyes to see that Sydney had brought one of the awful pine scented candles I had into the living room and was handing me a large glass of water. "Here, drink this" she said softly. I gulped a large amount down and immediately felt the cool liquid begin to ease the thumping that was starting to build up in my head. I handed the glass back to her and covered my face with my arm, desperate to hide my drunken features from the goddess who had pulled up a chair alongside me on the couch.

"Are you going to be okay if I leave? I'm sure the power will be back on by the morning". She was softly spoken but her words gave her away. She was worried for me but felt bad for ditching her date. I needed to get my words out now or I wouldn't have the nerve to do it sober.

"You know, I don't just drink to get drunk. I mean, that is a part of it, a big part of it. But sometimes, alcohol's all that keeps me clearheaded". I wasn't very articulate but it was a start.

"That doesn't make much sense, here drink some more" she said whilst thrusting the glass of water towards me. I complied and noticed that she was checking a message that had lit up her phone, boring Brayden was obviously on her case about returning to the dance.

"Do you know what it's like to feel like somethings eating away at your mind?" I asked slowly, scared of what words I was saying out loud and she responded honestly and sadly that she did not. "No, I don't know what it's like… but to me, well it's pretty much one of the most terrifying things I can imagine. My mind… it's who I am. I think I'd rather suffer any other injury in the world than have my mind tampered with". Some part of me knew that she would feel this way. Her mind and her intellect was what brought her power and control in her life and in this way we are both similar. The idea of someone or something taking my thoughts and feelings away sickened me to my core.

"It is terrifying. And weird, for lack of a better word. And part of you knows… well, part of you knows somethings not right. That your thinking's not right. But what do you do about that? All we can go on is what we think, how we see the world. If you can't trust your mind, what can you trust? What other people tell you?". I was not quite sure if I was asking her or just musing but she felt compelled to answer that she didn't know.

"Rose once told me about this poem she'd read. There was this line, "if your eyes weren't open, you wouldn't know the difference between dreaming or waking. You know what I'm afraid of? That someday, even with my eyes open, I still won't know". It was a fear I had never uttered outloud before. Jill must have known my fear through my thoughts but she was smart enough to know the topic was off the table for discussion.

"Oh Adrian no. That won't happen". She fell to the ground beside the couch and sat so close we almost touched. Everything about her screamed compassion and her strength shone through her like a light. "At least with the alcohol, it quiets the spirit and then I know if things seem weird, it's probably because I'm drunk. It's not a great reason but it's a reason you know? At least you can actually have a reason instead of not trusting yourself". I heard her phone softly vibrate in her pocket and she sighed loudly, torn between doing the right thing for Brayden and being here for me.

"Is that why you drank tonight? Is spirit bothering you? I mean… you seem to be doing so well the other day?". Here was the moment of truth, I owed her an explanation and I needed to just bite the bullet and fill her in.

"No. Spirits okay… in as much as it ever is. I actually got drunk tonight because… well, it was the only way I could bring myself to talk to you". I exhaled loudly and took my arm away from my face, finally meeting her eyeline.

Her face filled with confusion, "We talk all the time" she murmured softly, unsure of the direction the conversation was taking.

"I need to know something Sage. Did you get Lissa to talk to my Dad?". There, I said the words outloud. It was obvious she had because her face instantly flushed with embarrassment, "What? Ugh hold on". She grabbed her phone and she texted away furiously, obviously letting her boy toy that this was going to take longer than expected.

"I know someone got her to do it. I mean, Lissa likes me but, she's got a lot going on. She wouldn't have just thought one day, oh hey, I should call Nathan Ivashkov and tell him how awesome his son is. You got her to do it". She exhaled loudly and a soft smile covered her face.

"I've actually never talked to her. But I, uh, may have asked Sonya and Dimitri to talk to her on your behalf". And there it was, she had gone out of her way and spoken to Borscht and Scarlett for me. Once again she had proved how selfless she can be, for not benefit for herself what so ever.

"I knew it. I knew someone had prompted her, and somehow I knew it was you. No one else would have done it for me. Not sure what Lissa told him, but man, she must have really won him over. He was crazy impressed. He's sending me money for a car and upping my allowance back to reasonable levels". It felt so good that I would no longer have to financially depend on Sydney anymore, I could finally repay her for all of the good deeds she had done for me.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" she asked carefully. Her phone once again was violently vibrating, and I could tell she was becoming frustrated with clingy Brayden.

"Why? Why would you do that? Why would you do that for me?". It was a dangerous question but one I needed answers for.

"I did it because he wasn't fair to you. Because you deserve credit for what you've done. Because he needs to realize you aren't the person he always thought you were. He needs to see you for who you really are, not for all the ideas and preconceptions he's built up around you. It should have been enough for you to tell him who you are- to show him who you are- but he wouldn't listen. I don't like the idea of using others to do things we can do ourselves but this seemed like the only option".

We were sat so close to each other, my face only inches away from hers. I sat in silence for almost a minute, unable to take my eyes from her. "Well, I guess it worked. Thank-you" I said in full honesty.

"Did he tell you how to get in touch with your mother?" she asked cautiously, unsure of how my drunken state would affect my emotions. "No, his pride in me apparently did go that far". And maybe he was right. My mother was in her current predicament because of me, so maybe getting my life together was the best thing I could do for her at the moment.

"I can probably find out where she is, or Dimitri could I'm sure. Like you said before, they must let letters in". I looked up at her and almost smiled, "There you go again. Why? Why do you keep helping me?". She thought about it for a moment and said something that I have never heard her say before. "Because I want to". As long as I have known Sydney, she has never done something because she wanted to. Everything was always done out of duty and responsibility. The fact the she helps me because she wants to, well that feels amazing.

I smiled at her and shifted closer in towards her. "Because you feel bad for the crazy guy?". Sometimes it felt that people cut me a break because they assumed spirit was driving me crazy but that did not seem like Sydney's usual motive.

"You aren't going to go crazy. Your stronger than you think. The next time you feel that way, find something to focus on, to remind you of who you are". She was looking deep in my eyes and the air around us was electric. Her face shone in the soft candle light and her golden hair hung like a halo around her face.

"Like what? Got some magical object in mind?". I wished it was so simple, some object that could forever bind my mind to reality.

"Doesn't have to be magic". She stopped for a moment and then reach up behind her neck to undo the gold cross that hung around her neck. "Here. This has always been good for me. Maybe it'll help you". She set the necklace in my palm but I closed my hand around hers before she could withdraw. Her delicate hand was soft and warm in my and as per usual, her touch sent bolts of electricity through my entire body.

"What is it?" I inspected it closer and realised it was the small cross she constantly had hanging around her neck, the one personal item I had ever seen adorn her body. "Wait. I've seen this. You wear this all the time".

"I bought it in Germany, a long time ago" she said wistfully. She was giving me such a sentimental item, one that meant so much to her, without even knowing it would mean the world to me.

"No frills. No flourishes. No secret etched symbols" I said softly, the cross was the persona that Sage publicly displayed but the feelings and emotions attached to the necklace were more her than she cared to admit to.

"That's why I like it. It doesn't need embellishment. A lot of the old Alchemist beliefs focused on purity and simplicity. That's what it is. Maybe it will help you find clarity of mind". Her words were light but had a meaning so deep that it shook my core. Everything about her brought me clarity of mind. I was my best self when she was present, and as perfect as her necklace was, all I ever needed was her in my life and I would always have something tying me to reality.

I finally looked up from the cross and realised I still had my hand wrapped around hers. Her beautiful eyes were set on mine and I knew that I no longer had the self-control to stop myself from wanting to be with her. It was troubling and all consuming, but I needed her to see how I felt. I pulled her hand softly and she fell closer towards me. Our gaze was frozen in time and we were within an inch of each other, I needed to touch her soft lips.

"Sage-" and every single light in my apartment switched back on, effectively ruining the moment and breaking the tension that had built between us. I shot up and backed away from her. I had come within an inch of changing our lives monumentally, and I would never have forgiven myself if I had done that whilst this intoxicated, she never would have taken me seriously.

"Don't you have a dance, or a curfew or something? I don't want to keep you. Hell, I shouldn't have even bothered you at all. Sorry. I assume that was Aiden texting you? " I said abruptly, not trusting myself to even glance over at Sydney.

"Brayden" she corrected me, as if out of habit. "And it's okay. He left, and I'm just going back to Amberwood now". We stood and I walked her towards the door, feeling instant guilt that I had ruined her first school dance.

"Sorry . Sorry I ruined your night". Guilt was an emotion I was not so familiar with but I hated the feeling. I only ever wanted Sydney to be happy and my immature selfishness had ruined that this evening.

"This? No, it'd take a lot more than this to ruin my night". She paused for a moment and said my name softly. "Next time you want to talk to me about something- anything- you don't have to drink to work up the courage. Just tell me".

"Easier said than done" and a truer word had never been spoken. There was so much I had always wanted to tell her and tonight was the most honest I had ever been with her and thanks to my liquid courage, I may not even remember any of it tomorrow.

She reached for the door and there was something that was still bothering me. I placed my hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Do you know why I don't like him? Brayden? Because of what he said".

"Which part?" she asked, confused by the sudden turn in conversation. "Historically inaccurate. Who the hell looks at you and says historically inaccurate". She was absolutely stunning and the fact that the barista could not see past the historical details of her costume meant he was in fact a moron.

"Well, technically it is" she murmured. "He shouldn't have said that" and this time I was right. No man should ever call a woman historically inaccurate, unless they are in fact in a history class.

"Look, it's just his way" she said defensively, feeling the need to defend the honour of a guy who basically said she was dressed like an ancient prostitute.

"He shouldn't have said that". I leant in towards her, my hand still holding her shoulder softly, "I don't care if he isn't the emotional type or the complimentary type or what. No one can look at you in this dress, in all that fire and gold, and start talking about anachronisms. If I were him, I would have said, you were the most beautiful creature I have ever seen walking this earth".

Her breath caught in her breath and she broke away from my grasp. She was shaking softly and I could see my words had affected her. "Your still drunk" she said, reaching for the doorknob.

I titled my head to the side, shocked at how deeply my words had gone one her. "Some things are true, drunk or sober. You should know that, you deal in facts all the time".

"Yeah but this isn't. I have to go" She opened the door and turned to leave, stopping suddenly. "Wait, you didn't take the cross" she said quietly. She held it out to me and I smiled softly back at her.

"Keep it, I think I've got something else to help centre my life" and I meant it. She looked back at me confused before she walked out the door. I went to the door and watched her walk to her car in the rain, hidden under the enormous umbrella. She looked back before getting in her car and I smiled, even knowing she wouldn't be able to see.

Sydney Sage cared about me more than she realised and that sent me to bed with a larger than life smile plastered upon my face.

 **AN- ANOTHER ONE FOR YOU GUYS! I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER AND THEN I ACCIDENTALLY CLOSED WORD WITHOUT SAVING SO I ALMOST LOST EVERYTHING! THANKGOD FOR AUTO SAVE. HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS ONE, AND THE ANSWER TO MY PREVIOUS QUESTION…. I WOULD LOVE DOUGLAS BOOTH AND GINNY GARDNER AS MY CAST FOR A BLOODLINES TV SERIES!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The universe should have delivered a world class hangover to me the following morning but after Sydney left, I crashed out with a smile on my face and awoke wearing it the next day. Sydney had walked out on her first ever high school date with her presumably first ever boyfriend to be there for me in my time of drunken need. I had felt so weak and powerless at the beginning of the night but her touching faith and trust in me gave me a strength I did not realise I possessed. Suddenly all the vices and addictions that plagued me seemed so trivial. I felt no need to light up a cigarette or drink until I could not feel. All I needed was her and my life was centred and grounded. I raced around my apartment with a new found enthusiasim for cleaning, needing to rid the place of my bad decisions. I was knee deep in cleaning the bathroom when my phone vibrated in my back pocket and Jill's named screamed out at me from the display screen. She had probably just woken and my antics with Sage would have just come screaming back to her, like an instant replay of the night before.

"How are you feeling this morning? Very happy with yourself, I'm sure?" she asked dryly, knowing for certain that I was on cloud nine.

I laughed down the phone at her, " nothing is going to bring me down this morning Jill. How was the dance last night? How is the boyfriend?". Jill dating a human was a very new and foreign concept to all of us but I had to admit that I was secretly insanely jealous.

"It was great. Honestly, really great. We laughed and danced and Angelina snuck in. It actually felt like I was just a high school student again, not a royal princess of an ancient civilization that is in hiding". It was heartwarming to hear Jill so happy. Her life had been anything but normal ever since we had discovered she was Lissa's sister and for her to be able to finally have some sense of normalcy in her everyday activities, well it brought a smile to my face.

"Glad to hear it Jailbait. The human boy is treating you well I hope? Am I going to have to pay him a visit and lay down the law?". I tried my hardest to sound menacing but it only brought Jill more glee. She giggled loudly and I could not help but join in.

When the laughing finally subsided, Jill began to talk again but her voice had begun to fill with trepidation. "I know that we had a silent agreement that we would not talk about this but things are changing and I feel we need to hash some things out". She had trailed off towards the end but I could completely understand her wanting to talk to me about what had happened between Sage and I last night.

"She is dating Brandon, so nothing is going to happen with us but you have to admit that I am making some headway with her. I am slowly breaking down the wall and thawing her icy heart. She no longer despises me, I think you could say she might even barely tolerate me now". I said it with a laugh but it was the most honest I had been with Jill about my feeling for Sydney.

"His name is Brayden. Adrian, you know that she has never, not even for one minute, despised you. Sydney Sage is probably the most selfless, caring person I have ever met but she went above and beyond for you last night. She clearly has feelings for you but you need to be very careful. She has almost been brainwashed her entire life in believing that we are the enemy. Even if she somehow miraculously realises that she is in love with you as well, she would never ever let herself be with you. Neither would the Alchemist's. The love you have for her is so taboo for our culture that it almost disgusts people. Sydney is so professional and intelligent that she would never let her true feelings interfere with her work or her beliefs. You need to be prepared for that. You need to be prepared, because she is too smart to not realise how you feel. And once she realises, everything is going to change. Probably for the worse". It was hard to remember that Jill was only sixteen sometimes because she spoke with the wisdom of someone who has already lived a full life. She was one hundred percent correct but I could not mentally or emotionally think like that.

I sighed loudly down the phone, "Jill, I know. Believe me, I know. It is thinking like that that drove me to drink just to be able to sleep at night. I can see that she cares and I can see that she is conflicted and confused. Every touch between us is electric and I know that she feels it as well. But she is dating the coffee guy, so even if I was stupid enough to confess my feelings for her, I never would. I have felt the pain of someone taking the person I love away from me, so I would never do that to anyone else, no matter how boring or undeserving that person may be. As long as she is with him, I am satisfied with loving her from afar. I am a patient guy Jill, whilst she works through all the reasons why she can't love me, I am just going to be over here, working on all the things that can make her love me more".

Jill was silent down the end of the phone and I could hear she was trying to choose her next words carefully. "Okay. I am only going to say one more thing and then we are going to go back to our silent understanding to never speak about this again. If she no longer dates Brayden, if she realises how you feel, if she by some stroke of luck she realises she cares for you too, she will never let herself date you. And that will hurt her. Can you live with knowing that you caused her to feel her first heartbreak? Knowing that she will cry herself to sleep at night because she cannot be with the person she loves. Knowing that she is hurting and unhappy because she is in love with one of the greatest people I know and has to see him almost everyday but has to hide those feelings from everyone around her?".

"Jesus Christ Jill, that is a bit harsh" but once again she was right. The only thing worse than Sage not loving me, was her feeling the same but cutting herself off from being able to experience that love.

"I am only harsh because I will be the one here to clean up the fallout from this and whilst I am strong enough to deal with you, there is no way Sydney will let me emotionally console her. So she will deal with this heartache alone. Is that what you want?".

I fell silent and my heart was hurting too much to answer. Jill had said her piece and she wished me well, needing to go on with her day. I could easily fall into a pit of despair and begin day drinking but that was just what everyone expected from me. Instead I went to the living room and grabbed a blank canvas. I knew watercolours were not going to cut it this time, so I grabbed coal and begun to sketch. Nothing in particular but it felt good to release the pent up emotion that I had been holding in.

I spent the remainder of the weekend sketching and painting, and to be honest I felt a world better for it. Jill had been right. It was selfish and unfair of me to ever assume that when Sydney found out about my feelings and figured out she felt the same, that we could ever be together. The idea of her heart being broken by anyone, let alone by myself tore me up and I could not allow it to happen. I could not let her realise how I felt to I had to withdraw from any situations that could give me away. The self defence was an obvious one, everytime I touched her or vice verse it sent shockwaves through me but she was simply trying to defend herself. I needed to keep her in my life and spend as much time with her as possible but keep my physical distance from her.

I woke Monday morning and made my way across town for class. I had missed a few classes but I could see that my instructor was glad to have me back. It felt good to be out in society, surrounding myself with others who were trying to better themselves. The day was cooler than it had been recently so I decided to walk from class to the local supply store to get a couple of new canvases, seeming I had used up several over the last couple of days. I was half way there when I was about to walk past a second hand, vintage car yard. My dad had messaged to say that he was willing to spend up to forty-five thousand for a car, which was fairly excessive by anyone's standard but to Nathan Ivashkov, he does not settle for sub-par automobiles. I was only casually glancing around the lot when the car of my dreams caught my eye. I walked over in a trance to see a faded yellow, 1967 Ford Mustang. It was in pristine condition and had perfect leather interior. The price read $42,999, under daddy dearests budget but still well over priced. I walked into the air condition office and was met by a fairly smarmy looking sales person. He was trying a stereotypical sales pitch on me but I was armed with a tactic the poor guy didn't see coming. I did some quick research on my phone and learned that I really should not be paying for forty thousand for the car. So after some quick negotiation and a tiny bit of compulsion, I drove off the lot with a Springtime yellow Mustang.

The car drove like a dream and I pulled up in front of my building, beaming with pride. I had my own wheels now which meant I had freedom and was no longer reliant on anyone. The only drawback was that I no longer had any need to rely on Sage to drive me around, my only hope was now she would be begging me to drive her everywhere. This car was a mustang fanatics dream, so I could not wait to see the expression on her face when she saw it. The car had a manual gearbox and drove like a dream. I was just climbing out of the car when an idea shot to mind. A way of spending time with Sage, a completely innocent and friendly way of ensuring a couple of hours of her time. I could pretend that I didn't know how to drive a stick and she would feel not only obliged but ecstatic to teach me. It was a small white lie but the idea of my dream girl teaching me to drive my dream car was just too much to pass up.

I was halfway into the house when I received a text message from Dimitri requesting my presence at Clarence's for a mission update. I almost bailed but Sydney texted me straight after to ask if I needed a lift. I would get the bus to Clarence's and then have her drive me home, when she could see the car parked in the front of the building. I messaged her back to let her know I would meet them there and I set off to get the bus. My mind was racing with mental pictures of Sage driving my car, her face beaming with pleasure. I was so caught up that I almost missed the stop. I jumped off at the last moment and made my way to Clarence's.

I raced up the drive but was disheartened to see that I had beaten Jill and Sage. I traipsed inside and took a seat in the living room trying my hardest to not have to make small talk with the Russian overlord. The weather outside had turned and the day was boiling hot but that did not stop Dimitri from being dressed in his leather cowboy duster. Five minutes later I heard a car pull up out the front and the rest of the gang piled through the door. Sydney looked more alert and keyed up than usual and suddenly I realised that maybe we had actually been summoned here for something bad.

Dimitri already seemed to be in the know, which drove me crazy. I wanted to be the one Sage called when she was troubled or uncertain. I was wallowing in self pity when I realised she had started talking and I was missing what she was saying. Eddie handed me a pretty crappy looking pamphlet which looked like it had been produced in the 1980's. The front read the Warriors of Light and it dawned on me that these guys had been the same ones who had attacked Sonya. These were our Vampire Hunters. They had approached Sydney whilst she was downtown and tried to convince her to see that Sonya was a monster and should be destroyed. Once again, Sydney had been in danger because of these lunatics and it made my blood boil that I wasn't there to protect her. I sat silently as the group discussed the fact that these guys were the same ones who targeted Clarence years earlier. They made plans for Sonya to leave earlier than she had planned, for her own safety.

"That's a good idea. They still think Moroi are a threat but not as much as Strigoi" Sydney said with certainty but the truth in her words woke something in me.

"Kind of like the Alchemist's?" I said softly, not looking up to meet her eyeline. Her people tolerated my people, and probably secretly wanted us all gone, so what made them so different from the Warriors of the light?.

She looked over at me with a small smile, "True, but we're not trying to kill any of you. Not even Strigoi". She was right but I am sure many of the Alchemist's dream about our extinction at night. I faded back out of the conversation, my thoughts racing. If these vampire hunters wanted Sonya, what was stopping them from targeting Jill or even myself next. I was a fairly vulnerable and easy target, no protection or guardian with me. Only my sarcastic mouth and lousy compulsion to protect me. The time was nearly up and we needed to get Angeline back to school before she got in even more trouble.

We had almost made it out the door when I saw Sydney pull Sonya aside and whisper to her that she was willing to donate a sample of her blood for the experiments. It was an extreme action for an Alchemist, so it was evident that Sage was rattled by the new development with the Vampire Hunters. The glee was evident in Sonya's face, she whisked Sydney off to the kitchen to take a sample straight away. I was glad she was doing it away from me. As much as I never, ever saw Sydney as a source of food or blood, the idea of fresh blood flowing from her arm, did things to me that I did not want to have to think about. I made my way outside to wait by the car, completely removing myself from an awkward situation.

Jill joined me and softly spoke, "that was really brave of Sydney. The Alchemist's are not worthy of her" and a truer word had never been spoken. Sage made her way outside and I was relieved to see that her small puncture wound had been covered by a small plaster. I took my seat in the front, and enjoyed the peaceful drive across town to my place.

I had almost forgotten about my new car until Sydney abruptly stopped Latte and jumped out, nearly forgetting to take the keys with her. She ran across the lawn to where I had parked and looked back at us, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "What… What is that?" she asked, almost breathless.

Play it cool Adrian, "oh that's my new car" I answered casually. She whipped her face over at me and her jaw was hanging so low, I swear it was almost touching the ground. She slowly turned towards the car, approaching it as if she was approaching royalty.

"It's a 1967 Ford Mustang convertible. The year they did a major overhaul and increased the size to keep up with other high powered competition. See? It's the first model with the concave tail lights but the last to have the Ford block lettering up front until 1974". She knew way more about my car than I ever would but it made her even more enduring to me.

"What in the world is that colour?" Eddie asked, seemingly very unimpressed with my new mode of transport.

"Springtime yellow" both Sydney and I replied at the same time, and then shared a smile. "I would've guessed Lemon Chiffon, maybe you can get it repainted" Castille muttered, not appreciating the beauty of the beast.

"No" Sydney almost shouted. She threw her purse to the ground and ran closer to the car, almost as if she was protecting it from Eddie's words. "It's been touched up, obviously but this is a classic colour. Which engine code is this? C, right?" she asked, looking over at me expecting me to know the answer.

"Um... not sure. I know it's got a V-8 engine" I muttered, embarrassed that I was being schooled on cars by a petite blonde.

"Of course it does" she said, struggling to not roll her eyes. "A 289. I want to know what the horsepower is?" She looked expectantly, and I lamely admitted that it would probably be in the paperwork.

"Is this really your car?" she asked, half expecting me to admit that I had been joking. I smiled back at her softly, enjoying this moment a little too much. "Yup, I told you. The old man spotted me the money for it".

"And you got this one? Nice, black interior and manual transmission" she said, her eyes drinking in every single aspect of the car. Now was the time to drop my tiny white lie. "Yeah, that's the problem" I said slowly, glancing over to see her reaction.

"What is? The interior? The black is great. And the leather condition is fantastic. So is the rest of the car". She was almost salivating over the car now, her eyes skimming every curve of the hood.

"No, not the interior. The transmission. I can't drive a stick". She stopped in her tracks and looked back at me. "You can't drive a stick?" she shot at me, her eyes filled with confusion. I hated her thinking that I was useless and could not drive a manual transmission but I was playing a long con here and had to take it on the chin.

"Neither can I" Jill interjected and I appreciated her trying to take the heat off of me. "You don't have a license" Sydney muttered at her before turning back to me. "Why on earth would you buy a car like this if you can't drive a stick? There are dozens of cars – new cars- that have automatic transmission. It'd be a million times easier".

"I like the colour, it matches my living room" I shrugged and she almost laughed out loud. "But you can't drive it?". I kicked the dirt in front of me in a show of nonchalance that must be driving her crazy. "I figure it can't be that hard. I'll just practice taking it around the block a few times and figure it out".

Sage's eyes were filled with rage, as if I had just said I was planning on blowing the car up. "What? Are you out of your mind? You'll ruin it if you don't know what you're doing". She was playing right into the my games now, I just needed to finish the deal.

"What am I supposed to do? Are you going to teach me?" I stated, trying to seem like that idea had not even entered my mind before but secretly praying the car was too much for her to pass up.

She paused for a moment, weighing up her options. "Yes. If that's what it takes to save it from you".

"I can show you too" Eddie interjected but I ignored that he had even opened his mouth. "When can we start?" I asked quickly, wanting to lock her in before she changed her mind.

"When we see Wolfe this week. We'll take this out there". It was not a perfect scenario, I had wanted to drop out of the classes but beggars cannot be choosy.

"Is that really to help me or do you just want to drive the car?" I asked her, hoping to god that all her selflessness was not driven by her unnatural desires for my new car.

"Both" she admitted, her face dropping in embarrassment. I almost laughed out loud but I did not want to risk her backing out. They had to get back to school pretty quickly so they took off straight away. I jumped into my car and drove it around the back of the building, wanting to keep it secure and safe. I had gotten the car of my dreams and had somehow talked Sydney into private driving lessons. Vampire Hunters aside, today had turned out pretty great.

 **AN- SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS. I HAVE BEEN CRAZY BUSY BUT I AM HOPING TO BE ABLE TO GET ANOTHER ONE DONE TOMORROW. HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS ONE**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The following day we had another session with Wolfe planned so again I was feeling conflicted. The idea of getting hot and sweaty whilst battling Sydney was something from my wildest dreams but knowing that it did not mean the same to her made me feel slightly perverted. I would have cancelled on the self-defence course but we had planned for Sage to give me my first driving class and I would not want to miss the pure joy my car would bring her. I was waiting out the front for her to arrive, leaning against the bonnet of the car, try my hardest to exude a James Dean-esque vibe.

She pulled up and parked Latte around the back of the building and almost ran back to me and the car. The smile on her face was priceless as she took the keys from my outstretched hand. I opened the driver's side door and she glided into the seat, looking up at me with sparkling eyes. For the first time in my life I understood the meaning of receiving pleasure from other people's happiness. I would give Sage the world just to see the smile on her face right now. I closed the door softly and walked around to the passenger's side, desperate to be locked in a confined space with Sydney Sage.

The car fired up and I swear to god that she almost let out a soft moan. As we pulled out of the street I could see her desire to stretch the cars legs and really take it for a spin. I was seeing the carefree and passionate side to Sage and I'm not too shy to admit that it was a huge turn on. She had not said a word in about ten minutes and as we pulled out onto the highway I could bite my tongue no longer.

"I feel like I've crashed someone's date. Like I'm intruding on you two. If you want to drop me off somewhere, I'll understand" I said with a laugh, her eyes dragging away from the road ever so slightly. "Huh?" she asked, startled by my voice. It was a very strong possibility that she had actually forgotten that I was in the car with her.

She groaned lightly, realising she had been neglecting her teaching duties. "I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking. I should've been walking you through this as soon as I started the car. I promise I will when we leave Wolfe's, all the steps. For now, the basics". She started doing a verbal tour of the car and the manual transmission and I had to try my hardest to keep my face neutral. Sage was getting fairly good at calling my bluff now, so my acting skill set was going to have to improve. She continued to talk me through the basics of driving a stick shift and as she was with most things, the instructions she gave were extremely thorough.

We pulled up at Wolfe's and I could see she was worried about the on-street parking. Long gone were her fears for her safety, my car took top priority now. Wolfe was dressed in his finest Bermuda shirt and possibly a new eye patch. He started off with his usual safety talks and then demonstrated a few moves that we would be working on today. One of them involved we wrapping my arms around her and hugging her until she escaped. There was nothing in the world I would love to do more than wrap my arms around her but we were treading on dangerous grounds. We stood to our feet and I knew my trepidation was radiating out of me.

Even Wolfe had noticed how uncomfortable the exercises seemed to be making me. "Come on boy. She can't try to escape if you don't try to hold her. She's not going to hurt you, and you won't hurt her". If only they realised that it was not pain I was worried about, it was pleasure. I placed my arms around her but tried to keep distance between us so there was zero skin to skin contact. I could feel the frustration vibrating off her and she was beginning to lose her cool.

"Let's switch. You try to escape me, make up for last time" she muttered. Her soft, delicate arms wrapped around me and I just shrugged her off, not wanting to engage any further in the exercises.

We walked out of Wolfe's and I could see that she was waiting until we got into the car to nag at me. "What's going on? I get that you're not an athlete, but what happened in there?". She was looking to me for answers but I dropped my eyes to the ground, not trusting my expressions to not give away my emotions.

"I don't think this is really my thing. I was all about playing action hero before, but now… I don't know. This is a bad idea. It's more work than I thought". I was playing right into the stereotype that everyone had built up around me and I hated her thinking I was still that guy but it was better than her learning the truth.

"What happened to you finishing things that you started? You told me you had changed". She was right, I had promised her and my reasons for not wanting to do the classes proved that point completely but I did not need for her to know that.

"That was for art. I'm still in those classes, aren't I? I didn't jump ship on those. I just don't want to do this one anymore. Don't worry. Now that I've got the money, I'll pay you back the class fee. You won't be out anything". I knew the money was definitely not the issue here.

"That doesn't matter. It's still a waste. Especially since what Wolfe's showing us isn't really that difficult. We're not ripping ourselves apart like Eddie and Angeline would. Why is it so hard to stick with it and learn?". She paused for a moment and looked away from me, doubt clouding her beautiful face. "Do you just not want to work with me? Is there something wrong with me?". Her voiced had softened and almost broke my heart.

"No! Of course not. Absolutely not". I looked over to her and tried my hardest to reassure this perfect creature that these hang ups were one hundred percent mine. "Maybe there are only so many things that I can learn at once. I mean, I'm supposed to also be learning how to drive a stick shift, not that I see that happening".

She looked over at me, her face once again filled with embarrassment. "We'' practice once we are back in your neighbourhood. We'll start slow and I'll show you everything you need to do. I might even let you try driving around the block tonight if you seem life you're paying attention to the lesson". And just like that my mood lifted. We were out of dangerous territory, I no longer had to fear slipping up about why Wolfe's lessons were off the table.

Once we got back to my neighbourhood, we went through the basics and I had to remind myself to make errors. I struggled to hide the fact that I had been driving a manual transmission for years now. She quizzed me continually and I could see that my fast learnt knowledge was impressing her. After thirty minutes, she even let me sit in the driver's seat and drive around the block at slow speeds. I was dying to show her my skills but I was playing the long game here and needed to play the novice a little longer.

"Looks like we've got more lessons in our future. Do not take that car beyond a half mile radius. I checked the odometer, I'll know". I smirked at her as we climbed out of the car, her attention to detail never faltering.

"Noted. When's the next lesson? You want to come back tomorrow night?" I asked, the closest I could come to planning a date with Sage without actually asking her on one.

"Can't, I'm going out with Brayden" she said quickly, looking away awkwardly. The smile from my face dropped and the air around us grew uncomfortable. "Oh. Well, I understand. Love and romance and all that".

"We're going to the textile museum. It's cool, though I don't know how much love and romance there'll really be there", A textile museum, this guy must be writing the book on the world's most boring dating activities.

"There's a textile museum? What do people do there?". I hated her dating and being alone with this Brayden kid but the idea of them looking at fabric and not making out in the back of his car was helping curve my overactive imagination.

"Well, they look at… um.. textiles. There's actually a great exhibition on-" and she cut herself off as she noticed Sonya and Dimitri's rental car parked in front of my building.

She looked over at me with a puzzled expression, "were you expecting them tonight?" she asked quickly.

"No, they've got a key though. So I suppose they can make themselves at home anytime. They do it a lot actually. He eats my food and she uses my hair stuff". Sonya's brilliant red hair was all through my comb and my styling spray was considerably less full after each of their visits.

"Hopefully it's just Dimitri" she said and I was shocked to find myself agreeing with her. As much as the idea of him sitting in my house made my blood boil, it was not safe for Sonya to be out and about with the Vampire Hunters looking for her. We made our way up to the house, with me trying my hardest to place myself in front of Sage just in case we found my living room full of Hunters.

 **AN- JUST A SMALL ONE FOR YOU GUYS TONIGHT, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I opened the door hesitantly and was relieved to find a distracted looking Sonya typing away at a laptop in the kitchen. Her frenzied eyes looked up in alarm, "thank goodness you guys are here. Jill said you guys were out and I wanted to catch you". I glanced over at Sage and I could see she was concerned about Sonya's agitated state.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Clarence's until you leave town". Sydney sounded calm but I could see she was cautiously looking towards the window expectantly. "Day after tomorrow, but I needed to talk to you now, face to face" Sonya exclaimed. She had rushed towards us and I stood in front of Sage protectively.

"I would have come to you. It's not safe for you to be out". Sydney was right to be worried about Sonya's safety but her erratic behaviour was a little more concerning to me.

"I'm fine. I made sure I wasn't followed, this was too important". Even if she had been careful, there is not telling what dangers could be following her in the night. "Well it's too late now, what's going on?" I asked curtly.

"We got the results back on Sydney's blood test". I looked over to see all the blood draining from Sage's face and my heart broke for her. Her worst nightmare was her blood being involved in the Moroi world at all, and having two vampires discuss her blood in front of her was the stuff her worst dreams were made of.

"Just like with Dimitri's blood, nothing physiological showed up. Nothing usual with the proteins, antibodies or anything like that. We sent it to a Moroi lab this time, not an Alchemist one. One of the researchers- an earth user- felt a hum of earth magic. Just like how Adrian and I felt spirit in Dimitri's blood. The technician had other types of magic users examine your sample, and all four elements were detected".

I could see the nausea rising in Sage's body. "Magic in my blood? Of course there is" she shot back, putting the pieces together. "The tattoo has vampire blood and magic in it. That's what it is. There are different degrees of charms in it from different users. That would show up in my blood". She visably shaken and was trying to wrap up the blood talk pretty quickly.

"Yes, of course. But there must be something about that combination that's repulsive to Strigoi. It's the key to our work". Sonya was wired and I could sense that spirit coursing through her petite body. Her aura was almost glowing with excitement and it was hard for her to contain.

I took another step closer to Sage, sensing the need to protect her. "So you know the Alchemist blood has magic in it. That's no surprise, case closed. What do you want from her now?". I knew what was coming but it was not going to go well.

"Another sample to start. There's none left in the original vial I took, once all the testing was done. I know this sounds strange, but it would be useful if a Moroi could… well, taste your blood and see if it has the same repulsive quality to Strigoi. Fresh blood would be ideal, but even I'm not deluded enough to ask you to submit to a feeding. We should simply be able to use your sample and-" and that is where Sydney cut her off in sheer horror.

"No, absolutely not" she said whilst stumbling backwards in fear. "Whether it's from a neck or a vial, there's no way I'm giving my blood for anyone to taste. Do you know what wrong that is? I know you do it all the time with feeders, but I'm not one of them. I should never have given you the first sample. You don't need me for any of this. Spirit's the key. Lee's proof that that former Strigoi are the ones you need to examine". I was raging with anger with Sonya, it had taken so long for Sage to grow comfortable to be around me for long periods of time, for her to almost consider me a friend and now Sonya had just blatantly just asked her if vampires could take her blood to taste.

If Sonya had noticed Sydney's intense fear, she was hiding it well. "I understand your fear, but think of the implications. If something in your blood makes you resistant to Strigoi, then you could save countless lives". She was not about to drop the subject, but Sydney was not one to back down either.

"Alchemist's aren't resistant. That tattoo isn't protecting us, if that's what you're getting at. Do you think that in all our history, there haven't been any Alchemists turned Strigoi?". Sage was visably agitated now and was not about to hide this from Sonya.

"Well of course" Sonya admitted but was still highly strung. "So, the magic you sensed in me is irrelevant. It's just the tattoo. All Alchemists have it. Maybe ours taste bad, but Alchemist blood has nothing to do with Strigoi turning. It still happens to us". Sage was rambling in fear but Sonya was still oblivious.

"But do all Alchemists have bad tasting blood? If so, how would a Strigoi be able to drain them?". Sonya's mind was racing and her expression was puzzling. She was trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together but something was missing.

"Maybe it varies, person to person. Or maybe some Strigoi are tougher than others. I don't know. Regardless, we aren't the ones to focus on".

"Unless there is something special about you?" Sonya mused and all the blood drained from Sage's face.

"There's plenty that's special about her but her bloods not up for dispute. Why are you pushing this again after last time?". Sydney did not deserve this and it wasn't helping my situation at all.

Sonya glared over at me and it was pretty obvious my flippant attitude was not appreciated. "I'm not doing this for selfish reasons, you know that. I want to save our people, I want to save all of our people. I don't want to see any new Strigoi added to the world. No one should have to live like that. The kind of bloodlust and complete lack of empathy for any other living creature… no one can imagine what that's like. You're hollow. A walking nightmare, and yet… you just don't care". Her face had glazed over as if she were replaying the awful memories of her time as a Strigoi in her mind. I felt for her but her guilt should not be misplaced onto Sage in anyway.

"Funny attitude, seeing as you purposely chose to become one". My words were too harsh and Sonya recoiled as if she had been slapped. I never intended to hurt her but it was done.

"Doing that was a mistake. One I've learned from- which is why I'm so anxious to save others from that fate". Her face was heart breaking but she was testing my patience.

"Well, then find a way to do it without dragging Sydney into it. You know how she feels about us… You know how the Alchemist's feel. Keep involving her, and you'll get her in trouble with them. And if your so concerned they've got the answers, ask them for volunteers and do the experiments that way". I looked over at Sage and her face lit up with relief.

"I'd help with that, getting authorized subjects for you. I'd talk to my superiors. They'd like to see an end to Strigoi as much as you". She looked over at me hopefully, pleased she may have found a result to keep Sonya from her constant badgering.

"She knows they'd say no Sage. That's why she's appealing to you directly and why they didn't send your blood to an Alchemist lab". Sonya looked between us, growing more enraged by the second.

"Why can't you both see how important this is?" Sonya was desperate, her eyes begging us for help.

"I do. You think I don't want to see every single one of those Strigoi bastards wiped from the face of the earth? I do! But not at the cost of forcing people to do things they don't want to do". Sonya looked over at me from the side of her eyes with a levelled expression.

"I think your letting your personal feelings interfere with this. Your emotions are going to ruin our research". It was unfair of her to throw her knowledge of my feelings for Sage in my face but her voice was filled with desperation.

"Well then be glad you will be free of me in two days" I shot back, angry that she almost revealed my dark secret to Sage, who was so consumed with worry and fear that she seemed oblivious to Sonya's comment.

Sonya glanced back and forth between the two of us and then stormed out, frustrated and upset that we were not more understanding of her desire to steal Sage's seemingly magical blood.

"I didn't mean to upset her" Sydney almost whispered after quite some time. Her face had dropped and her overwhelming desire to help everyone was wracking her with guilt.

"She shouldn't have upset you, she knows how you feel" I spat, deciding to have no empathy towards the red headed maven.

"I know but it's hard. I like Sonya. That's why I gave her the first vial, so I can see why she thought the second one would be easy". Sage had dropped to my couch, her face miserable and her posture slouched.

"Doesn't matter, no is no". I was not about to let Sydney feel guilty over a situation she should never have been placed in from the get go. It was not fair for our society to place this responsibility upon her, the Alchemist's worked their hardest to dispel the fact that we even existed, so their plates were pretty full already without being tasked to find a Strigoi antidote.

"I really will mention it to the Alchemist's. Maybe they'll want to help". I pained me to see her in such despair but I shrugged off her suggestion with modest nonchalance. "If they do, great. If not, it's not your responsibility".

She smiled up at me, her eyes glowing in a sad appreciation. "Well, thanks for coming gallantly to my defence again. Maybe you'd be more into Wolfe's training if you got to defend somebody other than yourself?" she said teasingly. If only that was the problem.

"I just don't like seeing people bullied, that's all" I lamely protested. Seeing her glance up at me with those golden eyes, it was hard not to just take her in my arms and tell her the truth but right now she needed a friend, and I had promised myself that is what I would be.

"But you should come back to Wolfe's with me, you need a chance to try and get at me" and with that once sentence my mind went off on an R rated journey. Her words had left her mouth innocently but somehow I had transformed them into a twisted fantasy. She was looking up at me with a hopefully exuberance that was hard to say no to but somehow I persisted.

"I don't know Sage, we'll see. For now, we will just focus on driving- when you can get away from your boyfriend, of course" and with that, they spell was over. She averted her eyes and then stood uncomfortably. I had not meant to sound like a petulant child but the more I reminded myself that she had a boyfriend, the less likely I was to do or say something stupid. She gathered her things and we said an awkward goodbye.

It wasn't right or fair of me to blame her or take my frustrations of my feelings out on her but sometimes it could not be helped. She was so insistent on me continuing to join her at Wolfe's that they only way to get her to stop was to behave like the child I was when we first met.

 **AN- SORRY FOR THE VERY DELAYED CHAPTER. LIFE JUST SEEMS TO KEEP GETTING IT THE WAY, PLUS I JUST BINGE READ THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I barely slept that night, tossing and turning as I remembered the look on Sage's face when I mentioned her boyfriend. She seemed confused that I brought him up but she didn't correct me when I used the term boyfriend so it was safe to assume that their relationship was progressing. I could not allow myself to even thing if they were making out on the regular, if he held her the way I only longed to. As far as I was concerned, they attended textile museums and windmill farms and shared malt milkshakes. According to my sub-concience they were dating in the 1950's.

Classes were long and dragged on but I was home in time for my planned adventure with Sage. She had almost hit when she found out that I had not had the mustang looked at by a mechanic before I bought it, so she insisted we take it to have a professional once over. Sage had found some mechanic out in the pricey suburbs that was reputable with classic cars and we were dropping my yellow baby off for her first check-up.

"The guy I bought it from seemed pretty trust worthy" I said, with a glimmer of hope in my voice, even though I was fully aware that Sydney assumed I was a car idiot. "And it ran just fine when I did a test drive, so I figured everything was ok".

We dropped the mustang off at the mechanic and he said he would take a look at it straight away, so we decided to go for walk around the surrounding suburb. She looked over at me and rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean there aren't any problems you can't see. It's better to be safe". We were strolling through a neighbourhood that looked like it was out of a movie. The houses were huge, placed far back on the blocks with large gated fences. The lawns were lush and green, despite the blazing desert heat.

"With your help, I'll be a pro in no time. Of course, if you don't want to help anymore, I will just wing it and figure it out on my own". I had only been joking but I hoped to god that she didn't rescind her offer to teach me to drive.

She audibly groaned and looked past me, "you already know what I'd say about- wow" and she stopped mid-sentence, her words taken away by the beauty and size of the house in front of us. The house was like an old southern plantation, set far back on the block. The front yard was decorated with over grown palms and resembled a tropical wonderland.

Her face was glowing as she marvelled at the property before us. "Gorgeous. I love architecture. In another life, I'd have studied that- not chemicals and vampires". It always made me sad when Sydney spoke about what her life would have been like if she wasn't forced into the family business. She was so passionate and caring but had been dragged into a career of logic and reason. Her beautiful mind was built for so much more.

She wandered over to the high fence, and looked back at me. "I wonder what's back there, pools probably". I walked over to join her at the fence, the house looming behind the gate. "Nice juxtaposition" I muttered, taking in the southern architecture versus the tropical landscaping.

Sage whipped her head around, her face shocked. "Did you just use juxtaposition in a sentence?". Her face said she was joking but I knew that tone of voice. As much as she wanted to always have faith in me, sometimes she was pleasantly surprised by my intelligence.

"Yes Sage. We use it all the time in art, when your mixing different components. That and I know how to use a dictionary". I looked away from her and noticed a gardener trimming hedges near the property line. "You want to see what's in back? Come on" I said with a devilish grin. I took off across the yard, ignoring her protests. She stood hesitant for a moment, and then to my surprise, followed me blindly as I approached the aging gardener.

"Are the owners home?" I asked him politely, using slight compulsion to reach into his mind. The gardener stopped his clipping and looked back into my eyes, the truth pouring from his lips. "No, they won't be back until six". It was at this moment that it occurred to Sydney that the man was under compulsion and she started to protest. But I never took my eyes off the man and he never looked away from me.

"Take us to the backyard" I requested and he complied instantly, not that I expected any different. The gardener led us to the side gate and I could feel the apprehension rising from Sage. She hated my magic and she hated that we were using it to break and enter. Her protests rang on deaf ears, I wanted to do something fun and adventurous and I was not stopping now.

The gardener turned the corner and both Sydney and I stopped in our tracks. The backyard opened up into a huge green lawn, with a sparkling oval pool overlooking a desert oasis. The pool was surrounded by exotic looking plants and a large waterfall spilled continual bursts on water into the dazzling pool.

I turned to the gardener, feeling his confusion growing since our eye contact had ceased. "Thanks. Go back to your work. It's okay that we are here. We will let ourselves out". The gardener nodded and walked back to the front of the house without even a backwards glance.

Instantly we were snapped back to reality as Sage angrily turned to me. "Adrian! You used compulsion on that guy. That's…" and she trailed off, not finding the words to finish her sentence.

"Awesome? Yeah, I know" I said with a laugh as I climbed the steps to get a closer look at the gleaming pool in front of us.

"It's wrong, all of this. Breaking and entering, compulsion. It's immoral. Controlling someone else's mind. You know it. Your people and mine both know it". She had crossed her hands across her chest and anger was written all across her beautiful face.

"Eh, no harm done. Believe me, that guy was easy to control. Weak willed, I barely had to use any compulsion". I should have stopped myself, that was not an argument that was going to win her over but the view in front of me excused any wrongdoing I might be held accountable for. The sun was blazing done on me but the beauty of the water and gardens was enough to ignore the impending sun stroke I was surely setting myself up for.

"Come on Sage, not like we're going to hurt anyone. Check out this view". I called out to her and stood at the top of the staircase, gazing over the beauty in front of me. "Come on, you're not worried I'm going to compel you, are you?" I asked her softly, hoping to god she did not believe me capable of such horrors.

"Of course not" she responded, her voice growing softer. She reluctantly climbed the stairs to join me and she gasped loudly at the stunning landscape in front of her. Her eyes lit up as she saw the beauty and opulence of the yard, the glistening water of the pool in front of us and splendour of the gardens surrounding us.

"Cool huh?" I asked, as I sat to untie my shoes. I rolled my jeans up and sat dangling my feet in the refreshing cool water. Sydney's face turned to shock, "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Making the most of this. Come on, do something bad for a change. Not that it's really that bad. We aren't trashing the place or anything". She looked around and the sighed as she sat alongside me, removing her shoes and placing her delicate feet into the crystal blue pool water. Her face instantly relaxed and a calm, peaceful look washed over her.

"I could get used to this. But what if the owners come home early?" she said, unable to completely wash her worries away. I shrugged off her concerns and assured her that I could talk us out of any situation. I could see that her mind was not completely made up but she was enjoying the moment too much to move. She sat so close to me that our hands almost touched and I ached to hold her hand in mine. Her eyes were closed and she was drinking in the warmth of the sun. I didn't realise how much time had passed, or how much the sun had depleted me until she opened her eyes and mutter about having to get back to the shop. I told her the mechanic would wait, not wanting to pass up one single second of this bliss with her.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to meet Brayden soon. I'll be-" and then she cut herself off when she looked over at me in fear. "What have you done? Look at you. You shouldn't be out here" she exclaimed. Her concern for my health was touching and at any other time I would have played up my injuries with hope that she might come to my aide as a nurse but right here, in this moment I only wanted to sit here and look at her glorious face basking in the sunshine. That alone was worth the third degree burns.

"It's not that bad" he lied and she knew it as well. The sweat was pouring off my back and my face had grown pink and splotchy. I did not appreciate that Sage was seeing me at my physical worst but there was a price to pay for her happiness. She jumped to her feet and tried to drag me up, "Come on, we need to get you out of here before you get worse. What were you thinking?".

And for the first time, I could not lie to her about my feelings. "It was worth it. You looked happy…" I got to my feet and walked past her. Her puzzled expression was written across her face and she muttered about it being crazy. "Not the craziest thing I've done. What's a little crazy here and there? I'm supposed to be doing experiments… why not see which is brighter- your aura or the sun?". I was beginning to go off on a tangent, maybe I was dehydrated or maybe I was a little spirit mad. I knew I had to reign it in before I worried Sage any further.

"Come on, you shouldn't have used spirit" she grabbed my hand to pull me towards the gate, and as always when we touched, a shot of warm electricity shot through me. And judging by the look on her face, she felt it too. I glanced down at my hand in hers and followed her to the front of the house. We walked back to the auto shop, trying to follow the shade of the trees. The mechanic was not quite done with the car, so we sat in the air conditioned office. Sage was concerned that she would not leave enough time for her textile museum date with the boyfriend so they rescheduled for an early dinner instead.

She stood and walked over to the mirror hung on the back of the door. Her face was slightly flushed from the sun and her hair had a little more body than usual, but she was just as stunning as usual. "I'm a mess" she muttered to herself softly, returning to the seat beside me, pulling a compact from her bag.

"Don't worry about it. If he didn't notice how awesome you were in the red dress, he probably won't notice anything now. Not that there is anything to even notice. You're as cute as usual". She looked over at me to snap but when she saw the earnest look on my face, she retreated. She rose to her feet, eager to see if the car was finished yet.

After another thirty minutes, my baby was finally ready to come home, with a clean bill of health no less. On the drive back downtown, she continually looked over at me, obviously worried I would pass out from my near death experience in the sun.

"Stop worrying Sage, I'm fine. Although… I'd be better with some ice cream or gelato. Even you have to admit that would be good right about now". She looked over at me with exasperation, "What is it with you and frozen desserts?". I laughed loudly and reminded her that we in-fact lived in the desert.

When we got back to my house, she parked my car around back and followed me to the front door, inundating me about the importance of rehydrating myself all night. I was just about inside when she stopped me, her face suddenly softening. "Thank-you for the poolside outing. Your near sun-stroke aside, that was pretty amazing". Her eyes glittered as she spoke and my heart was beating out of my chest. She was standing less than a foot away from me, her hair falling across her face. I wanted nothing more than to tuck it behind her ear but I could not cross the line.

"Maybe you'll get used to vampire magic after all?" I asked, with a laugh. And her face fell suddenly. "No, I could never get used to that". My hand fell softly back to my side and I retreated away from her.

"No, of course not. See you around" I murmured and walked into my apartment. I watched her retreat to her car and drive off, without even a second glance back to me. I sighed loudly and dreamed of having a cigarette but I was five days without one now, and I was not about to blow that. I walked off to the bathroom to have a cold shower, not for my sexual frustration issues, more so for the aching burns that littered my face.

After spending too long under the freezing water, I returned to the living room and was just settling in to paint when I heard a loud banging on the front door. I rushed over to the peephole and was thoroughly disappointed when I saw who was standing in front of my house. I backed away from the door as quietly as possible, hoping to god that he did not hear that I was home.

"Adrian, I can hear you moving in there, and I can see the shadow of your feet under the door. Open up now, it's an emergency". I groaned loudly and unlocked the front door, hesitantly opened it, finding an agitated Dimitri standing before me.

 **AN- ANOTHER ONE TODAY** **HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS ONE. THIS WAS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE CHAPTERS IN THE BOOK SO I HOPE IT CAME ACROSS WELL IN MY WORDS**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Is Sonya here?" Dimitri demanded more so than asked as he pushed past me and stalked across my living room. Of all the people to show up at my front door un-expectantly, Agent Borscht was not high on the list that excite me. I closed the door softly and muttered to myself in soothing tones.

"Adrian, I am not messing around. Is she here? Have you seen her today? Have you spoken to her?". Normally Belikov was the epitome of cool, calm and collected but the man standing in front of me was rattled and visabley shaken. If this guy had been standing in front of me one month ago, I would have been rejoicing, but seeing the desperation and forlorn expression on his face, all my snide remarks just floated away.

"I have not seen her or spoken to her since she stormed out of here in a huff last night? Why? What's going on?". I tried my best to disguise the panic in my voice but I fairly unsuccessful.

"What do you mean stormed out? She snuck out last night and never came home. What happened here? What did you do Adrian?". Dimitri's voice was harsh and as per usual it seemed like he was going to pin this all on Ivashkov.

"I did not do anything. She let herself into my house and accosted Sage for another blood donation. And would not take no for an answer. Sydney even promised to ask the Alchemist's for help but it wasn't good enough for Sonya. She basically accused us of refusing to help save the world from Strigoi. When she realised Sydney couldn't be pressured into donating her blood for Moroi to taste, she stormed out the door".

"Well she never made it back to Clarence's and Mikhail has not heard from her. So that means she is either lying in a ditch somewhere or someone has taken her. I'm going to call Lissa and Roza, see if they have heard anything. Get Sydney on the phone, see if her or Jill has heard from Sonya". With that, Dimitri turned and walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed my phone from the counter and sighed out loud. The last thing I wanted to do was call Sage whilst she was on her date with Braydon but I am guessing this counts as an emergency.

The phone range three times before Sage picked up, her exasperated voice clearly angered by my disturbance. "What's going on?" she said quickly, clearly eager to get back to her boring date with her boring boyfriend.

"Are you still downtown? You need to come over right away". I was direct and to the point because I knew she would be unhappy with my interruption.

"You know I am out with Brayden. I just can't drop everything to entertain you". I could hear her frustration through the phone but the situation was dire and her love life was just going to have to wait.

"It's not about me. It's Sonya, she's missing". There was silence down the line and I could hear Sage's brain ticking over, trying to put the mental puzzle together about where Sonya could be.

"She was leaving town" she countered back at me, almost begging me to believe her. "Not until tomorrow". Silence again. "Are you sure she is missing? Maybe she is just out?".

"Belikov is here and he is freaked out. He says she never came home last night". It was the first time I actually let myself believe that something bad could have happened to Sonya and Sydney obviously felt the same. "How did no one notice until now?" she just about screamed down the phone at me and I cringed at the tone of her voice.

"I don't know, can you just come over. Please Sydney?". I think it was just about the first time I had ever called her by her first name but it obviously struck a chord with her. She murmured that she would be right there and hung up the phone. Looking back, I could see Dimitri was on the phone and from the tone of his voice he was obviously on the phone to Rose. Not needing or wanting to hear a single word of them conversing together, I made my way to the living room window to stand and stare at the parking lot until Sage made her way here. The first thing I noticed was a vintage Jaguar parked right in front of my place. I looked back at Dimitri and he nodded, mouthing "Clarence's" at me. All the time I had spent miserable and stuck in that house, and the crazy old man had the gem hidden in the garage.

It was only about five minutes of seething that I got through when I saw Brayden's mustang pull up out the front and I realised I might just be confronted with the sight of seeing Sage and her boring boyfriend share a tender goodbye kiss. I should have looked away but the masochist in me, watched and waited for the heart breaking show of affection but it never came. Sydney almost jumped out of the car and ran straight up the stairs to my apartment.

I opened the door before she could even answer. "It's Clarence's" I said, not even waiting for her to ask. She looked at me with confusion and I gestured to the gleaming car. "The Jag. I figured you'd want to know. He let Belikov drive it over here since Sonya had obviously left with the rental. Can you believe it was locked away in his garage the whole time I lived with him. He probably forgot he owned it. And there I was, stuck with the bus".

Under any normal circumstance, that would have earned me at least a smile from Sage but her delicate face was filled with worry, so I ushered her inside to see a frazzled looking Dimitri pacing around the room.

"I'm an idiot. I didn't realise she was gone last night and I spent half the day thinking she was outside gardening". I was not sure if Dimitri was talking to himself or us but it was clear he was beating himself up.

He had called her cell several times, spoken to Rose and Lissa. Checked the flights to see if they had been changed and then eventually he decided it was time to call Mikhail, Sonya's fiancé. Sage and I sat on the couch, tersely staring at Dimitri speaking soft Russian to his fellow guardian. My Russian was fairly rusty but it was clear that Sage understood every single word and it was clear by the end of the conversation that the only outcome was an extremely worried fiancé.

"So she stormed out of here. So, anything could have happened. She could've be taken from right outside on the street. Or she could have gone somewhere and been abducted there". Dimitri was trying to use his Guardian skills to summarise what had happened but as it stood, none of us really had that much information to work with.

The three of us sat in silence for about ten minutes before Dimitri finally stood, his face dropping with failure. "I have to go to the police". It was definitely not what I had been expecting him to say. Our people generally tried to shy away from human law enforcement, especially ones that might be able to see past the fairly weak façade that we have built up around our society.

"Missing person's report" I joked, even though I knew it was neither the time nor the place. "That and more importantly, to get a search out on the car. If she was taken and is being hidden somewhere, she is going to be very difficult to locate. But it's a lot harder to hide a car than one woman. If the police can get a description out there, we might get a clue if anything turns out. Are you sure you don't remember anything else?". He looked between us, like he was unsure whether we were trying to keep anything from him. Once he was satisfied, he turned on his heel and exited as dramatically as he had entered.

Sydney sunk further back into the couch beside me and covered her eyes with her hands. "This is my fault" she almost whispered.

"I looked over at her in surprise, "Why on earth would you say that?" I demanded of her. There was nothing in this situation that could remotely traced back to Sage but she was obviously racked with guilt.

She took her small hands away from her face and I could see her eyes were fighting their hardest not to water under the stress. "Sonya came here- left when she wasn't supposed to- because of me. Because of my blood. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't refused. Maybe a few minutes difference and the hunters wouldn't have been around. Or maybe is she hadn't had been so upset, she would've been able to defend herself more".

Her soft voice was almost quivering and I hated seeing her so upset. I knew I shouldn't but I could not refrain myself. I laid my hand on her knee and the usual electricity shot through me and felt as per usual it felt amazing. I traced soft, small circles on her knee with my thumb and tried to ease her worries.

"Maybe, maybe, maybe. You can't think like that and you sure as hell cannot blame yourself for the actions of some paranoid fringe group". My hand was still on her knee but I could bear to take it away. If she was as effected by my touch as I was with hers, she did not show it but she was visably more calm than she was earlier and I knew it was thanks to me.

She slide off the couch and walked to her bag. "I should call the Alchemist's. We have ties to law enforcement". I knew she hated having to contact her superiors. Every conversation with the Alchemist's was mentally exhausting and I grew enraged everytime I thought about her being forced into a career with these people.

"That's probably a good idea. I've got a bad feeling about those guys. Even if… well, even if she's alive. I really don't know how we are going to find her. Short of some miraculous magical solution". I had been somewhat joking but I looked over to see that Sage had frozen in fear.

She was muttering something to herself, almost as if she was trying to talk herself out of something. Almost as if she had figured out a way to find Sonya, but it was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

 **ANOTHER ONE FOR YOU GUYS! I AM REALLY EXCITED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HAVE THE INTERACTION BETWEEN ADRIAN AND MRS T! HOPE EVERYONE IS STILL READING AND ENJOYING**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"My god…" she muttered softly, her wild eyes racing around the room. Sydney was not one to be rattled easily but her demeanour in this moment was worrying.

"What is it? Did you remember something?" I asked, touching her softly on the arm. The normal electricity between us did not shock me like usual because I was too concerned. I was beginning to think she hadn't even heard me when her sad eyes looked up at me in fear.

"Yes… but not what you're thinking". She was lightly shaking her head and her soft, delicate hands were folded into each other. It pained me seeing her in this state, I had grown so accustomed to Sage being the sane, sensible one that I was not quite sure how to be the logical one in our group.

"Sage, are you okay?" I asked softly and she jumped slightly at voice. She backed herself over to the couch and sat slowly, seemingly scared to look up at me.

"I don't know, I just thought of something crazy". Her voice was barely above a whisper, her shocked face was almost shaking in fear. I sat beside her, hoping to be some form of comfort but Sydney just glanced sideways at me, just as bewildered as she was earlier.

"Adrian… what if I had a way to find Sonya but it goes against everything I believe in?". She looked over at me, almost as if she was pleading with me to tell her to ignore the fear bubbling up inside her.

"Do you believe in getting Sonya back? If so, you wouldn't be going against everything you believe in". It was evident by the look on Sage's face that I had not given her the answer she desire but she gathered her composure and rose to her feet. Reaching through her bag, she pulled her phone out and dialled quickly, with a renewed sense of purpose.

"Ms Terwilliger? It's Sydney". The name sounded familiar and I realised that she was on the phone to her teacher from Amberwood. I listened closely to the one sided conversation and almost dropped my jaw to the floor when I heard Sage utter the words spell book. I raised my eyebrow at her and she turned sharply, obviously trying to avoiding my gaping stare.

Before Sage could even hang the phone up, I jumped to my feet and told her I was coming with her. "You don't even know where I'm going" she shot back, evidently not wanting to involve me any further in whatever had she so spooked.

"True but lack of information has never stopped me before. Besides, I know it has something to do with Sonya, which is good enough for me. That, and you look sacred to death. There's no way I can let you go alone"

I could tell my use of words had angered her because she shot me a look of death and crossed her arms across her chest, "I've faced scarier things, and last time I checked it's not your place to let me do anything". She was one hundred percent right but every fibre of my being knew I had to protect her and be with her. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about where we are going. Or talk about what you are going to see". With every word she spoke, the pit of fear in the bottom of my stomach was growing larger, the fear that had been radiating out of her and seeped into me.

Damn. What's going on Sage? Are we talking animal sacrifice or something?". I had not intended on joking but I guess from all the time she had spent with me, Sydney just assumed that was wait I was aiming for.

"Adrian" she said softly, warning me with her tone. I grabbed her hand and gently smiled. "I promise. Not a word unless you say otherwise". And that was all she needed. She was on her feet, rushing to the bathroom whilst uttering something about needing my hairbrush.

We drove over to the teachers house in silence, the sun had long set in the distance and the street lights guided our way through the suburban streets. The neighbourhood was quiet and ordinary, the house we pulled up at was exactly the same. Sydney took a large breath and glanced over at me before exiting the car. I followed her quickly up the drive as she knocked on the door softly, almost as if she did not want anyone to hear her so she could walk away.

The door swung open quickly and an eclectic looking woman in her mid-fifties glanced down at us, her eyes gazing over me with amusement. "Miss Melbourne, welcome. And welcome to your friend" she said with a haughty laugh.

"My brother, Adrian" Sydney said a little too quickly, which also gained a small laugh from the history teacher. "Oh yes, of course. You attend Carlton right?" she asked politely and it was now obvious to me how Sage had been able to get me an interview with admissions at such last minute.

"Yeah. You're the one who helped me get in right? Thanks for that" but even I knew that the thanks really went to Sage. She had pushed me, and done all the hard work to get me in.

"Well I am always happy to help star pupils- especially those who are so diligent about keeping me in coffee. Now then, what's this urgent matter that brings you out at night?" she said as she ushered us inside the house. On the way in I counted at least 6 cats, in all arrays of colours and breeds. The house was neatly decorated but was filled to the brim with books and random accessories. We made our way to the living room, where I spotted three more cats, but I hoped they were just some of the ones I had seen earlier.

Sydney stopped in her tracks and took another deep breath. "Do you… do you have a spell that would help locate someone? I mean, I know they are out there. I've come across them in my work a couple of times but I was wondering if there was one that you could recommend over another?". I stood between the two woman, unable to find the words to express the shock I was feeling. Sydney had not only been talking about magic but had openly being doing work on human magic? No wonder she had been so terrified to come here tonight. One of her biggest fears about our society was our use and handle of elemental magic and she was now asking how to use it to find Sonya.

Ms Terwillinger laughed softly and shook her head at Sydney. "Well, well. This is definitely worth a late night visit. There are a number of location spells, certainly- though none are quite at your level. And by your level, I mean your constant refusal to practice or better yourself". And there was the Sage that I knew and loved. She had been refusing to acknowledge that magic may just be a part of her life, in more ways than one.

"Is there one that you could do?" she asked, scowling at her teacher. Ms Terwillinger shook her head softly, "No, this is your problem. You are going to do it. You need to".

Sydney shuddered with fear and instinctively wrapped her arms around her, as if she was trying to protect herself from the idea of practicing magic. "Well, not if it's beyond me. Please, this is a matter of life and death" she pleaded, her voice soaked in desperation.

"Rest easy, I wouldn't make you do it if you couldn't handle it. To make it work, however, it's imperative that we have something than can connect us to the person we're looking for. There are spells were that's not necessary, but those are definitely out of your league".

Sydney rustled around in her handbag and produced my hairbrush of all things. "Something like a strand of hair?" she asked questioningly. Ms Terwillinger smiled knowingly, "something exactly like that". She must have remembered me complaining about Sonya using my hair products and I guess in this moment it was a good thing I had complained so much.

"What do I need to do?" she asked, obviously wanting to get this over with quickly. "Let's find out" she elder lady said with a smirk and walked off down the hall. Sage went to follow and I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Is she for real? Are you for real? Spells? Magic? I mean, don't get me wrong. I drink blood and control peoples mind but I have never heard of anything like this".

"Neither did I until a month ago. Unfortunately it is real. Worse, she thinks I have a knack for it. Do you remember at all when the strigoi caught fire at your apartment?".

"Vaguely but yeah. It kind of all got brushed aside, and I never thought much of it. Plus I was out of it because the bite". It was the truth, I had barely given the fire a second thought but obviously had something to do with Sage.

"Well, it wasn't a freak accident. It was magic, and I made It happen…". If I'd had questions before she told me the truth, well now I have a thousand. "Are you some kind of human mutant? Like a fire user? And I use mutant as a compliment, I wouldn't think any less of you".

She smiled shyly, knowing that it was almost impossible for me to think any less of her. "It's not like vampire magic. It's not some internal connection to the elements. According to her, some humans can work magic by pulling it from the world. It sounds crazy but… I did set a Strigoi on fire".

Before I could digest what Sage was saying, Ms Terwillinger returned with a large red, leather bound book. She placed it down in front of us, and all three of us crowded around it. Both Sage and Terwillinger looked over it without saying a word, "That's not English" I offered but I was well out of my element with these two.

"It's just Greek, it doesn't seem to require much" Sydney muttered, and I gazed over at her with affection. Even in her moment of terror, her insane intelligence shone through.

"That's because a huge part of it is mental focus. It's more complicated than it looks but it will take hours. I will make a phone call, get you a few extra hours on curfew". The teacher wandered off down the hall, making the phone call quietly. I looked over at Sydney but she was engrossed in the book. If I was not in awe of this amazing girl before, now she had the ability to wield magic. I could not have fallen in love with a girl more out of my league if I tried.

Ms Terwillinger returned and explained Sydney had a few extra hours of freedom so we better get to work. She led us off down a hallway which led to a room that can only be described as a crazy witches den. The shelves were filled with jars containing what looked like leaves, spices and random objects from nature.

Sage sat at the high table whilst Terwillinger collected all the items she would need to complete the spell. The two talked among themselves but I could not concentrate. For so long our society had been afraid to use our elemental magic, worried about the repercussions amongst not only our own people but with the humans as well. This whole time we had been hiding our skills, the humans had been not only using theirs, but perhaps becoming even more powerful than we are. The consequences could be huge, but all I could think of is my blonde witch, growing into even more of an enigma than she was before.

Sydney was all set for the task, so Terwillinger made her excuses and left the room. I lingered behind, my eyes drinking in Sage and all her new witchy glory.

"You sure you're okay with all of this? I mean, from what I know about you and the Alchemists… well it seems like you'd actually be pretty not okay with this?". I placed my hand over hers, desperate to calm her quivering nerves.

"I'm not. Like I said, this goes against everything I believe- against everything they've taught me. Which is why you can't tell anyone. You heard her passive aggressive remarks about me not practicing? She's been on me for a while now to develop my so-called magical skills, and I keep refusing- because it's wrong. So she has me research spell books for my independent study with her, in hopes of me learning by osmosis". Her voice was filled with dread and sadness and it broke my heart that we had placed her in a situation that felt so hopeless.

"That's messed up. You don't have to do this. You don't have to do anything you don't want to". My hand clutched hers tighter and she looked up at me with a sad smile. "Well, I want to find Sonya, so I do have to do this".

"Okay, but I am going to be there, having a tea party with her cats or whatever it is she has in mind. You need me? You yell. You want to leave? We go. I'll get you out of here, no matter what". For the first time ever, she took her hand from under mine and used it to squeeze mine, hard. Her eyes thanked me and I left the room silently and reluctantly.

Walking back to the living room, I could smell that fresh coffee had been brewed, so I joined Sydney teacher on the sofa for what maybe one of the most awkward conversations in my life. "How do you take your coffee?" she asked abruptly.

"With whiskey" I joked and she laughed along with me. I was shocked to find her remove a flask from the side of the room and add a nip of some strong smelling liquor to my cup and hand it to me.

"I should have asked if you were of age before making that coffee Irish I guess. So Adrian, how did you become to be so friendly with an Achemist, given there long bred hatred for your kind?".

This woman really did not beat around the bush. "Actually Ms Terwillinger, Sydney is actually my sister. And I am not quite sure what an Alchemist is but I know my sister only mildly despises me". I was trying to tow the party line, I was not sure how much of our story Sydney had fed the woman but it was probably in my best interest to do the right thing.

I took a big sip of my drink and tried to avoid eye contact as Terwillinger laughed loudly at me. "Oh Adrian, I could see the blatent look of disgust on your face when Sydney called you her sister. I have been around long enough to know enough about your kind. Now tell me, what element did you specialise in?".

At this point I am guessing the only person who had not picked up on my feelings was Sage. It was no point lying now, seeming this woman could see straight through me. "Well, you see that's a funny story. I actually did not specialise. Up until a year ago, they thought I was just a drunken slacker. Well to be honest I was, and, well, still am. But now they have a name for what I have. Turns out I wield the magic of spirit, the fifth element".

Terwillinger turned to me quickly and her face broke out in a huge smile. "Your one of them! I cannot believe my luck. Not only do I meet one of the strongest natural born magic wielders, but she is dating one of the few remaining Moroi spirit users. You two are quite the match".

I coughed loudly and took another large sip from my drink. "We aren't a match, we aren't dating. She is an Alchemist, you said it. She hates me, my kind. She is just doing her job by protecting me".

"Oh for a smart set of kids, you are both pretty stupid. You are clearly mad about her, but I understand your hesitation. You both have a lot to lose. Now enough about your budding romance, tell me more about your specific skills". I wanted to press the woman more about her opinions of Sydney's and my supposed budding romance, since I was not able to speak to anyone else about it but this was probably not the time nor the place.

"Well I developed quite the immunity to heavy drinking and illicit drugs but that probably came when my tolerance to intoxication heightened. I have use of a very strong compulsion, I can meddle with people minds fairly easily, I also managed to teach myself to visit people in their dreams which is pretty eventful. I can also read aura's fairly easily. And turns out I also have the ability to heal and bring people back from near death. But it is not without side effects".

"But of course, nature always has a way to balance out. What they give, they take away. Even if your magic is from within, nature still finds a way to ensure you are not without fault. I am sorry that you suffer but you are very blessed to have these skills". The teacher looked over at me and I realised I had never thought about it in such a way.

"Well, we better go check on my protégé. She may be very smart but she is under developed and unprepared. She will need the confidence, which is where you come into play". She stood up and walked towards the room. I was hesitant to follow, unsure what we would find in the room. I wanted nothing more than to take Sage away from this insanity, to protect her from this new world of danger she was entering in, but I knew she would never let that happen. Sydney was the bravest, smartest and most caring person I had ever met and I knew she would not rest until Sonya and everyone she cared about was safe.

 **AN- GUYS! I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG! I HAVE BEEN CRAZY BUSY FOR SO LONG BUT NOW I FINALLY HAVE A FREE WEEKEND SO HOPEFULLY I CAN GET ANOTHER CHAPTER TO YOU BY SUNDAY! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS ONE, IT'S A LONG ONE!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The hours passed by and Mrs T and I had fallen into a comfortable quiet, watching whatever garbage was playing on television. Jackie decided to check in on Sage and I needed a moment away from the mountain of cats that were piling up around me. I followed Mrs T down the hall and heard her given Sage a pep talk about confidence and concentration. Sydney sat dejectedly at the table, fearing she was failing at something for the first time in her life. Jackie squeezed her shoulder softly and gave her a comforting smile before leaving the room.

I lingered behind and Sage noticed, "no distractions, remember?". I laughed softly and walked over to where she sat with her face in her hands dejectedly. "I won't stay, I just want to make sure you are okay?".

"Yeah…. I mean, I don't know. In as much as anyone can be okay with all of this". She glanced around the room and looked back at me with tired eyes, "Maybe I do need you to get me out of here".

I considered it for a moment and then shook my head decidedly. "I don't think that would be a good idea". She dropped her mouth a little and stared up at me with disbelief. "What happened to me not having to do anything I didn't want to do? And you nobly defending me?".

I stood a step closer to her and gave her a knowing smile that I knew would drive her crazy. "Well. That was back when you didn't want to do this because it challenged your beliefs. Now that line is crossed, your problems seems to be a little pessimism and not believing you can do it. And honestly, that's bullshit".

"A little pessimism? Adrian, I've been staring at a bowl of water for over two hours. It's almost one thirty!. I'm exhausted, I want coffee and every muscle in my body hurts, oh and I am about to throw up from all this incense". I tried to refrain from laughing but her desperate pleas were the moment I had ever heard her complain in the short time we had been around each other.

"Those things all suck. But I seem to recall you giving all of us lectures recently about enduring hardships to do what's right. Are you saying you can't do that to help Sonya?". She looked back up at me and her eyes seemed lost for the first time . "I would do anything to help her. Anything within my power and I don't think this is".

I reached over and placed my hand on her shoulder, sending the usual sparks through my body. Sydney looked at my hand and it was obviously having some effect on her as well. "I don't know. I've had a lot of time to talk to Jackie- she lets me call her that you know- and I've learnt a lot about this human magic stuff and there's a lot you can do with it. You are here with the ability to find Sonya. Jackie told that you are one of the most naturally gifted people she has ever encountered for this stuff. She said with a little practice, a spell like this will be a piece of cake for you, and she's certain you can pull it off now. And I believe her. Not because I have proof you are magically talented but because I've seen how you approach everything else. You won't fail at this. You won't fail at anything".

Her lost eyes looked back at me, dragging her gaze away from my hand placed on her shoulder. They were filled with fear, and I could sense she was holding back heavy tears. "That's the problem. I don't fail but I am afraid I will now. I don't know what it is like. And it terrifies me".

I could not stop myself, seeing her open up and lay her deepest fear on the line overwhelmed me. I reached my hand up and stroked her beautiful, sad face softly. It felt exquisite under my touch and I lightly traced the outline of that tainted lily that emblazoned her face.

"You won't have to find out what it's like tonight because you are not going to fail. You can do this. And I'll be here with you as long as it takes". I don't know whether she was aware of it, but face her nuzzled against my hand and I lost myself in her gaze. I excused myself from the room and made my way back to Jackie and the seemingly infinity amount of cats.

"How's our girl doing?". I plopped down on the couch beside Mrs T and smiled softly back at her. "She will be just fine, she just needed a little pep talk. She is back on track now". Jackie gave a little laugh and turned the television back on to one of her soap operas.

After another twenty minutes or so I heard a large crash and a muffled cry from the witches den. I raced to my feet and took off down the hall. My feet could not move me fast enough, I burst through the door to see a semiconscious Sage attempting to sit up on the floor. I reached down wrapped my arms around her, ignoring the bliss I felt with every touch. Once she was on her feet, I moved her back to the stool, placing her down but still refusing to take my hands off her until I knew she was capable of holding herself upright.

Jackie entered the room and placed a large glass of orange juice and a plate of cheese and crackers on the table down in front of us. "Here, eat this. You will feel better". Jackie smiled sweetly, being the parental figure we both seemed to be lacking.

Sage's eyes grazed over the snacks and she almost baulked audibly. "Juice and Havarti? That's too much fat and sugar for this time of night!". Realising no permanent damage had been done by the fall, I let my arms fall from Sydney's frame and rolled my eyes in anger at her. "Glad to see there's no lasting damage" I muttered mostly to myself.

Just as Mrs T was explaining the need to eat sugars after completing taxing spells Sage cut her off curtly. "Sonya" I think I saw where she is at". She went on to explain she had seen a rather industrial looking compound and an orange rising sun.

"Are you sure it was a regular sun? With rays? Because I thought the hunters used that old Alchemist one- circle and dot". She looked over at me, angry that I had doubted what she had seen, when all of a sudden her face clouded over in fear. "Oh god. We need to get back at Amberwood. Right now". She raced to get to her feet but she was still unsteady and I did my best to hold her upright.

"Not after that. That took more from you than I expected. Sleep here, and I'll make sure everything is cleared up at school". Mrs T was using her teachers voice but whatever Sage had seen had given her a renewed sense of purpose and there was no stopping her.

"No. I have to get back there. I think I know how we can find out where this place is. I need to find Trey". She looked over at me and I knew there was no stopping her so I helped her to the sitting room so she could grab her purse from the couch quickly. I was not sure who Trey was but if he could help us find Sonya, than we needed to find him straight away.

I almost offered to drive Sydney home but she never would have accepted the fact that I could actually drive. On the drive back to my place she explained that Trey was a guy at her school who had filled her in on all the magic Tattoo mess last month. He was also captain of the football team and had model good looks. He also apparently had the exact tattoo on his back that Sage had seen in her vision. Getting into the guys dorms were not going to be easy, especially for someone like Sage who had never snuck into a strict dorm hall before. She placed a call to Eddie and filled him in on the new developments.

After Sage dropped me off, I spent the remainder of the night trying to contact Sonya via a spirit dream but was unsuccessful. She was either being drugged, made to stay conscious or worse. I was almost about to turn in for bed at around five a.m. when I saw my phone light up. I grabbed it without checking the I.D., hoping to god it was good news.

"Sage, tell me it's good news". I shot down the phone, assuming it could only be her calling. There was a brief silence from the other end before I heard a soft voice clear her throat and I knew instantly that it was not Sydney on the phone.

"Rose, I can only imagine you are calling because you have bad news?". After our last encounter where I had basically accused Rose of ruining my life and asking her to never contact me again, I could sense her dread through the line.

"Adrian, I have no news. I was hoping you would have some for me. You were expecting Sydney to call? Have you guys found something? Anything? Lissa is going crazy here". The same old Rose. Only now her voice no longer affected me. I no longer hated the way she said my name, I no longer lusted after the way her voice dripped with sexuality. She did not affect me at all and it felt kind of amazing.

"Well we kind of have a lead. Turns out this guy that Sage, I mean Sydney goes to school with is involved with the Hunters somehow. Castille is on his case now, so I am just waiting to see what he knows". I gave her the facts and hoped to god that would be enough to end this phone call but I could not be so lucky.

"Well that's a good start. We have teams readying themselves now, they will be leaving for Palm Springs shortly. This will be a rescue operation and we will get her back. Thank-you for working with Sydney to help. Thank-you for helping in general-" and I cut her off, no longer needing or wanting to stay on the line.

"Rose the sun will be up here soon, and I have not slept all night. Unless there is anything else you or Liss need from me, I am going to sleep". I could her bite her tongue and stop herself from starting to say something several times, obviously trying to sensor herself.

"Adrian, it does not need to be like this. We have mutual friends, we are entangled in each other's lives now, you cannot hate me forever. We need to work together on this, on everything". Her desperation was clear and I almost laughed out loud.

"I don't hate you Rose, not anymore. I don't anything you anymore. I just want to go to sleep. I will call if I hear anything. Goodnight" and I hung up before she could say another word.

I never thought the day would come that hearing Rose's voice day my name would not mean anything to me but it was becoming more evident that whatever it was that I had felt for her paled in comparison for the all-consuming love I feel for Sage. I had allowed Rose's half-hearted affection turn me into a selfish, depressed shell of a person and it almost destroyed me. Not because she was the one for me, just because I had lost her to someone else. My feelings for Sage had crept up on me and had made me want to better myself, not just for her but for myself as well. Even if we could never be together, I wanted to be the person she at least deserved. The fact that I placed her happiness and well-being so far above mine spoke leagues already.

I made my way to bed, climbing in fully dressed. I lay back on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling, breathing softly. Rose was right about one thing, we were going to get Sonya back, safe and sound. And not because we had an army of Guardians on the way to help but because Sydney had all but found her already. Once we had Trey it our sights, nothing was going to be able to stop us.

 **AN- GETTING DOWN TO THE GOOD END OF THE BACK! I DECIDED TO CREATE THE CALL BETWEEN ROSE AND ADRIAN INTO THE STORY, I THINK HE NEEDED TO KNOW THAT IT WAS IN THE PAST FOR HIM, THAT HE COULD LET GO OF HIS ANGER!. I AM THINKING OF DOING A ONE OFF STORY AS WELL ABOUT THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN ROSE AND SYDNEY WHEN SHE AND ADRIAN BOTH ARRIVED AT COURT AFTER THEIR WEDDING. WE NEVER REALLY GOT TO SEE ROSE'S REACTION TO THE WEDDING AND RELATIONSHIP AND THAT WAS SOMETHING I REALLY WANTED TO READ. ANYBODY INTERESTED IN READING IT?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I woke just after nine, surprised I had actually been able to fall asleep. The stress and fatigue from last night still weighed heavily down on me but I knew that it would not be long until I heard something from Sage or Dimitri. I jumped in the shower and quickly tried my best to make myself look somewhat alive for the impending day ahead.

It was just after lunch when Dimitri let himself into my apartment, his hands filled with coffee and donuts. "Afternoon Adrian. We will have to use your house as the operations room today. We do not want the warriors to know about Clarence's, so I hope you don't mind but I will be camping out here today". Even if I disagreed to the proposition, I doubted he would have left.

"Make yourself at home. Have you heard from Sage this morning?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant, not wanting to fill Dimitri in on how we had come across our information about Trey and the Warriors.

"She called about ten minutes ago. The Warriors have agreed to let her into the camp and allowed her to speak the their council and plead our case. She will meet them tonight". He delivered his message just like he was debriefing a room full of guardians, not telling a boy he was sending the love of his life to a camp full of lunatics on her own.

"What? Are you crazy? Sage is not going in there, they are murderer's. Absolutely not. I won't allow it". I had risen to my feet and was close to stepping up to Dimitri.

"Adrian, I know you are worried, believe me, I am too. But this was the only way we could get the Warriors to allow any of us to find out where there camp was. But you need to trust me when I tell you, she will not be alone in there. I will know her exact location at all times, I will be so close to her that if anyone even looks at her the wrong way, she will be out of there before anyone even notices". He looked at me with a glare so fierce that I believed every word that came out of his mouth, he would never send an innocent to their grave, not having been a strigoi once himself. He would never allow Sage to be hurt.

"So what's the plan then? When do we leave?" I asked optimistically, knowing the answer to the question before I even asked.

"Adrian, I know you cannot be serious. I already have one Moroi about to be executed, do you think I would allow a royal to come along and put themselves in danger. We will place a tracking device on Sydney, and follow behind closely. Once she is inside the compound, we will use our intel to enter and remove both her and Sonya safely, ensuring no one is injured in the process. But we cannot have Sydney aware of the plan, if she knows, she is more likely to place herself in danger".

I almost spat out the water I had taken a sip of. "You want me to lie to her? Absolutely not. No one single person is more capable of saving Sonya from those crazies than Sage, you guys need to trust that she can get her out of there. And you need her to know she is not going in there alone". I was shaking with rage but as always Dimitri stood calm and in control.

"Adrian, please do not let your feelings for Sydney ruin this. She is very brave for doing this but her being aware of this places her in more danger, and I won't have her or this operation in jeopardy because of your school yard crush". I slammed down the glass in my hand and instantly regretted it as the warm blood started to flow from a small cut on my wrist.

"School yard crush? Do not speak of things you know nothing of, Dimitri. Go ahead with your plan, I trust your battle instincts but just you know that if one single blonde hair on her head is even out of place when she leaves the compound, I will ensure that you will never underestimate me again". I stormed out of the room and slammed the door to my bedroom. The idea of lying to Sydney was going to kill me but her being in danger was an even scarier proposition.

I laid back on the bed and hoped the afternoon would pass quickly. Trey would be picking Sydney up from my place at seven and taking her to the meeting point. The plan was for Eddie to sneak an indescript tracking device into her purse. A team of Guardians was on-call just on the boarder of Palm Springs, ready to be called to action whenever they got the exact location. From there, no one felt the need to keep me informed of what would go down.

It was just after five when I heard Sage's car pull up out the front and I raced to the living room, hoping to have a moment alone with her before she was swallowed up by the operation overlord Dimitri. She had a sad smile on her face and she made her way towards me, as if her instinct was the same but Eddie intervened and dragged her to the kitchen area instead. I placed myself down on the couch and hoped to avoid any discussion that might have me give away details of the plan.

She seemingly was arguing with them before stalking away, and opening the fridge. She looked inside and then looked over at me with a huge smile before she pulled a can of diet pop from the shelf. She made her way over to me and plopped herself down beside me on the couch.

"Thanks. This is the next best thing you could have next to gelato" she said with a shy smile. I did a double take and looked over at her with a gaping mouth. "Gelato? Sounds like a dessert to me Sage?".

"It is. It's kind of your fault for bringing it up yesterday. Now I can't stop thinking about it. I wanted some at dinner last night, and Brayden talked me out of it- which is probably why I am obsessed with it. Ever had that happen? Once you can't have something, you want it even more?" she asked, completely unaware of the bitter irony of her question.

"Yes, happens all the time" I muttered, not trusting myself to not laugh maniacally.

"Why are you so down? You think I should have a weapon too?". She looked at me, quizzing me with her eyes. "No, I get your point, and I think you are right. Not that I like the idea of you going there at all" I say, taking her hand softly in mine.

"I have to help Sonya" she all but whispers, and I am unsure if she is trying to convince herself or me.

"I know you do. I wish I could come with you" I tell her and I mean it. I would love more than anything to throw myself in any harm's way, if it meant protecting her.

She takes her hand back from mine, and laughs heartily. "Oh yeah? You going to protect me and carry me out of there like you threatened to do last night?". I laughed softly, unsure how we could both make light of the looming situation but glad to hear her soft giggle. "Hey, if that's what it takes. You and Sonya, I'll toss one of you over either shoulder. Pretty manly huh?". She smiles back at me and we fall back into our comfortable silence.

Eddie and Angeline leave to grab for dinner for everyone, I think trying to find some kind of normalcy for the strange situation we found ourselves in. Dimitri was busying himself in the kitchen and I took the opportunity to ask Sydney a question that had been plaguing me since we had found out that Sonya had been taken by the warriors.

"Let me ask you something. Which is scarier: walking into a den of crazy, murdering humans or being with safe – though kind of wacky- vampires and half vampires? I know the hang up you Alchemist's have with us, but is the loyalty to your own race so strong… that I don't know, that people themselves don't matter?". It was a profoundly deep question coming from me and I could see Sydney's brow furrow as she questioned herself.

"I'd take the vampires. Loyalty to one's kind can only go so far". I could have gotten down and kissed the floor I was so happy. Sydney Sage had been raised to hate us, fear us and despise us but she was not so far gone that she could not see the wrong that humans were capable of as well. She was beginning to think for herself and stop towing the Alchemist party line, and it felt great to see.

Eddie and Angeline took their time getting the food and Dimitri tried his hardest to teach Sage some basic defence moves, although his basic was still leagues above the ones we had been learning with Wolfe.

The arrived back just in time before Trey messaged Sydney to say that he was waiting for her out the front. She grabbed her bag and I told her I would walk her out. We were almost out the door before I heard Dimitri growl my name in a warning.

"I know, I know. I promised" I muttered as I closed the door behind us. Trey's beat up sedan was parked out the front of my block, and I could see the apprehension on his face from my front door.

Sydney went to walk towards the car but I stopped her quickly. I grabbed her soft hands and took them within mine, she turned to face me and we caught each other's eyes. "Sage. For real. Be careful. Don't be a hero- we have plenty back here. And no matter what, I wanted you to know that I never doubted for a second what you were going to do. It's smart and brave".

A confused look took over her delicate face, "you sound like it already happened and I failed" she said dejectedly. I squeezed her hands tighter, not knowing whether it was for her comfort or mine. "No. No… just, well. I want you to know I trust you". I was trying my hardest to not tell her the plan but it was becoming increasingly harder to lie to her.

"Okay. Hopefully my plan will work" she said optimistically and we stood there in a moment. Neither of us wanting or daring to break away from each other. "Please be careful, come back safely". The words did not sufficed but she had to know by now that what I felt for her exceeded words.

Her hands broke away from mine and I almost fell into a pit of despair until I saw her reach up and unclasp her golden cross from her neck. She placed it softly in my hands, and closed my fingers around it. "This time, keep it for real. Hold onto it until I return. If you get too worried, look at it, and know that I'll have to come back for it. It goes really well with khakis and neutral colours". I tried my hardest to laugh at her joke but the moment was just too intense. She squeezed my hand one final time and then walked away, not trusting herself to look back.

I watched her hop into Trey's car and hand him her cell phone. She gazed back at me one last time and then I saw her slip a dark blindfold over her golden hair. The car sped off down the street and within a moment Eddie, Angeline and Dimitiri took off down the stairs to the SVU that had pulled up across the street.

"Stay out of this Adrian. We will call you the second we have them. I promise you, I will bring both of them home" Dimitri shouted as he jumped into the car and it also sped off down the street. I tried to go back inside, I tried to do the right thing. But I am Adrian Ivashkov and we all know that the right thing is not in my dictionary. I grabbed my car keys and slammed my door behind me. I dove into the driver's seat and decided to find out just what this mustang was capable of.

 **AN- TWO IN ONE NIGHT! OK SO THERE ARE PROBABLY ONE TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS TO GO, DEPENDING ON HOW MUCH TIME I HAVE IN THE NEXT WEEK OR TWO TO WRITE! HOPE EVERYONE IS STILL LIKING MY INTERUPTATION OF ADRIAN**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

I made no attempt to hide my trail of the Guardian convoy, knowing full well that they would never stop just to tell me to cease my reckless behaviour. They made their way out of Palm Springs when another four black SUV's fell into the group, beefing the numbers for the rescue attempt. After about thirty minutes, they finally pulled up outside a fairly impressive looking industrial complex, which was well hidden by dense forest. I parked just behind them and before I could even put the hand brake on, Dimitri was standing outside my car window. I contemplated just ignoring him, but I was stupid enough to leave the car door unlocked, so he was quick to rip the door open, luckily not pulling it straight from its hinges.

"Seriously Adrian? Do you ever do what you are directly ordered to do? Not only have you put yourself in danger, but you being here now takes one Guardian away from the rescue, someone needs to stay behind and watch your selfish, arrogant arse. Do you think Sydney would want you here?". He was almost shaking with rage, I could see his fist clenched with anger.

I stood from the car and slammed the door behind me. "Dimitri, for the first time in my life, I am acting selflessly. I do not need a Guardian to babysit me, just get in there and get them out. I will sit here, and wait. I swear on my life that I will not go anywhere near that complex, but you of all people know that there was no chance I was going to sit around at home and wait for you guys to come back. And please do not act for a second like you know what Sydney would want. You and your team of Guardians are the ones who lied to her and did not trust her enough to include her in on the operation, so do not pretend that you know her. Just go in there and get her". I squared my shoulders and stood to my full height, which was still almost half a foot shorter than Dimitri but for the first time since I had encountered the Russian, he looked back at me with what almost appeared to be respect. He shook his head hesitantly and then walked over to where the other Guardians had grouped.

Dimitri commanded attention from his fellow Guardians, and they all stood around, hushed and alert as they soaked in every word he spoke. They broke off into smaller groups and made their way into the wooded forest. Eddie looked back at me with determination, his face serious and primed for battle until he caught my eyeline. He nodded slightly and in that moment we shared the same thought, just get them out of there.

The Guardians moved fast and silently, leaving me alone completely with only my thoughts for company. The time passed by slowly, each minute seemed like an hour and in the distance I could faintly hear gunfire and glass breaking. I hoped to god the gunfire was coming from the Guardians and that neither Sydney nor Sonya was caught up in the crossfire. The faraway commotion lasted for only a short while and then I was back to nerve racking silence. I paced the length of all the cars, unable to keep still. My finger shook, begging for a cigarette, my body ached for a good whisky to calm my nerves. After what seemed like a lifetime, I caught sight of the first Guardian, retreating from the woods. Eddie streaked forward, carrying an unconscious Sonya in his arms, almost seeming like she was weightless. I rushed towards them, sensing Sonya was relatively unharmed, just drowsy due to the tranquilizers the Warriors had been pumping her with.

"She is fine, we got there just in time. Two more minutes and it would have been a very different story. They didn't believe Sydney, Adrian she really tried but they did not listen to her. They actually had a sword to her throat, they were going to cut her head off". Eddie's face went ashen, as if he was imaging Sonya's headless corpse. He carried her over to one of the SUV's and lay her down softly on the back seat. He rushed back over to the retreating Guardian's, helping any of the injured. I watched as I saw every Guardian excluding Dimitri return to the cars and Sydney was not with any of them. Finally Dimitri came rushing from the treeline and there was still no sign of Sage.

I ran over to Dimitri, with pent up rage and fear coursing through my body. "Where is she?" I demanded, speaking with so much ferocity I almost scared myself.

"She isn't here?" he asked, slightly out of breath, his eye's searching all the people surrounding us.

"What do you mean? You don't know where she is? She is still in there with those monsters?". I lashed out and pushed Dimitri with all the strength I possessed and the Russian brick wall faltered slightly. His face was washed with regret and fear, as if he had assumed Sage has escaped.

"We were separated when we located Sonya but she exited the arena through another door, I just assumed she had made her way to the other Guardian's" he all but whispered and I flew into a fit of rage.

"Assumed? You assumed? You are meant to be the best of the best and you assumed? You sent an unarmed human into the belly of the beast and then you just assumed she would make her way out safely on her own? It's all about the mission with you isn't it? You don't care who gets hurt in the process, as long as the Moroi are safe. Now Sage is stuck in that compound with sword wielding physcopaths". I went to push him again but his Guardian sensibilities took over.

"Stand down Adrian. Sydney willing went in there weaponless, if you remember correctly. She-" and before he could finish, I took off sprinting for the woods in the direction that Guardian's had retreated from. I am in no way a star athlete but when it called for it, I could run like the best of them. The compound came into view and I could see a few Guardian's at the fence, fighting the warriors in hand to hand combat.

I reached up to grab the fence when I giant hand knocked me flat on my back. "I swear to god, you have a death wish. The fence is electrified". I looked up to see Dimitri's face standing over me and I cursed silently. Getting to my feet, I brushed off the dirt that had covered me and looked around, hoping to find another way to enter the enclosure.

"So how did you guys get in?" I asked, desperate to find a way in. "That section over there was temporarily switched off, it is still inactive, if you had just waited one minute instead of rushing off in typical Adrian fashion, you would have heard me explain that there was no way I had any intention of leaving without Sydney but we cannot simply rush in there without a plan, there are too many of them and they are heavily armed. I do not want or need any casualties today. There is no way in hell you are going into that compound, I will restrain you if I have to. Can you please be patient and give me five minutes to forge a plan, then I swear on my life, I will get her out of there". Dimitri looked at me dead in the eye and I nodded in quiet agreement. He stalked off towards the other Guardians and turned his back to me.

I walked over to the fence and in the far distance, I could see Sydney's golden halo of hair and her purple tinged aura shining bright, even though the dark night had decended upon us. I looked back at the Guardians but they were so caught up planning over a map that they paid very little attention to me. It was now or never. I jumped up on the fence, praying to god it was still switched off and luckily for me, I was able to climb without being electrocuted. I scaled it to the top before Dimitri noticed, and he rushed over just as I dropped down on the otherside.

"Adrian, I swear to-" but his voice faded into the background as I crept off silently, trying to stay in the shadows of the buildings. Sydney was looking around nervously, lost in the dark of the night but my vampire eyesight helped me navigate my way towards her without alerting anyone to my presence.

She had not noticed that I had almost crept up behind her and without thinking I grabbed her tense shoulder and she screamed in fear. "Easy there Sage, I'm not some gun-toting crazy guy. Crazy, well yes. But not the rest".

She stared up at me in disbelief, whispering my name in shock. I grabbed both her shoulders, steading her shaking body, desperately wanting to wrap my arms around her to reassure her she was safe.

"It is you. How did you find me?" she asked softly, her body sagging in what I hoped was relief.

"You're the only human out with a yellow and purple aura, so your kind of easy to spot". I made light of the situation but I saw her face cloud over in confusion.

"No! I mean how'd you find me here? At the compound?". She had not noticed, but I was still holding her by the shoulders, not wanting to take my arms from her until I had her safely locked away in my mustang.

"I followed the others" I said nonchalantly. "They told me not to but well… I don't follow directions very well. And when I saw Castile come out with only Sonya and the other Guardian's babbled about how you had gone out some other door, well thought I would come have a look around. I don't think I was supposed to do that either but the Guardians were kind of busy".

She looked up at me, anger crossing her delicate face. She knocked my hands off her shoulders in frustration. "You are crazy, the Warriors are so mad that they'd probably kill a Moroi on sight if they saw you". Her face also conveyed what I hoped was worrying and fear for me.

I looked down at her tensely and grabbed her small hand in mine. "Then we had better get out of here" and I turned to the direction I had just come from. I ensured we stayed in the shadows as we made our way back to the exit strategy part of the fence. I was glad to see she had not removed her hand from mine. Even in such a high pressure situation, the feeling of her skin touching mine, sent shocks through my body that I am sure could only be matched by the fence that I was hoping was still inactive.

"Where are we going?" Sage whispered softly, as we made our way along the property lines. "The Guardians assembled near the back side of the compound, so they could not be spotted. That part of the fence is deactivated- if you can climb it?" I asked her softly, not stopping moving.

She scoffed at me, "Of course I can climb it, I am basically a prodigy in P.E. The question is, can you Mr Smoker?". I squeezed her hand softly, appreciating her banter. We stopped alongside the fence, and I could see the trepidation in her eyes.

"You're sure it's still off?" she asked, looking up at me for confirmation. "It was when I came in" I responded with fake certainty which I am sure she saw straight through. I looked around me for some object to test the fence with. "Can we throw a stick at it?" I asked, and she shook her head softly.

"Wood doesn't conduct" she said whilst rifling through her purse and producing a steel tipped pen, complete with a rubber grip. Before I could stop her, she ran the pen along the deactivated part of the fence and breathed a sigh of relief when she was not instantly thrown across the yard with an electric shock.

"Looks clean. I guess we are good to- ah" we both looked up as a bright light shone down upon us, Illuminating our figures in the night. I saw two hulking warriors start heading towards us, menacing expressions coating their faces.

"It's the girl. And one of them…". The both moved in towards us, but I could not see if they were brandishing any weapons, although their size alone was enough to make me want to cower in fear. "Don't move, your both coming with us. Back inside" one of the warriors commanded.

The other warrior looked at Sydney with a surprising expression of fear. "Slowly, and don't try any tricks" he barked at her but through my peripheral vision I could see that Sage was already up to something. She had snuck the pen back into her purse and had pulled out a small wooden bracelet. I had hoped the bracelet would turn into some weapon because we were about to be in some serious trouble.

Before I could think any further, Sydney broke the bracelet in half and threw it down on the ground whilst shouting in a language that I could only assume was Latin. Immediately both of the Guards became incompacitated and Sage pushed one of them to the ground. I was just about to sing her praises when my world shook around me.

I fell back into the fence, my legs unable to hold the weight of my body any longer. I was disorientated and my vision became blurry. "Sage, what the hell did you do to me?" I cried out, desperate clawing at the fence to keep myself from falling onto the dirt.

"Oh, sorry" she mumbled, surprised her magic had affected me as well. "Sorry? My legs don't work" I cried, unsure now if we were actually going to be able to escape.

"It's actually your inner ear. Come on. Grab the fence and climb. One hand in front of the other". I used my hands to turn myself around and with her help, we slowly made our way to the top. In any other circumstance, feeling Sage's hands hold my body in such a way would have been exhilarating but right now, it seemed like a life or death situation. Once we had reach the top, Sydney worked my body into position so that I would be able to climb down smoothly.

"Good, now just reverse what you were doing, one hand in front of the other" she instructed but before I could follow her instructions, my hands slipped from nervous sweat and I fell to the ground. Luckily the fall was not far and my body was limp from the spell so no damage was done. "Or you can take the short way down" she muttered as she swiftly climbed down the fence after me.

She rushed over to help me stand and slipped her arm around my waist. I summoned any strength I had within and tried to help her as she shouldered my weight and began to move through the trees. We were moving slowly and I could sense Sydney faltering underneath me. Without warning, the spell subsided and we both almost tumbled down as our weight distribution changed.

"You okay?" she asked, whilst letting go. I shook my head to clear the last of the cloudy effects. "I am now. What the hell was that?" I demanded, shocked that my dream girl was able to incompacitate me so easily.

"It's not important. What is important is that those guys have recovered too. Maybe I knocked them down hard enough to slow them down. But run anyway". And without needing a second glance, I took off with her beside me. She was infact a star athlete, navigating the woods like a professional but with my long legs, I more often than not, streaked ahead. I turned back to grab her hand, urging her to move faster towards the safety of the clearance of the trees. We heard the shouting of the warriors behind us and Sydney switched off the flashlight which she had somehow acquired.

"There, see the cars?" I shouted and her human eyes adjusted to the low light, dark night sky. Even in the dark I could see her rolling her eyes when she noticed the bright yellow mustang in the company of all the black SUV's. Just as I was about to release a sigh of relief that we were in the clear, a man emerged from the darkness and grabbed at Sydney. What he had not been expecting, was for her to kick back at him in such a precise fashion that even Wolfe would have been impressed. The warrior fell to the ground but not before his companion shoved Sage so hard she fell in a heap. Before I could turn to counter attack, three Guardian's pounced upon us, ensuring our safety.

"Get out of here. You know where to meet- we will cover you. Drive fast, they will probably be on the road soon" Dimitri shouted as he effortlessly threw one of the warriors to the ground in spectacular fashion.

I helped Sydney to her feet, seeing that she had injured her ankle in the fall. Again we were running, this time I shouldered her weight upon me, relishing the fact that we were almost in the clear. I opened the passenger door to the mustang and ushered her in, seeing that she was trying to cover the fact that she was actually in more pain than she cared to admit.

I raced to the driver's side and slid into the seat, starting the car before I had even shut the door. The engine roared to life and I peeled onto the road in a speed far above the legal limit. We had been driving for ten minutes before we reached the highway and it was evident that we had escaped without a follow. I looked over at Sydney as she relaxed into the seat, the tension of the last few hours escaping her with a loud sigh of relief.

She turned to face me, "Okay, so how did you guys find me?". I gulped loudly and concentrated heavily on the road ahead of me. I was reluctant to answer any questions, knowing that my heroic actions were now going to be forgotten and the lies I had told were now going to result in an argument.

"Eddie put a tracking device in your purse, back at my place" I muttered, unable to look at her. "What?" she almost screeched. "He couldn't have. They searched me". Even though I did not dare look at her, I could sense her anger through her aura.

"Well, I am sure it did not look like one. I don't know what he ended up getting. He got it from your people actually. As soon as Trey confirmed the meeting tonight, Belikov was on the phone with every Guardian in a two hour radius, trying to recruit backup. He called the Alchemist's too and convinced them to share some tech".

She was silent for a minute, letting everything sink in. "The earrings. That's where they came from. The tracker must be in one of them. I would never have guessed". I looked over and saw her face fall, anger and disappointment marring her beautiful eyes.

"I'm not surprised, knowing the way you guys work". She sat silent again, anger building in her, just waiting for her to explode. "You lied to me" she finally exclaimed and it hurt. "All of you. You should have told me what you were doing- that you were tracking me and planning a raid".

She crossed her arms across her body and she was seething. I had known she would be angry and I was obviously going to shoulder most of the blame. "I didn't want to, believe me. I told them over and over they needed to get you in the loop. But everyone was afraid you'd refuse to take the devise if you knew about it. Or that you would somehow slip up and give away the plan to those nuts. But I didn't believe that though".

She turned her head to me angrily, "And yet, you didn't bother telling me yourself?" she snapped at me and I instantly regretted not going with my instinct to avoid this conversation.

""I couldn't. They made me promise not to" I mumbled, angry at myself for how ridiculous I must have sounded. I was head over heels in love with this brave, wonderful girl who respected honesty above everything and I had all but lied to her.

"No one believed that I would be able to talk the Warriors down, so everyone just made contingency plans without me. Someone should have told me". She looked over at me again and we caught eyes. "You should have told me". Her eyes were filled with hurt and it tore me up inside. I wanted nothing more than to take her hands in mine and apologise but I knew now was not the time. I looked back towards the road, concentrating on getting us to the safe house, Clarence's without incident.

"I'm telling you, I wanted to. But I was trapped. You of all people should know what it's like to be caught between groups Sage. Besides, don't you remember what I said just before you got in the car with Trey?". She slunk further down into her seat and I knew the conversation was over, she had nothing more to say.

The drive back to Clarence's was smooth and drama free and as we pulled up, Sydney raced from the car, before I could get out and help her with her injured ankle. I sighed loudly and made my way into the chaos, where all the Guardians, injured or not were gathered in the living room.

I followed her closely, desperately wishing she would let me help her with the pain. "I know better than to offer to heal you. Grab a seat in the living room, and I'll get you some ice". I walked off, not wanting to give her the opportunity to protest. I saw Eddie rush over to her, and by the look on her face, she was about to give him the same lecture I had just received.

I made my way into the Kitchen to see Dimitri standing by the sink, washing the blood and dirt from his hands. He turned instinctively when I entered the room and I could see the trepidation on his face when he realised it was me.

"I was going to get her out" he said, and I believed him but this wasn't about him.

"You do not always get to be the hero Dimitri. I needed her safe, and now she is. That is all that matters". I moved towards the freezer to get some ice.

"She is angry now because she is hurt but she will realise that what we did was for her safety. Then she will be thankful" he said with forced confidence.

"This was not about thanks. This was about her being safe. She is now. If she wants to hate me forever, so be it. She is safe and that's all I care about". I grabbed the ice and a towel and stormed out, not wanting to have to be around that conceited jerk any longer.

I re-entered the sitting room and Sydney had made her way to a lounge chair alongside Clarence. I bent down to place the ice upon her swollen foot softly, knowing it would be so easy for me to take away all her pain. But that would just make things between us even worse.

Dimitri entered the room and Sydney proceeded to give him an earful as well. Usually I would take pleasure in seeing him be knocked down a peg or two but I could not hear the hurt in her voice any longer. I knew she was safe and out of harm's way, so I made my way out of Clarence's and towards my car. I could not be around her when she was so angry at me. It drove me wild with guilt and I needed to escape.

Usually all these feelings inside me would drive me to drink, but for the first time in a while I did not want to. I drove around for a few hours, with the windows down, feeling the night breeze cool my face. I acted selflessly today. I had thrown myself in harm's way. I had acted recklessly but for a greater good than my own pleasure for once. Sure Sydney was angry at me now but I would take a lifetime of her being angry at me over her ever being in danger again.

I guess that is what true love really is, selflessness. I continued driving into the night, enjoying the peace and seclusion it offered.

 **AN- I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I HAVE BEEN SO REDICULOUSLY BUSY IN REAL LIFE THAT UNFORTUNATELY MY WRITING TOOK A BACK SEAT! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THAT CHAPTER, ONLY ONE TO GO, THE MOST ANTICIPATED AND PROBABLY MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER IN THE ENTIRE BOOK SERIES! PLEASE REVIEW AND CAN EVERYONE PLEASE SUGGEST A NEW BOOK SERIES FOR ME TO READ, I AM DESPERATE FOR SOME NEW LITERATURE! ALSO I STARTED A NEW A/U BLOODLINES FAN FIC THAT I WOULD LOVE IF EVERYONE CHECKED OUT. IT IS CALLED KEEPING SAFE AND I REALLY WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF EVERYONE COULD GIVE IT A GO!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

It had been a few days since everything went down with the Warriors. I would not say I was avoiding Sage, more so declining to engage in a situation that would result in me coping the brunt of her anger and hurt at our dishonesty. I knew she was the one charged with ensuring Sonya got to the airport safely, whilst Dimitri spent a few more days in town cleaning up after the mission.

After everything that had gone down this week, my school work had been kind of put on the back burner. I set up the easel and continued to work on a project for my watercolours class. I was tasked with painting something that scared me. I had attempted several different scenarios but it all led back to one flower. Lily, after lily I painted. It was not the flower itself that scared more, more the organisation behind it and the fact that they were probably the one deciding factor in Sydney's future.

I had been painting for a few hours when I heard a gentle knock at the door. Without even taking a moment to put my brush down, I sauntered over and was shocked to see Sage standing there with a smile plastered across her sun streaked face.

"Oh. Unexpected" I mumbled quickly. After her lack of contact the last few days, I assumed she was still fuming mad at me.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked tentatively and all the fear and tension I was feeling dissipated immediately.

""Just homework. Don't worry. It's not the crisis for me that it would be for you" I slung back at her with a grin and stepped aside to let her in. She wandered over to the canvas and wordlessly stared at the lily, as if she was expecting the explanation to jump out at her.

"You've got your art studio back?" she asked with a grin, happy to see that I was back to my assigned work.

"Yup. Now that this place is no longer research central, I can return it to its normal artistic state". I put my brushes down and leaned back against the couch, enjoying her expression as she gazed over my work.

She stopped at the first flower I had painted for the project and she turned to me with a shocked expression. "What is this? Is this a lily?" she asked. Seeming that it was not an expressionist painting, she knew full well that it was.

"It is. No offence but this lily is more badass than yours. If the Alchemists want to buy the rights to this and start using it, I am willing to negotiate". She smiled softly to me and said muttered something under her breath. She turned back to the paintings but her expression radiated happiness and her mood was almost contagious.

"You are in an awfully good mood. Was there a sale at khaki's-R-us?" I joked with her and she slowly turned her attention from the paintings, back to me.

"Nope, Brayden broke up with me". Her face was expressionless and I had to fight to remove my giant foot from my mouth.

"Oh. Shit. I'm sorry. Are you.. I mean, do you need a drink? Do you need to uh, cry or something?". I was mumbling now and she had the decency to smile and appease me.

"No, weirdly I am fine. It really doesn't bother me at all. But it should right?. Maybe there is something wrong with me". She asked me and her gaze moved down to her fidgeting fingers. Whilst I was trying to subdue my exuberance about her breaking up with boring Brayden, I knew I had to choose my words carefully. This guy was essentially Sydney's first boyfriend and as her friend, I needed to be here for her now.

"I don't think so. Not every break up is a tragedy. Still… you might be due for some kind of comfort". I walked over to the kitchen and could feel her quizzical eyes watching my every step. I grabbed her gelato from the freezer along with a spoon and held it out to her, shocked that she took it from my hands.

"What's this for?" she asked, staring down at the pint in her hands.

"For you, obviously. You wanted pomegranate right?". Her expression changed and I could see she was remembering our earlier conversation about Gelato after our sun filled, break and enter adventure.

"Well, yeah. But you didn't need to do this". From her face, I could tell Sage was not used to simple acts of kindness and it broke my heart a little. A girl like this deserved the world and the fact the a little tub of gelato meant so much to her, just proved our truly selfless she is.

"Well you wanted it. Plus a deal is a deal right?" I muttered, happy that I was about to get to use my trump card on her.

"What deal?" she challenged me.

"Remember when you said you would drink a whole can of pop if I went without smoking for a day? Well I calculated the calories, and it's the same as a serving of this. If you can believe there are four serving in this tiny little thing".

I saw her grasp the gelato tighter, as if she nearly dropped it in shock. "You went a day without smoking?" she gasped.

"Almost a week actually, so you can eat the whole thing if you like". I tried to act nonchalant, as if it was the easiest week of my life but in reality, I had ripped my house apart in order to keep myself busy.

"Why on earth would you do that?". The look on her face was priceless and I didn't expect to ever see it again. Sydney Sage was heard to best and I had just accomplished it.

"Hey you laid out the challenge. Besides, smoking is an unhealthy habit right?". I was relishing in the moment, hell I was even acting a tad childish but after all the drama in our lives recently, it was nice to relish in simple pleasures.

"Eat up, it's going to melt" I encouraged her with a smile. She looked down at the gelato, obviously tempted and then the regular Sydney took over. "I can't. Not with you watching. It's too weird. Can I eat it later?". I took the gelato from her hands with a sad smile and placed in back in the freezer.

"Sure, if you'll really eat it. I know how you are". I stopped in front of her and she crossed her arms over her chest in protest. "Oh?" she challenged me.

The new changed Adrian knew better. He would have just shut his mouth and changed the subject. He would have just enjoyed having Sydney in his apartment. But things needed to be said, and this was the perfect lead in.

"Maybe everyone else thinks your aversion to food is cute- but not me. I've watched you watch Jill. Here's some tough love for you, you will never, ever have her body. Ever, it's impossible. She's Moroi, your human. That's biology. You have a great one, one that most humans would kill for and you would look even better if you put on a little weight. Five pounds would be a great start, hide the ribs, get a bigger bra size".

If looks could kill, I would be a bloody mess on the ground. "Adrian, are you out of your mind? You have no right to tell me that, no right at all". Her eyes were wide with anger and she was red in the face, I think mostly because I had mentioned her bra size.

I scoffed loudly, "I have every right Sage. I am your friend, and no one else is going to do it. Besides, I am the king of unhealthy habits. Do you think I don't know one when I see it? I don't know where this came from, your family, too many Moroi or just from your own OCD nature but I am telling you, you don't have to do it".

"So this is some kind of intervention?". She was back to fidgeting with her hands, her face flushed.

"This is the truth. From someone who cares about you and wants your body to be as healthy and amazing as your mind". She muttered that she didn't have to listen to this and turned to rush away from me but I grabbed her shoulder softly to stop her.

She was misunderstanding what I was trying to say. I didn't want her to think I was telling her what to do, she has enough people in her life doing that. "Wait, listen to me".

She looked up into my eyes reluctantly but she stopped and gave me her attention. "I'm not trying to be mean. You're the last person in the world that I would want to hurt… but I don't want you hurting yourself either. You can ignore everything I have just said, but I just had to get it out, okay? I won't mention it again. You're the one in control of your life".

She tear filled eyes looked away and she sniffled softly, which threatened to break my heart in two. When she composed herself slightly, she turned back to me and smiled softly whilst muttering a soft thanks.

I took a step back, aching instantly from the loss of the feel of her skin but I could sense the I needed to lighten the situation, otherwise I risked her fleeing and avoiding me indefinitely. "Why did you come by anyway? You sure you don't want me to redesign a new Alchemist logo?".

She laughed softly, both of us glad the tension surrounding us had melted away. "No, something much more serious" she said with a smirk, which I could not help but return. "That night at the compound, how did you know how to drive the Mustang?".

My smile disappeared instantly and I felt the floor open up below me. I had lied to her so much, something she despised most and now I was either going to have to tell her the truth and risk losing her completely, or lie to her more, which made my skin crawl.

"Because you did. You drove it without any hesitation. As good as I could. I started to wonder if someone else had been showing you how to do it. But even if you'd had lessons every day since you got the car, you still couldn't have driven that way. You shifted like you have been driving manual your whole life".

I could not stand still under her gaze, I moved swiftly across the room, collecting some brushed to keep myself busy. "Maybe I am a natural" I managed to utter and she sneered in return.

"I am right, aren't I? You've been driving your whole life!" I did not even dare look at her, knowing she would see right through me. "Not even Moroi give licenses to infants Sage". Seeming I couldn't find anything else to busy myself with, I turned back to her and the look on her face was so disheartening.

"Do not dodge this. You know what I mean. You've known how to drive stick for years". She met my eyeline and I could not look away, her eyes were pleading with mine. "Why? Why would you do that? Why would you act like you don't know how to drive?".

I shook my head with exasperation, unable to contain the words any longer. "Isn't it obvious? No, of course it isn't. I did it so I would have a reason to be around you- one I knew you couldn't refuse".

She took a step back, her posture changing completely. In that instant, she became a fragile, innocent girl who was in a conversation completely above her wave length. "But why? Why would you want to do that?".

I unconsciously took a step towards her, knowing that I was about to cross a line that I never ever knew existed. I longed for her to know how I felt, I longed for her to know that I worshipped the very ground she walked on and would do anything to keep her safe.

"Why? Because it was the closest I could get to doing this". I stepped closer to her again and she stood rigid in place. I softly placed one hand on her waist and the other around her face. We both stopped breathing, our faces so close together that the electricity was sparking between us. I closed the small gap between, placing my lips so softly upon hers and then the world exploded around us. All the passion, fear and love I had felt since the moment I had met her took over and our bodies melted together. Her arms twisted around my neck and I pulled her closer towards me.

My hand weaved down the back of her neck, longing to never let her go. In the may dreams I'd had about this exact moment, not once did she every reciprocate the kiss but this moment was sheer bliss. But like all blissful moments, they have to end.

Her hands suddenly pushed my chest away and she back off, her eyes wide with shock and fear. "What are you doing?".

I could not help but grin, "I don't know but I am pretty sure you were doing it too". I took a step closer to her but she held her arms out to keep me at a distance.

"No. No. Do not get any closer. You can't do that again. Do you understand? We can't ever… we shouldn't have. Oh my god, no. Never again. That was wrong". She placed her fingers to her lips, as if she could still feel me upon them.

"Wrong? I don't know Sage. Honestly, that was the most right thing that has happened to me in a while". I kept my distance from her, even though my body ached to hold her again.

She shook her head frantically, "how can you say that? You know how it is. There's no.. well, you know. Humans and vampires, can't. No. There cannot be anything between them, between us".

I looked at her rationally, "Well there had to have been at one point. Or there wouldn't be Dhampirs today. Besides, what about the keepers?".

"The keepers" she burst out. "The keepers live in caves and wage campfire battles over possum stew. If you want to go live that life, you are more than welcome. If you want to live in the civilised world with the rest of us, you won't touch me again. Besides, what about Rose? Aren't you madly in love with her?".

I knew now was the time to be calm, Sage was freaking out and joining her was going to make everything worse. "Maybe I was once, but that was like, what, three months ago? And to be honest, I have not even thought about her in a long time. She hurt me, sure. But she is not the one that I am always thinking about now. I don't see her face when I fall asleep at night, I don't wander about…".

"No", she backed away from me. "I don't want to hear this, I am not going to listen anymore". She backed away towards to the door, ready to flee without a moment's notice. I raced forward, and she back up so she was flush against the door.

"No, you will listen. For once, you're going to hear something that doesn't fit into your neat, compartmentalised world of order and logic and reason. Because this isn't reasonable. If your terrified, believe me- this scares the hell out of me too. You asked about Rose? I tried to be a better person for her- but it was to impress her, to get her to want me. But when I am around you, I want to be better because, well because it feels right. Because I want to. You make me want to do something greater with myself. I want to excel. You inspire me in every act, every word, every glance. I look at you and you're like… light made into flesh. I said it on Halloween and meant every word of it; you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen walking this earth and you don't even know it. You have no idea how beautiful you are or how brightly you shine". I had her hands wrapped in mine and pressed to my chest. She tried very softly to break away from me, "Adrian…"

But I was not ready to hear it yet. I knew it was coming but I just could not handle hearing it yet. "And I know Sage. I know how you guys feel about us, I am not stupid and believe me, I have tried to get you out of my head. But there isn't enough liquor, or art or any other distraction in the world that could do it. I had to stop going to Wolfe's because it became too hard to be that close to you, even if it was just pretend fighting. I couldn't stand the touching, It was agonising. It meant so much to me, and it meant nothing to you. I kept telling myself to stay away all together, but then I would find excuses, like the car. Anything to be around you again. Hayden was an asshole but at least as long as you were involved with him, I had a reason to keep my distance". We were still standing there, our hands entangled, pressed against my chest. I was scared if they moved, then I would fall apart into a thousand pieces.

"Brayden, his names is Brayden" and she went silent again. Her eyes searching mine, as if she was sure my words were some spirit induced, crazy rant. "And even without him, you have a million reasons to keep your distance. You say you know how we feel, do you really?". Her hands slipped from mine and she pushed me back, out of her space.

She placed her hand softly on her cheek, "Do you know what the golden lily truly means? It's a promise, a vow to a lifestyle and a belief system. You can't throw something like that away. This won't let me, even if I wanted to. And truthfully, I don't want to. I believe in what we do".

I took a step back and tried to calm my anger against this organisation that had poisoned Sage's beautiful mind. "This "lifestyle and belief system" your defending have used you and keep using you. They treat you like a piece in a machine, one that's not allowed to think- and you are so much better than that". I was pleading with her now, she needed to see some sense with what she had been brainwashed to think.

"Some parts of the system are flawed, but the principals are sounds and I believe in them. There's a divide between humans and vampires- between you and me- that can never be breached. We're too different. We are not meant to be.. like this. Like anything".

I closed the gap between us and took her scared face between my hands. "None of us are meant to be or do anything. We decide what we are going to be. You once told me that there are no victims here, that we all have the power to choose". She stepped away from my grasp, "do not use my words against me" she warned.

"Why? They are damn good ones. You are not a victim. You are not captive to that lily. You can be what you want, you can choose what you want". I went to step forward but her hand landed upon my chest, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Your right, and I don't choose you. That's what your missing in all this". And with that the smile dropped from my face and I felt my heart fall from my chest.

"I don't believe you" I shot back at her instantly. She scoffed at me, "why? Because I kissed you back?".

"No because there's no one else who understands you like I do". I stared deep into her eyes and she shook her head in confusion. "That's it? Do you care to elaborate?".

"I don't think I need to" I answered back, taking her hand once again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, my heart broke into a million pieces.

"If you know me so well, than you will understand why I have to leave" she said, as she reached for the door. I tried to reach for her again but she had already hurried out the door. She raced down the stairs and to her car, but not before looking back once again to shatter the tiny bite of my dignity and emotion that was left.

Her sad eyes screamed that she was begging to stay but that stupid, god awful flower on her cheek dragged her away. I didn't bother to see her peel out of the car park, there was no need. She had made her feelings very clear. It didn't matter what I said, or did or what she felt. The Alchemists would always come first. She made a vow, a promise to protect the humans from us, from me. She would keep our secret, deny herself any true happiness and end up marrying someone who loathes me and my people with an unbridled passion.

I shut the door softly, not even having any emotion left in me to slam it. I had never felt so broken in so many ways. I had laid it all out on the line, I had become the best version of myself and it still wasn't enough.

 **OKAY SO THAT'S THE END! I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET HERE, REAL LIFE HAS BEEN CRAZY! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED MY TAKE ON THE GOLDEN LILY. HOPEFULLY WITH TIME I WILL BE ABLE TO GET A START ON THE NEXT BOOK, BUT NO PROMISES AT THIS STAGE! IF ANYONE CAN SUGGEST SOME NEW BOOK SERIES FOR ME TO READ, THAT WOULD BE GREAT. I READ THE GUARDS OF THE SHADOWLANDS SERIES AND AM SHOCKED THERE IS NO FANFICTION FOR IT, MAYBE I SHOULD GET STARTED THERE! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED MY VERSION OF ADRIANS POV AND PLEASE COMMENT IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU THOUGHT I MISSED OR CAN WORK ON!**


	23. Chapter 23

GUYS! I HAVE STARTED WRITING ADRIAN'S P.O.V OF INDIGO SPELL! I HAVE PUT THE LINK BELOW, I HOPE EVERYONE READS ON TO SEE MY PERSPECTIVE ON THIS ONE! THANKS FOR READING GOLDEN LILY!

s/12424107/1/Indigo-Spell-Adrian-s-POV


End file.
